


Match Made In Victory

by melitta4ever



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Cheating, Dubious Consent, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melitta4ever/pseuds/melitta4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha-King Jareath won the war against the other clans and united all the clans of the known world under his rule. The final battle was against the Kirgheazeans, a clan of warriors as fierce as the mountains they live. The peace arrangement requires a marriage between the Alpha-King and one of the noble omegas of Kirgheazia. However, the two clans are very different from each other in some aspects of life, including the way they treat omegas. When the both betrothed realize that they actually like each other --very much--, they think it is going to be their happily ever after. However, polygamy being a common practice does not eliminate jealousy from the equation. And cultural differences might be as hard to overcome as the battles they already fought. Even if it was not the case, a palace is for cut-throat diplomats; it is no place for the innocent romance. Its big walls are not only to fight off the enemy warriors, but to keep the tragedies inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for 2013 spn-j2 big-bang!
> 
> Acknowledgments:
> 
> The gorgeous art belongs to talented bumerbmw, http://bumerbmw.livejournal.com/. She made the most beautiful omega-Jensene and still managed to give him his warrior characteristic. I cannot stop looking at him. He looks exactly how I dreamed of Jensene when I was writing. And when looking at the Alpha-King, I feel like I could hear the sky is roaring behind him. Don’t you? So, please go ahead and visit http://bumerbmw.livejournal.com/32899.html to tell her how talented she is.
> 
> I owe a lot to sanshal, http://sanshal.livejournal.com/, accepting being a last minute beta and doing a fast and excellent job. And also for her beautiful and encouraging comments. Thanks a million!!! You’re awesome!
> 
> I also want to thank peaches, http://peaches.livejournal.com/ too. I am pretty sure RL took a heavy turn and that’s the reason she could not help with the rest of the story, but her comments on chapter one helped me a lot.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> In this universe, alphas are always male, have a knot and are physically stronger than betas and omegas. Though it might not be a written rule, they are also the ruling class. Betas can be either male or female, but they cannot breed, neither with alphas or omegas, nor with each other. Omegas can also be from either sex, and they are the only gender who can give birth.
> 
> Characters:
> 
> Alpha-King Jareath: The Alpha-King, from the Central clan; 35 years old; 6’ 4”
> 
> Duke Khris: Jareath’s cousin from mother side and his second hand man. Duke of Antoinna. Also responsible for the King’s safety and security.
> 
> Duke Chat: King’s negotiator. Duke of Narzan
> 
> Jensene: Omega brother of Saltuan Beay. From Kirgheazean clan, 17 years old, 5’ 7”
> 
> Genevvea: The First-wife, from Darksea clan.
> 
> Sareah: Alpha-King’s former omega. Divorced.
> 
> Myshea: Jensene’s best friend, from Kirgheazean clan. A widowed omega.
> 
> Traki: Palace servant. Jensene’s personal assistant
> 
> Hayer-dala: Genevvea’s personal healer.
> 
> Beawerie: King’s personal healer  
> Some misc:
> 
> Go’assa: The capital of the kingdom.
> 
> Elite Guards: Alpha-King’s guards, independent of the any other soldiers or armies.
> 
> Kingdom Soldiers: The Central clan’s army
> 
> Gomma: The betas and/or omegas who are married to the same alpha.
> 
> Mucnhin-root: a root that makes the scent of an omega strong as if s/he is in heat.
> 
> Treeshia: Goddess of nature and mountains
> 
> Klea: Goddess of beauty
> 
> Umay: Goddess of fertility and virginity
> 
> Otenn: Goddess of marriage and faithfulness

“Your majesty, King of the known world and the Alpha of the Realm!”  
  
The great hall fell into a dead silence. Everybody watched the victorious king entering the room and walking toward his throne. It was clear that he was the King even without the announcements, the modest crown on his head or the majestic medallion he wore. His eyes were fierce and his stand was the most noble. He was walking between the people as if he owned not only the room but the whole world; which was pretty much the truth. After his last fight with the old Kirgheaz Kingdom, the young king Jareath ruled the world known to civilized men; from the endless plains of the west to the impassable mountains of the east.  
  
When he sat down on his throne, he greeted his subjects with a simple nod and the room was back to the festive mood. The King’s right hand man and his cousin from the mother side, Duke Khris, bent over the King’s right shoulder to share the latest news with him. However, before he could open his mouth, the Alpha started to complain,  
  
“When will these ridiculous celebrations be over? I mean, the war got over almost a month ago.”  
  
“My lord knows that every noble family of the realm needs to show their joy on your victories and renew their alliances.” Khris answered with a crooked smile.  
  
“Cut it out with the ‘ _my lord’_ s, no one can hear us with this noise.” The King pointed to the orchestra hired by the Shepparth family. “By gods, this is a new form of torture; not an entertainment.”  
  
“I cannot agree more, Jare.” Khris wrinkled his nose, “the voice of this overgrown beta…” He did not need to specify whom he was talking about; the tenor with over three-hundred pounds of meat on his bones was overpowering the stage. “Who in hell does prefer a beta singer? Bring me some sweet omega to enjoy.”  
  
The King chuckled at his cousin’s choice of words, “I do not suppose this enjoyment involves only _listening_ to the omega.”  
  
Khris growled with frustration, “Do you know how long has been since I’ve knotted a nice, sweet omega?”  
  
“A day, or two?” Jareath mocked.  
  
“Oh shut up, Jare. You know I had no opportunity to enjoy my life due to these nonsense festivals in your stupid name.”  
  
“So it is my fault that you could not get any tail?” The King could not help his chuckle, teasing. “If you aren’t going to be able to manage on your own, I can surely issue some orders to help poor you.”  
  
Khris could not help but gave a hearty laugh at the mock-offer; but his smile ended short with the disapproving looks from the aristocrats around them.  
  
“I fucking hate these parties.” The duke complained to his cousin. He was a soldier first and foremost, and he could not get used to the palace etiquette.  
  
“Tell me about it. And apparently I have to meet the delegates from Kirgheaz clan tomorrow. I already won the war, why can they not leave me alone?”  
  
“Oh, it’s for your marriage, right?”  
  
“I don’t know what the big deal is. All they have to do is to send one of the royal family’s available omegas here. Do they think their omega can get any better catch? What is it with all these formalities?”  
  
“It is a big deal; the omega will be your royal wife, the queen.”  
  
“Yeah, right. An omega, Khris? They cannot be queen; it’s a beta’s place, everybody knows that.”  
  
“Not Kirgheazeans apparently. That’s the ceasefire agreement, Jare. You cannot refuse it now.”  
  
“I have no idea why I accepted that agreement. We were winning the fucking war.”  
  
“They would never submit to us, you know how they are. Would you really prefer killing every single one of them?”  
  
“Fucking barbarians!” Jareath sighed. “They sent their omegas to the war, I cannot-”  
  
“I know.” Khris’s good mood faded, “I still have nightmares of killing them.”  
  
Jareath could imagine what his cousin was going through. Although as the king he had not been in the field but directing the battle from his base, he felt the same discomfort. Knowing many omegas had been killed by his soldiers’ swords was damn troubling at the very least. Omegas were to be cherished and protected; and enemy or not, killing an omega was not an easily forgettable act. Jareath kept telling himself that he could not be held responsible as he was not the one sending them to the battle; but it was his orders that moved those swords and he could not shake the guilt away.  
  
“Who would send omegas to fight in a battlefield?” He sighed.  
  
“You should’ve seen them, Jare. I mean they were holding their swords and riding the horses alright, but they were so weak, so small... It did not matter though, they fought with so much passion, not showing any weakness at watching each other drop one by one.”Khris commented with grudging respect.  
  
“Try to forget it, Khris. It is not our fault that Kirgheazeans were forcing their omegas to the battle. It will change now. There won’t be any more wars, huh? We are all living under a single kingdom now.”  
  
“Yeah.” Khris felt silent for a short while. “So, please do not fuck these meetings up, Jare. I don’t think my heart can take another fight with these savages.”  
  
Jareath only nodded; knowing perfectly well that his each and every action might result with dire consequences as the King.

The throne room was cleaned perfectly after the last night’s celebration. It was now full with the delegates from Kirgheaz clan. They were all tall, almost as tall as the average kingdom folks, which was strange since Kirgheazeans are, on average, couple of inch shorter than the Central Clan. They were big too, all with broad chests, thick and strong arms and built legs. The Kirgheazeans probably chose their delegates so that they would keep some sort of equality in body size. Other than that, they were same as in the battle field. Their uniforms were wild; covered with patches of bear furs and thinly woven Elysian armor. They all looked like fierce warriors and not the politicians they were supposed to be. Khris probably felt the same way too if the room full of Elite Guards and the Kingdom Soldiers were any indication.  
  
When everybody sat down their respective places, Jareath rose to welcome the delegates.  
  
“Welcome, my friends from the great mountains of Kirgheaz. I hope you will find your stay in the Go’assa pleasant, your water cold and your bread warm. Let this be the first of our many joyous gatherings together.” He repeated the words his negotiator had asked him to.  
  
The biggest and tallest of the delegates rose and answered the King after a barely there nod:  
  
“We brought peace and well-wishes, King Jareath. May the gods smile upon your kingdom and our peace. May your flock be always healthy and their numbers increase plenty every spring. May the gods sharpen your sword and weaken your enemies. May your heir be strong as the ancient warriors and extend to the time when the great dragon shall rise.”  
  
Neither the King nor his politicians were expecting this warm response from the savage Kirgheazeans. The King smiled widely, something good were going to happen, maybe?  
  
“Dear Lord-“ He started only to be corrected by his cousin’s whisper,  
  
“It is a Beay, they do not have Lords; they have Beays.”  
  
“Right… Dear Beays. I am happy to welcome your well-wishes and honorable company. I wish we can complete this meeting with a great success and bind our clans together forever.”  
  
The rest of the meeting was as boring as expected. Every Beay offered their alliance and repeat their wishes for peace. However, Jareath had this feeling in his gut that the end of the meeting was not going to be as warm. His worries proved right when they started to discuss the marriage arrangements.  
  
“Excuse me, Ashar Beay. Can you repeat it again? I think I misunderstood your request.”  
  
“Of course, my King. The competition will start any day my King chooses. We offer to bring our honorable omega here, to Go’assa so that my King will not have to leave his throne.”  
  
“Ashar Beay, what is it this competition you’re talking about? Am I not to marry your omega?”  
  
“Of course, my King.” The delegate explained, but could not hide the surprised look on his face. “We are offering our best available omega. His lineage is the most honorable, descending from the great wolf, Akkurt. His brother, Saltuan Beay will give half of his property as the wedding gift, which is beyond any other Beays-”  
  
“I do not care his wealth, Ashar Beay. I am most certainly wealthy enough for me and my family. I ask you what this competition is.” Jareath was losing his temper. His cousin held on his shoulder, reminding him to be patient.  
  
The Beays were looking at each other with confusion. An angry murmur started to rise from Kirgheaz table. Before both parties were out of patience, the King’s negotiator, Duke Chat rose from his chair.  
  
“My Lords and my Beays. Let us have a break for lunch since we are all hungry. And we know what the ancients said about how hunger and reason cannot occupy the same room.”  
  
The delegates reluctantly moved towards the dining hall, while the King and his entourage remained in the throne room.  
  
“What the hell is happening, Chat?” the Alpha’s voice filled the room and caused the servants to tremble.  
  
“My Lord-” the negotiator started but before he could finish, the King started again.  
  
“I have had enough of this protocol bullshit, Chat. Answer me right away or else!” Jareath’s alpha nature peeked through his manners; his eyes were bright with anger, causing every one of his subjects to bow down whimpering.  
  
“I just learnt about this custom of theirs, my King. Just during the discussions. I am truly sorry; but we never heard it before.” The Duke answered without raising his head.  
  
“What is it?” Jareath asked again, his voice is calmer but still scary.  
  
“Apparently, it is their custom to fight for the hand of an omega, any omega, my Lord.”  
  
“If they expect me to fight with another alpha for a stupid Kirgheazean bitch-“  
  
“No, my Lord. The fight is with _the omega_.”  
  
The King did not or could not answer with his mouth stayed open in that comical way. Luckily only Khris was brave enough to raise his head to see the surprised face of the Alpha. After a moment, Jareath pulled himself together and asked in a more controlled voice.  
  
“Did I hear you correctly, Chat? Do they expect me to fight with an omega? Me, the Alpha-King of the known world, to fight with a flimsy, little omega bitch!”  
  
“I am sorry, my King. We should have known their customs, but you know how secretive and closed the Kirgheazeans are. Apparently, their omegas deny mating with an alpha who fails to protect them. Hence, they request a fight so that alphas prove themselves worthy.” The last words came out like a whisper, but since the great hall was in complete silence, everybody did hear them clearly.  
  
The King’s face was red with anger; his irises almost covered his eyes completely and his pheromones were scary enough to reduce some of the young soldiers to crying messes.  
  
“My Lord, please listen to me first. Please do not take it as an insult. On the contrary, this offer is a huge honor in Kirgheazean tradition. They are offering the most powerful omega they have; it is a way of showing how much respect they have for you. The omega they offer is the fiercest, strongest one.”  
  
The king covered his face with his hands, trying to practice the breathing exercises his nanny taught him ages ago, to keep the last shred of his calm.  
  
“I am not seeking for a solder or a guard. I do not require a strong omega. I need a beautiful one. What is wrong with these people? The omegas are supposed to be naïve and pretty and protected. Who would want to fight with an omega? And why would I want to have a vulgar warrior hanging on my knot!”  
  
“My Lord.” Khris held Jareath’s shoulders again. “Please do not speak your mind when you are angry.” He whispered, afraid that these words would be heard by the delegates and cause another ugly war between the clans.  
  
“Leave us!” The king roared. “Not you, Chat! You and Khris are to stay with me.” He added immediately again seeing some of the soldiers standing panic-stricken, “I said **_fucking leave_**!”  
  
Before the King’s sentence was over, the fifty something soldiers and guards were gone and the doors were sealed. Jareath got up and kicked the heavy table causing a great deal of noise and probably serious pain in his leg; not that he showed any sign of it. He probably did not feel it either, being so deep in his anger.  
  
“Jare, please calm down. You don’t want to cause another bloody war just because you cannot control your anger.” Khris faced him directly.  
  
The King sat down on one of the chairs, his head between his hands.  
  
“I know, I know. Gods! It is so humiliating. What am I going to do? If I accept this, I might end up being a joke to the whole kingdom. _The King is fighting against an omega_. Can you imagine the amount of gossip between the nobles?”  
  
“You do not worry about that my Lord.” Chat finally found his shaking voice. “I can handle the situation. However, you must know: if you refuse the offer, it will mean a great insult to Saltuan Beay and consequently to all of the Kirgheazeans.”  
  
“My fucking gods! So, they have the right to insult me like this, but I cannot do a-” He did not complete his sentence. He knew what was needed to be done. Their kingdom could not bear another war too soon. His soldiers would kill every fucking alpha in the world for him, but they were weary of killing the omegas of Kirgheaz clan. He could not ask them to do so just because he did not want to fight with a single omega. If he had so much trouble accepting a stupid fight, he did not want to imagine the guilt of actually killing one.  
  
“OK. OK… I’m not to cause another war. But Chat, you either will keep this thing as the best guarded secret or I will have your ass on my knot instead of the ugly omega they offer.” Jareath growled, knowing that it was a great insult to threaten another alpha with knotting; but wanting to make sure that Chat knew how serious he was. “I do not wish to endure another minute with these barbarians. Handle it. Tell them I accept their freak omega. I will fight with him so that I can knot his ugly ass.” He stopped a minute and then added, “Maybe not in those many words.”  
  
“Of course, my Lord.” Chat answered respectfully, but his anger was visible under his courteous way.  
  
Khris waited after the Chief Negotiator left the throne room.  
  
“By the gods, you need to get laid. Too much anger is not good for your alpha heart.”  
  
“Don’t you start too. As soon as Genevvea heard the agreement details…”  
  
“You mean that when she learned that she was not gonna be the queen?” Khris completed the sentence.  
  
“Yeah! She refuses to bed with me.”  
  
Khris could not keep his laughter down.  
  
“Khris, I’m angry enough as it is.”  
  
“I can imagine. Your beta, huh? Wow… I mean, really???”  
  
“She is so fucking stubborn, Khris; you have no idea.”  
  
“I recall you were considering her being ambitious as one of her best traits.” Khris mocked.  
  
“Gods!!! I know. My father - _may the ancients treat him well_ \- warned me against marrying one of the northern betas, but I was so young back then.”  
  
“You were not as young when you married her.”  
  
“What do you want me say? OK, I chose her, so what? I should endure this.”  
  
“Mmm… Yeah. That’s exactly what I’m trying to say… Actually, I’d like to say that I have told you not to divorce the poor omega just because your beta was being a jealous bitch; but I still remember the fist you placed on my jaw.”  
  
“And you still can get another one.” Jareath breathed through his nose. “I mean, do you realize how angry I am right now. And, for the record, I did not divorce that omega _just because_ Gen asked me to do so; you know it.”  
  
“Come on, Jare. We both know whatever it was between you and Sareah; you’d never send an omega back to her family. I told you back then and I repeat it now that it was ruthless.” Khris said, his eyes cold.  
  
They both stood quite for a while, before Jareath sat back down on the chair.  
  
“Fuck, Khris. I know. It’s just… I feel bad about it already. You know, it was the only reason I haven’t chosen Gen as my queen.”  
  
“I know…” Khris gave a small smile, “I bet you do wish to have an omega now; to help you through this phase.”  
  
“You have no idea. I’m afraid I’m going to lose my mind if she keeps at it any longer.”  
  
“You can always join me in the lower city-“  
  
“Yeah?” Jareath laughed. “And give poor Chat a heart attack.”  
  
Khris joined his king’s laughter.  
  
“Oh, yeah… I can actually imagine him in the same room with you, reminding you to keep it quiet so that no one would hear the King knotting a whore.”  
  
“He would totally do that.”  
  
“Jare, please tell me you will treat your new omega right.” Khris added seriously, after his laughter ended.  
  
The King’s face wrinkled as if he tasted something really sour.  
  
“Oh, gods! I have to, don’t I? I mean I will end up choosing a hideous omega as my queen and I guess it is a kind of payback for what I did to Sareah.”  
  
“How do you know the omega is ugly?”  
  
“You kidding me? They’re offering the strongest omega; not _the fairest of them all_. I have seen some strong omegas before at freak shows: with facial hair and half a knot. Oh, gods! Please let him clear of a knot. I don’t think I can regard the peace agreement that precious if he has an ounce of a knot.”  
  
“You might be surprised.”  
  
“What?!” Jareath believed for moment that his cousin implied he might enjoy a knot, but Khris’ face showed no sign of amusement. “Wait a minute, have you seen him?”  
  
“The brother of Saltuan Beay? Yeah, I fought with him.”  
  
“What? You have to tell me, how does he look?”  
  
“Hmmm, he has red, unruly beard and only one huge eye. Also, his legs are deformed by prolonged horse riding and he smells like a dead fish and-” Khris could not finish his sentence. The expression on the King’s face was so funny that he could not stop the laughter rising from depths of his chest.  
  
The loud chuckle dispelled the Alpha’s horror fast,  
  
“You bastard! Were you lying to me? To your King, _your_ Alpha?”  
  
“You should have seen your face. Oh, my Lord, you are so easy to play with.”  
  
“You tell me how he looks like?”  
  
“Nope. I think it is only fair for you to wait and see. You know, I don’t want you to start suffering so early.”  
  
“He’s ugly, isn’t he? He is… Khris, you fucking bastard tell me!”  
  
But Khris did only continue to laugh, louder and louder.


	2. Chapter 2

The convoy was long and secretive. The security was at its highest since the war. Jareath knew the secrecy was mostly due to Chat’s impossible efforts to keep this arrangement hidden from palace gossip. Poor guy arranged the whole things so professionally that everyone in the Central clan believed that it was Kirgheaz tradition to keep the omega-bride veiled until the mating ceremony. On the other hand, the Kirgheaz believed that it was Go’assa customs that the King’s betrothed being treated sacred and kept hidden from the prying eyes. Jareath had no idea how Chat managed such a risky game. Even though the two clans did not enjoy each other’s company and had absolute minimum conversation only when necessary, keeping such a big secret was not a small game.  
  
The fights would be kept secret too. The Kirgheaz were told that the King was a jealous alpha and did not want anyone to witness the performance of his bride-to-be. On the other hand, the rest of the kingdom would only hear of the events as the King’s efforts to court the omega: No fights whatsoever, but only romantic walks in the king’s forest and as such. Jareath appreciated the effort everyone of his entourage put in together to keep both sides satisfied and happy. Now, the only thing he had to do was to fight with an omega and finish this farce.  
  
The bride-to-be, Jensene, was riding inside the only palanquin of the convoy, hidden from the all eyes. Jareath had requested it specifically; afraid of what everyone would say seeing how _un-omega_ his betrothed was. While waiting for the convoy to arrive to the capital city, he had heard a lot about Jensene. The omega was considered old in Kirgheaz customs. Apparently, they tended to get married as early as thirteen years of age. Thank the gods, Jensene was seventeen. Even though Jaretah wanted to have the eternal peace between the clans, he would draw the line at marrying a fucking kid.  
  
The news about Jensene, the omega brother of Saltuan Beay was long and scary. Apparently, more than hundreds of alphas had asked for his hand since he had reached the age of thirteen, but no one so far had won any fight and deserved the right to marry him. And this information scared Jareath, like a lot. He had seen the alphas of Kirgheaz fighting. They might be smaller in size, but they were no weaklings. They were scary beasts and Jareath did not want to imagine what kind of freak this Jensene kid was to be able to win against a hundred alphas. It was also a total mystery for him as to why any hot-blooded alpha would want this freak’s hand. Chat had said half of the Kirgheaz realm’s alphas were hoping that the King could not win the fight and would end up returning Jensene back to them. Khris had added that the other half had already been mated.  
  
At first, Jareath just laughed at the chance of him losing the fights. He was the Alpha-King. And he fucking knew how to fight. Apart from his alpha blood and power, he was very skilled in the arena. However, his wise men warned him that his Alpha-blood line or King-power would do nothing in a fight against this omega who was neither his mate, nor had accepted him as the Alpha-King yet. Jareath was a scary soldier and a skilled warrior, but when Khris had offered him some reminder sessions in the training room, he was not stupid to be blinded by his pride. Khris had seen the omega fighting before and if he believed his king needed some reminders, Jareath was not going to refuse. In the end, he did not want to be in a position to explain to his subjects why his omega bride-to-be was returning back to his home in case he lost against the freak.  
  
He rose from his deep thoughts with a poke from his cousin; the palanquin had stopped in front of him, expecting the welcome. Jareath wished strength from the gods so that he could manage to hide his disgust when he saw his betrothed for the first time. He gestured the servants to open the curtains. Lucky for him, the omega was sitting alone in the palanquin; so if he did something stupid there would not be too many witnesses. The boy was dressed in a way that Jareath could not make the shape of his body. However, when the young omega raised his head, Jareath saw his eyes behind the delicate tulle dropping from his head.  
  
 _And they were breathtakingly beautiful._  
  
Jareath could not see the rest of his face since Jensene’s mouth was covered with a dark green, silken purdah. But the eyes, the big, bright green, eyes; covered with long black lashes and marked by smoky kohl… Beautiful was not enough to explain the feelings the omega had raised in his chest.  
  
Jareath felt as if his lungs stopped working or his heart skipped some beats. He could not remember the protocol -a first, in his ten years of rule. He just stood there like an imbecile and stared at the beautiful eyes of the omega. He only came to his senses when Khris elbowed him… again.  
  
“Ohm.. Yes. I, the King of the known world and the Alpha of the seven clans, welcome you, Jensene from Saltuan Beaylikh.”  
  
He waited for the omega’s voice which he was sure going to be the sweetest sound he had heard, but the ugly voice of the delegate standing next to the palanquin responded instead.  
  
“We thank you, my King, for accepting us in your palace. We thank you, my Alpha to challenge our omega.”  
  
The curtain was closed again, hiding those beautiful eyes from Jareath. The rest of the night was only the most boring protocol; dinner with the alpha delegates.  
  
Later, Jareath was told that the veil and the secretive clothes were all Chat’s doing. Somehow he managed to make the delegates believe that it was the King’s customs. The Duke of Narzan was afraid that in the slight chance that the King lost the fight, no one in the rest of the kingdom should recognize the omega. This way, Jareath could easily marry another one from Kirgheaz realm without losing face in his kingdom. It was a clever plan. Although Jareath felt insulted that his chief negotiator considered the chance of him losing, he appreciated the effort. On the other hand, after seeing the bewitching eyes, he was no longer dead certain that he would win. The omega made him forget his words with only looking at him; Jareath had no idea how to fight with him if he actually saw his whole face. Maybe that was the reason behind hundreds of alphas losing against him; no one could lift a hand against this bewitching beauty.  
  
When Khris found him at his chambers, Jareath was trying to imagine how the rest of the face was. It was preparation for the fights, he tried to convince himself.  
  
“Don’t tell me you are daydreaming about an omega whose face you haven’t seen yet?”  
  
“How did…”He realized the slip too late and tried to change it, “No, no. Of course not. I was just thinking about the last finance meeting.”  
  
“Of course, you were… Though… I did not know you love finance that much.” Khris answered with a smirk, gesturing the boner Jareath had not realized he was sporting.  
  
“Shit!” He pulled one of the books and placed it on top of his erection. “Damn it.”  
  
“Pull yourself together, Jareath. You’re thirty five, not a teenager. I mean, you’ve had your share of omegas and betas so far. You should not get affected this much.”  
  
“Shut up, Khris.” He defended himself automatically. Then, he decided to confide in his cousin, “I’m screwed, man. I… I have to knot him or… I don’t know. I don’t think I can handle not having him.”  
  
“Gods! Seriously?! Man… you only saw his what, eyes and even that was behind the veil.”  
  
“I don’t care!” he suddenly got up to get closer to his cousin, but Khris’ mocking eyes on his boner forced him go back to his chair. “You have seen him before. Without the veil. You got to tell me. Is he... Is the rest of him as stunning as his eyes?”  
  
“What happened to the _freak_ , or _hideous_?” Khris mocked his cousin, but could not continue against Jareath’s begging eyes. “Oh my! I thought I had seen the end of those puppy eyes when you popped your fucking knot.”  
  
“Khris, please.”  
  
“OK, OK. I haven’t seen much of him. Kirgheaz warriors, all of them cover their mouths when they fighting with the enemy. But after a while I saw him without any veil. He is gorgeous, Jare. I mean, I saw omegas coming from elfin ancestors and this kid, Jensene, he is something else.”  
  
Jareath groaned instead of an answer. That was what he was afraid of.  
  
“Also, you should know that he is an amazing fighter. I saw him fighting on a horse with a bow bigger than anything I’ve seen before. He killed many of our men and not because they were dazzled by his beauty. He’s fierce with his bow and quite talented on a horse.”  
  
“I don’t care how I do it, I’m gonna get his hand. I… I don’t know what is happening to me. Do you think it’s a spell?”  
  
“Yeah, right. Don’t flatter yourself. I don’t think Jensene thinks that you’re such a catch. The rumor has it that his brother had to threaten him with exile to make him accept the Beays’ decision. You are still the enemy king for him.”  
  
“He hates me?” Jareath did not expect this. He did not realize that he was hoping the omega thought the same about him, but ‘hate’? “Really?”  
  
“Gods, I’m leaving. I cannot deal with this. I’ll send some teenage girls to your room. You can gossip and cry for your loves together.” Khris walked out of the room right away but he still heard the angry ‘fuck you’ just before closing the doors.

The days after the omega’s arrival had passed with Jareath looking for excuses to see him. He had tried having a feast, but Chat had decided against it. After all the Duke had done to keep the omega hidden, he had no intention of the King ruining his plans. Jareath had then offered to have a hunting party, but this time it was Khris who declined; claiming that it was not safe until the mating was official for the King to be with the Kirgheaz party while they were all armed. After several unsuccessful attempts, the Alpha had no choice but wait for the day of the challenge.

As in Kirgheazean customs, there were supposed to be three different matches between the omega and the alpha, two of which would be decided by the omega and one by the alpha. However, Chat had already decided Jareath’s part without asking him since apparently it was some kind of tradition for the alphas to choose wrestling. It was to show how strong –and horny, if Jareath was to say anything- they were. Jensene had already informed the delegates that he had chosen horse riding and archery. The matches were scheduled as one in each week, starting with archery, then wrestling and ending with horse riding.

It had been one week since Jareath saw those enchanting eyes. All his attempts to meet the omega one more time were declined respectfully either by Kirgheaz party or by his own men. While he was running after the sweet omega like a horny dog, Khris kept forcing him to train archery, wrestling and horse riding. And the nights have passed with Jareath trying to convince his beta wife to return her marital bed. He had no luck in that end either.

When the long expected day arrived, Jareath could not sleep more than one hour with the excitement. He woke up before anyone in the palace, maybe except his nanny Samanthee. He started his day with a long run in the palace garden, then with a hearty breakfast. By the time the sun-mother rose up on the sky, Jareath was already a big ball of nerves.

“Can you take it easy, Jareath? Your freaking pheromones are driving everyone in the palace into heat or rut.” He heard Khris complaining.

“What?”

“You don’t notice? All of the alphas are sporting a boner and all the omegas are going crazy. You’ve disrupted the omegas’ heat cycles, man. All the omegas living in a five mile radius went into heat. The palace is working properly only because of overworking betas, and even they are getting restless.”

“All except my fucking wife.”

That got a hearty laugh from his cousin. “Do all of us a favor; disregard whatever Chat tells you and get some. Secretly, of course.”

“You know I cannot. This close to the mating ceremony, the Kirgheazeans would take it only as an insult, a great one.”

“I know but you have never been such a stickler for the rules.” Khris asked with a crooked eyebrow.

“I… I just don’t want Jensene to hate me even more.”

“As if I don’t even know you, man! When did you become such a loser!”

Their friendly banter was cut half when the bells announced it was time of the antelope; it was time for the first match.

The Kirgheazeans were ready and seated when Jareath arrived. The King’s side was filled by his closest entourage and the Elite guards. While Jareath was getting ready for the competition, Chat gave a long and boring talk to all those who were waiting. It was only when Jareath took his place on the range, he could see Jensene. He was stunning.

  
  
Jareath could not take his eyes from the perfect figure, even though the tunic and loose pants covering all of his features… He was simply perfect! Jareath could only see his face from the profile, but it was enough to steal his breath. Jensene was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, he had no doubts. He watched with awe how the pretty omega was straining his bow gracefully. The bow was a piece of art too; looked like it belonged to the ancient gods. It looked strong and fierce and even though it was a giant bow it somehow fit perfectly at the hands of the green eyed omega. Jensene carefully placed his arrow and aimed at the target. Jareath could not look at anywhere except the omega’s pretty, freckled -Gods! fucking freckled- face. He only took his gaze away when the cheers rose from the audience; only then Jareath saw that his omega’s arrow hit the target right at the bull’s eye. Khris’ polite cough brought him to the real world and he too shot his arrow. Another bull’s eye. The King’s entourage got crazy with cheers.  
  
The second round was the same. However, just before Jareath’s third round, the wind changed and brought the sweetest smell of the omega right into his nose. Jareath felt drunk right at that moment, his eyesight hindered, his hands started shaking and he completely forgot what he was doing. He barely heard Khris’ voice as if it was coming behind a wall of water. He tried shaking his head but that sweetest scent had already taken him under its spell. He saw from the peripheral vision that the omega was watching him; smiling cruelly too. ‘ _He knows_ ’ Jareath thought. Jensene knew what he was doing to the alpha. And the last few brain cells he had that was still working told Jareath how much the omega was enjoying his effect on him. However, this knowledge had no help when he shot the arrow towards the target. Jareath had started learning how to use weapons since he was a four years old kid. So he had only his muscle memory to thank when his arrow actually hit the target, barely.  
  
There were two other rounds but Jensene did not miss a single round, hitting the bull’s eye each and every one; leaving Jareath at 5 to 4 disadvantage. When it was over, the omega walked towards the King and gave him a salute; but if you asked Jareath it was full of mockery. The Kirgheaz party left the archery range with joy. Jareath watched their happy encounter with red hot jealousy. He watched the alphas, old and young to pat his omega on the back, his omega! They kept touching the green eyed, freckled omega, as if they were deliberately working on driving him mad. As if they were trying to show off, to rub it on his face; those bastards! How dare them to touch what was his. He was the Alpha of the realm and-  
  
“Jareath! Jareath! Pull it together! Alpha!”  
  
He came to his senses; barely. Khris was shaking him. He first felt anger that one of his subjects was touching him, but slowly he realized how rest of his clan was shaking, on their knees.  
  
“What the hell! Khris, why is everyone- oh Gods! Get up, everyone, leave me!”  
  
The entourage left the range leaving the King with his cousin. They were visibly shaking even while walking away. Jareath finally managed to see his cousin’s situation. Khris was no better than the rest of his people. Probably only his blood relation to the Alpha kept him sane and strong.  
  
“I’m… I’m sorry Khris.”  
  
“It’s OK…” Khris managed speaking after a long breath. “All the ancient gods and goddesses! Apparently, you can drive all of us to the frenzy. Alpha, you have damn strong influence, and believe me that’s an understatement.”  
  
“I… This never happened before, Khris. I mean… It is not the first time I find an omega attractive and beautiful and pretty-”  
  
“I think I get the idea, Jare. So what? You think he’s your _true mate_.”  
  
“What? You think so?”  
  
“Seriously, Jare? I mean, you don’t believe those old hags’ stories either. I know you.” After a long look at his heavy-breathing cousin, he continued, “True mate or true lust… you’re definitely reacting him strongly.”  
  
“Isn’t this-” Jareath gestured his southern regions ineffectively, “this crap supposed to affect him as well? I mean, omegas are supposed to respond to the alphas, right?”  
  
“I don’t know.” Khris shrugged, “Apparently not. Maybe because he’s younger. I mean he’s really young.”  
  
“Yeah, he is.” Before he could indulge in the sweet memory of **his** omega, Khris shook him.  
  
“Not again, Jare. Please not again. I cannot take it again.”  
  
“Fuck! OK, OK. I’m leaving into my chambers. Send Gen to me. And Khris… _Make it quick_.”


	3. Chapter 3

He was burning. That’s what it was. He could feel his blood evaporating in his vessels, making him ready to explode with the resulting pressure. He did not know how he made it to his bedroom. He did tell his personal servants to stay out, though he was not sure if anyone in his realm could do anything staying next to him –ah! except his wife. She entered the room with that look on her beautiful face; the one that always drove Jareath crazy: the impenetrable, stubborn, unyielding look.  
  
“You asked for me?” Genevvea asked, her eyes shining with unshed tears.  
  
“Enough is enough, Gen!” He could not help raising his voice. He was losing it and his wife was still being a stubborn beta! “I gave you more than enough time. Your place is my bed when I ask for it!” He pulled her to the bed.  
  
“Yeah?” The beta faced him; her anger was like a fire burning in her eyes. “So that when you are pumped up with that omega bitch’s scent you can use me to get relaxed. I don’t think so.”  
  
She was crying and if it was any other time, Jareath would feel bad. He understood it was hard for her. When Jareath eventually would appoint Jensene as the queen, he would be higher than Gen in their family and a beta under an omega was completely unheard of. However, now was not the time that Jareath could think with his brain or with his hearth. Now, he was ruled by his knot, all his Alpha power was demanding release. Still, he did not want to hurt his wife’s feelings more than necessary. He opened up his trousers and let his hard cock out. He knew his scent would help his wife to submit.  
  
“Come on, baby. You know how much I missed you.” He tried to be as soft as possible; held her tiny shoulders gently and pulled her a little closer. “Didn’t you miss me? It’s been two weeks.”  
  
His efforts were apparently worth nothing. Genevvea rose his head up and looked directly his eyes.  
  
“No!”  
  
Jareath could feel her lust. She was dying to give in too, but her stubborn nature, her fucking anger –and if Jareath was honest her pain too-was too strong. Jareath tried to be soft and understanding and shit; but he was an alpha. Fuck! he was the Alpha. He could not allow any of his subjects to refuse submitting to him. Yet here he was, his wife of five years was refusing him.  
  
“You’re my beta! You’re to submit or else!” He yelled.  
  
Something from back of his mind was telling him that he was going to pay for it, but he could not listen. He tore up her pretty dress under her cries and pushed her onto the bed.  
  
“Shut the fuck up!” He roared. “I know you want it. How can’t you? Half the palace is burning with lust.” He finally reached under her panties. His hand came back soaked. “You’re so fucking wet, Gen. Tell me, if this isn’t for me, are you lusting for someone else?”  
  
“No.” She whimpered.  
  
Her legs started shaking and Jareath realized –even under the heavy fog of his fury- that she was coming. He only touched her and she was coming.  
  
“Fuck! You were dying, weren’t you? But you’d prefer suffering through it instead of submitting to your alpha!” He attacked her breasts which were so pretty and small in his hands. She whimpered and to his surprise came again, right into his hands.  
  
The room filled with pheromones, his beta’s juice was delicious and calling to him. Jareath covered his aching dick with his wife’s juices and pushed into her ruthlessly. Her cry told him that he was being rough; but he could not stop himself. If she got tight during the days she was hiding from her husband, it was not Jareath’s fault. The tightness around him was delicious. He could not give her anytime and started pumping again and again. It was only Genevvea’s bawling that brought him back to reality.  
  
“Please, Jay, please no knot.”  
  
Jareath realized he was trying to push his knot into his poor wife. Betas could not take knots as easy as omegas. In their case, Gen was so tiny compared to Jareath that he could have damaged her if he pushed too much. He had never been this careless before. He had never pushed deep enough that his knot even touched her; she was so delicately tiny. However, in his current lust, he apparently not only pushed way deeper than had ever done, he even tried to knot her.  
  
“It’s OK. It’s OK. Shhh.” He stopped for a moment. He was still crazy with lust, he needed to come but he could finally control himself. “Hold it for me, babe. Hold on to my knot. Your alpha’s knot, baby.”  
  
Gentle, tiny fingers wrapped around his knot and squeezed lightly.  
  
“Oh, yeah, yeah!” And finally Jareath was coming. He came so much that it run down all the way to the beta’s feet. Her cunt was spasming around his cock while her fingers were mimicking the action on his knot. “I love you, Gen. I love you so much!” He breathed into her neck while kissing without a break. He let go of all that pressure and stress and craziness into his beta.  
  
When he was done spurting into her, Jareath turned on his side and pulled his tiny wife on top of him. Genevvea was wiped out, but she held on his alpha’s shoulders and snuggled into his neck.  
  
“I’m sorry I was too pushy, Gen.” He finally confessed, seeing the bruises his beta was wearing. She had used to wear them proudly, but recently their love life became something they both dreaded. “But-.”  
  
“I know.” The beta’s voice was stern. “Your precious omega made you crazy. You think I’m stupid, Jay?”  
  
“Wha?! No?”  
  
“I hear about the secrecy. They don’t even allow you to see him, as if he is an ancient walking among us.”  
  
“Gen, baby-”  
  
“Don’t baby me!” She was yelling again, and Jareath had no idea where she found any strength after their session. “They make you all wired up about some stupid bitch and you came to me after smelling his stinky ass!”  
  
“Come on-”  
  
“No!” She lifted her head to stare right into her alpha’s eyes, “No… What is it? He is so noble that you cannot touch him before the ceremony. I don’t remember you paying that much attention to my honor. You certainly had tons of fun with me before you took my virginity in this bed. What? I’m not as noble? Or you think this honor thing is only for omegas and not required for betas?” She was breathing heavily when she was done.  
  
“You hear what you say? I mean, they treat their omegas like my grand-grand alpha, and you’re jealous of it? You’d prefer me to treat you like a freaking barbarian, Gen? Do you want me to use the old traditions and keep you under a veil in all times and away from all alphas including your own family? If this is what you want, if it makes you feel more important, sure thing. From now on you cannot see any alpha without my presence and no one can see your pretty face except me and your omega servants!”  
  
“Gimme a break!”  
  
“What? What do you want me to do, then, Gen? I’m genuinely asking. What do you expect me to do?”  
  
And she started crying. The sobs took her breath away, her petite shoulders shaking under Jareath’s hands.  
  
She managed to make word between the sobs.  
  
“He’s gonna give you an heir, Jay… I know how much you want it…. I know… how every alpha wants it… Do you… do you have to… make him your queen too?”  
  
Gods! Was there any rest for him?  
  
“Gen, I explained to you. It was in the cease-fire agreement. For them, it’s OK for omegas to be queen. Hell, the fucking savages even send their omegas to war.”  
  
“But what about me?”  
  
“Babe, you’re my first and only-”  
  
“Save it to someone who believes your lies, Jay. I have no position. If he insists, I’m out of the picture in that minute. He will be protected with his kid and on top of that he will have power over me.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“You really believe that. He is Kirgheazean; I’m from Darksea. Do you think he’s gonna forget everything and we kiss and make up.”  
  
“Yes.” Jareath pulled his wife’s face toward him again. “We’re in peace now. And I don’t care who is the fucking queen, Gen. I’m the alpha and no one can tell me who I can bed with or not.”  
  
“You mean other than your favorite wife.”  
  
And that shut him up. He had no excuse and how fucking unfair it was that it had been Genevvea to force the other omega leave. Now, she was afraid of to be the victim of such crime and hell, Jareath had done it in the past and to an omega nevertheless. She was right to be afraid; there was not a big pressure against divorcing betas, not like divorcing omegas. Betas could take care of themselves and they had no kids; they were not like omegas who needed constant protection. And if Jareath had divorced his omega wife because of his beta, then…  
  
“I promise you. I’d never… Fuck, I could never leave you. I love you so much, babe.” He kissed her beautiful dark hair. “Hey, look at me. You know how I felt about Sareah, you know how I feel about you. Do you really think that I could leave you?”  
  
His beta only shook her head; it did not look like she was convinced, but still, it was thousand times better than a new argument. 

  
  
Jareath decided he could not wait until the next fight to see his omega. After pushing Chat enough number of times, he managed to have a congratulatory lunch. He asked for an impressive one to one lunch where he could show off his riches and indulge his omega. However, the Kirgheazeans were apparently overprotective of their omegas during the ‘courting’-Jareath could never understand how it was OK to send their omegas to war but not let them have a lunch with their prospective alphas. There was not much that the Alpha could do but accept the five other Kirgheazeans to the lunch too. Luckily, Chat managed it so that Jensene sat next to him.  
  
It was a little embarrassing the way Kirgheazeans eat. They disregarded the presence of the gold coated spoons and drank directly from the finely engraved cups. And what was unbelievable was that Jensene still looked as attractive as before when he was eating like common folk. His eyes were shining with pure happiness, speaking very lightly and short; smiling like a nymph showing his face after the storm. Jareath finally had a chance to watch his beautiful face.  
  
“I wanted to congratulate you, Jensene for your success on archery range.” Jareath finally collected all his courage and spoke directly to the omega.  
  
Jensene turned his whole attention to the Alpha and gave him a dazzling smile,  
  
“My lord was not bad himself. If it wasn’t a fluke on one of the rounds, we were at a draw.” The omega replied and he did something unspeakable to Jareath. He bit his pink, lush lips in a very suggestive way.  
  
Jareath did not know if the omega was being sarcastic or just flirtatious or just… He did not know what to think. Those white perfect teeth on the kissable lips sent his brain to short-circuit. And if it was not for Khris asking about the food to Jensen, he might have done something stupid like kissing his betrothed in front of all the Kirgheazeans.  
  
However hard it was sitting next to this precious beauty, nothing prepared Jareath for witnessing the triple layer chocolate cake eating Jensene. The omega turned into lust personified right in front of him. The way he sucked the spoon, licked his lips… The moaning… Gods! He was moaning right next to Jareath and if enduring this without attacking the omega right in front of his clan did not prove how worthy the King was, he did not know what else would show his strength. Luckily, this time another Kirgheazean came to his help and he stopped Jensene’s attempts to turn Jareath to a mad person. The omega even apologized and something remarkable happened, he blushed. His pretty face turned into the sweetest pink and he bowed his head. Jareath could not speak even after the group left the table; he only looked appealed after his omega.  
  
“OK. That went better than I was afraid of.” Khris announced after a relived breath.  
  
“Yeah?” Jareath dropped his head into the dinner table. “Khris, I have no chance against him. I mean, I got only a whiff of his scent and I lost where I was. How could I keep myself together when I actually touch him? I… I don’t know if I can.”  
  
Whatever Jareath was expecting it was not his cousin’s laugh.  
  
“How could you laugh right now? I’m gonna lose my true mate and you’re laughing?”  
  
“Oh, now you believe the old-wife’s tales? I do not believe that shit; but whatever it is, you’re so much gone for him that there is no coming back. Look how blind you become.” When he saw that the Alpha had no idea what he was talking about, Khris continued, “I’m talking about that you don’t see how crazy the omega is for you?”  
  
“Wha?”  
  
“He was practically wagging his sweet tail, my Lord. He could not help what he was doing.”  
  
“You think he likes me?”  
  
Khris did not know if it was funny or pathetic that the great King, their Alpha was asking questions which would fit better in the mouth of a teenage girl.  
  
“Tell me you didn’t see how he was biting his lips, showing his tongue, moaning or blushing or looking at you under his girly lashes.”  
  
The grin that grew on Jareath’s face was the most stupid one Khris had ever seen.  
  
“My Lord. I meant what I said but it doesn’t mean that it is going to be easy to win the fight.”  
  
“But… but if he wants it too, surely he would…”  
  
“It’s a matter of honor for Kirgheazeans and honor is everything for them. He cannot help but will try his best. And, I’m sorry but so far it seems you’re losing your head more than him.”  
  
“You think? I… I cannot lose him, Khris.”  
  
“And you won’t, my Lord. If he has some advantages over you, do not think you won’t have anything over him.”

Jareath could not figure out what his cousin meant until the day of wrestling. Khris decided he was the one to prepare the Alpha for the fight and he did a remarkable job if he was honest with himself. Jareath, the Alpha, was standing at the arena, naked if not for his fashionably short loincloth. Khris had asked the servants to oil the Alpha’s tanned body and now he was shining under the afternoon sun. The king’s hair was prepared by the royal barber. Thin braids were keeping his shoulder length hair away from his face, meeting at the back of his head, leaving rest of his hair free to move with the wild wind.  
  
When the Alpha stood at the arena, Khris was not ashamed to admit to himself that he looked gorgeous. His strong body was firm enough to make blushing virgins drool. However, nothing said that his efforts worth something like the amazed looks the omega gave when he first saw the Alpha he was going to wrestle with. The boy looked as if he was struck by a spell. Lucky for the King, the Kirgheazeans kept the boy covered head-to-toe. Khris was sure the whole preparation would go to drain if Jensene showed even a little bit more skin.  
  
At the first time since meeting with the omega, Jareath could do more than staring at his beauty. Jensene was as beautiful as always but he also looked bewildered watching Jareath’s body. At first the Alpha felt humiliated that he was showing off like an adolescent alpha who got some muscle on his bones. However, seeing the lust in his omega’s eyes, he felt content.  
  
After hearing the gong announcing the start of the match, they walked towards each other, middle of the ring. Jareath knew that his opponent would be fast, being young and so tiny. He had to use his strength for his advance and should not let him play catch. On the other hand, what he trusted most was the stupid elixir Khris gave him. It blocked one’s sense of smell completely. Jareath could not sense the sweetest scent that had turned his head around last time; he remembered longingly.  
  
Jensene attacked suddenly, trying to get a hold of the Alpha, but Jareath was a good wrestler. He did learn from the best and he kept learning by training with his soldiers too. There was a lot he learnt from his soldiers, including many dirty tricks. One of those was to tangle the opponent’s dress to immobilize one or two limbs; which Jareath did promptly. With a single hand move, he tangled up the arms of Jensene’s tunic; keeping his hands bound at his back.  
  
“You let yourself disarmed right away.” Jareath could not help but tease even though he knew how much it would anger the boy.  
  
“This is cheating. Fight me like a man, alpha.” The omega answered, his green eyes shooting fire.  
  
“Cheating?” Jareath answered easily, securing his position, “This is winning, kiddo. It doesn’t matter what I’m doing to you. I’m not using any weapons but my body and your own _tiny_ one.”  
  
Jensene was small. Now that Jareath finally pushed him to the floor, and kept him under him, he could feel how tiny the omega actually was under all those fabric. It caused a distraction to feel the omega’s body under him, as it was supposed to be, as it was going to be when he finally would knot… This kind of thinking was going to finish him, Gods damn it. It already gave the omega an opportunity and the boy freed his hands and was trying to squeeze out. However, seeing his omega trying to escape under him brought something animalistic -okay, _more_ animalistic- in Jareath. He growled and pulled the boy under his body with his inhuman strength and lied down on the omega; plastering him on the floor.  
  
The gong was hit after the necessary ten breaths were passed but Jareath could only let the omega go after Khris politely reminded him that it was over. The Alpha helped Jensene up, and congratulated him smiling. However, his good mood was gone in a moment when he saw that the Kirgheazeans scolding the poor boy after they congratulated Jareath.

  
  
Khris found the King in the bathhouse after the wrestling.  
  
“You know everybody in the Kirgheazeans talks about how incredibly worthy of an alpha you are, right now. Apparently, so far you’re the only one that could manage to bring that boy’s back to the floor.” He started smiling, but his happy mood dropped when he saw his king’s face. “Jareath, why are you not happy. You won. So far the score is one-one.”  
  
“I feel like I cheated.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“That scent-blocker. I am perfectly sure, if it was not there, if I could smell him… I would have no chance.”  
  
“I know. I’m actually sure of it. Especially, after learning that someone gave Jensene mucnhin-root.”  
  
“The hell is it?”  
  
“It is a root mostly used by omega prostitutes that can give their scent the power of heat.” Khris replied with his knowing smile.  
  
“You’re saying Jensene’s scent turned my head because it was powered by this freaking root?”  
  
“Yeah. Since only virgin omegas go through these fights, none could be in heat.”  
  
“No kidding. Who could fight with an omega when he was in heat? And I don’t care how strong these Kirgheazean omegas are; no omega can get close to an alpha and not hump if they’re in heat.”  
  
“I know. But apparently, it was not improper for omegas to use different methods to give themselves any advantages. So, it is not even something they hide that Jensene used mucnhin-root.”  
  
“Fucking barbarians.”  
  
“I don’t know man. I kinda started enjoying their traditions. It gives enough power to omegas to do whatever they want.”  
  
“Yeah, tricking and fighting their alpha, so fucking noble.” Jareath grumbled. Omegas are not supposed to be fighting anyone. Their place is inside their home, protected and cherished by their alpha.  
  
“You are **not** his alpha yet, Jare. No matter how much you want to be.”  
  
Jareath groaned, but Khris could not tell if it was because what they were talking or due to the talented hands of the servant massaging his thighs.  
  
“What are we going to do for the next round, Khris. I mean I saw his horse. And we all know Kirgheaz men are legendary with horses.”  
  
“You’re one of our best riders, Jareath.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah… But this boy is fucking light, you saw how tiny he is.” He could not help but remember the tiny figure under his body, trembling, shaking, powerless. He came back to real world with Khris’ cough. Damn! He turned into a teenage alpha. “I mean, his horse is better than anything I have ever seen, and I have more than hundred pound disadvantage here. I can tell he considered all these facts when he requested long race inside the forest. Tricksy, little omega.”  
  
“But, Jare; I don’t think making you fancy or blocking your nose would do us any good. If we could make your scent stronger, maybe; but as far as I know, you have to knot the omega to make your scent to effect him that much.”  
  
Jareath gave his friend a big smile then.  
  
“Oh, Khris. You’re brilliant!”

  
  
Since they had one lunch together already, it was not too hard to arrange another one. Chat, bless his heart, again managed to keep Jensene next to Jareath and this time they both had more than couple of sentences shared between them. They even stayed after the desert –chocolate mousse covered, berry pie this time- to listen to some music. This time, Jensene could keep his chocolate joy a little bit more restrained, but Jareath was happy to enjoy his blessed face a little bit longer because of it.  
  
When the Kirgheazean group was leaving, Jensene did something unexpected and held the Alpha’s hands.  
  
“My Lord. I really want to congratulate you for your winning. You are a fierce warrior and it was an honor to wrestle with you.”  
  
“I… Ohm.. Thank you, Jensene. And please, call me Jareath. We have only one round to be very intimate after all.”  
  
Jensene blushed again, up to the tip of his ears; but managed to sound normal somehow, even prideful. “I think it is wise to wait until the result of the race, my Lord. Let the best rider win.”  
  
“Certainly.”  
  
Jareath let the warm hand to go after seeing the Kirgheazeans giving them nasty eyes. After they left, Khris got closer to his cousin,  
  
“So, you’re not gonna tell me what is this plan of yours. You seem awfully sure of yourself.”  
  
“Khris, my beloved cousin. Nothing is certain and I’m not sure.” The Alpha replied, his eyes still lingering on the leaving omega. However, Khris could bet his horse that his king was hiding something.


	4. Chapter 4

Jensene did not know what was happening to him. It should not be any different than all the other times he had fought for his own hand; but this time, this alpha… something was different. _Very different_. He had felt it even at the very beginning when the King had lifted open his palanquin’s curtains. The very first time he saw those big, hazel eyes looking at him; Jensene knew this alpha was different. Up until that moment, Jensene had hated the guy. He was the King who had declared war on them. He was the reason so many of his friends were either dead or became a widow. He was the very reason Jensene’s father was dead, killed by a traitorous arrow to his heart. Oh, how much Jensene had hated the King.  
  
When the elders had announced the peace, that Kirgheazeans were to submit to the King; Jensene could not believe his own ears. Nobody could. It took them a while to digest the news. And when his brother had told Jensene that he was to marry the King, Jensene had seen red. He was almost going to yell at his brother, or worse, strike him, his alpha brother. Luckily, his brother knew Jensene well and he had been prepared. His siblings and cousins were all there to catch him and hold him until he was calm enough to think clearly. Later, the elders explained it to him that it was his mission; he was to submit to the Alpha-King as his own alpha and to produce him heirs. When the elders gave him the order, Jensene had no choice but obey. Even though he wanted to carve the King’s heart out, he obeyed.  
  
However, when he saw the Alpha for the first time; instead of attacking his throat to kill him with his bare hands -because his family had seized all of his weapons, even his penknife, his only way was to strangle- he got wet. It was the very first time he felt getting wet when he was awake that is. Like those sluts working for the army, he just peeked at the Alpha and his body decided that it wanted him; his body, not him. Jensene had heard about how omegas got slutty after their mating; he just never thought he would become one. So far he was stronger, more agile and smarter than any of the alphas who tried getting his hand; and he thought he was going to stay virgin and strong until the Golden Phoenix would come for his soul.  
  
Jensene had witnessed his threatening warrior friends turning into knot hungry sluts after their mating. They were not even ashamed of what they had become either. One day they were all riding their horses freely on the green mountains, and the next, they preferred their alphas knot in their bitch-holes instead of feeling the breeze on their face. Bitches! That’s what they were and Jensene did not want to become one of them. He was not going to go under another man whatever it was that everybody else said. Of course, nobody had believed him. They all thought he was being childish and it was temporary. Jensene was not the one who would listen to them, but it got harder to convince even himself after what had happened in that wrestling match.  
  
Remembering how very quickly he had been ended under the Alpha still made his cock twitch and his ass leak. When Jensene had felt The King’s mountain of a body on top of himself, he had totally forgotten all of his training. He had had no idea where to put his hands. It was as if the Alpha’s body was made out of fire and was burning wherever it touched him. It took all his willpower -and some- to resist the urge to moan and hump into that muscled body. Jensene remembered his previous wrestling matches. He had never had any problem before. All the other alphas were so easy, so freaking easy; it was like a joke. He, now, knew why they become like weak girls under him; and the knowledge only made him angrier. He was no different than those hungry alphas who, upon getting a whiff of Jensene’s scent, had turned into mindless animals; under the complete rule of their knot.  
  
Had Jareath too realized how miserable Jensene had become? He surely had; but Jensene gave him some credit because the Alpha said or did nothing to implicate this knowledge. Not that he had to. Jensene’s brother, Saltuan Beay, had embarrassed him enough. He knew all his relatives expected him to win as he had always done. Jensene knew that they wanted to show off their beaylik’s power. It was normal for the families to boast about these fights, but this time it was a little bit more serious. Even his brother -who had always encouraged him to play less serious against all the other alphas, who had always told him that it was time to leave, to build his own home with his own alpha- had asked him to win. Jensene knew what he meant; the King of Central clan should lose. It was petty, hell it was childish. The Alpha losing against an omega meant nothing in these fights; happened all the time. However, Jensene had learnt that Central clan’s traditions were not the same and apparently it was going to be real humiliating for the Alpha if he lost. It was not like the King was going to give them their freedom back or anything; but as long as Jensene would not submit that murderous king, he would be happy. Even so, when his brother brought him that disgusting elixir, made out of mucnhin-root; Jensene did not want to accept. He did not want to win with the help of his ass, but his brother, the Beay’s order was certain. However, at the end he had lost even with the power of the mucnhin-root.  
  
Most of the delegates were enjoying the fights, and even though they were making some totally embarrassing comments; Jensene knew that it was no different than any friendly mating-matches. They kept talking how crazy the King got, how easily Jensene lost, how ridiculous their blushing was and so on. He even heard some asking whether or not Jensene felt the alpha’s knot and how big it actually was. Totally embarrassing, never mind Jensene himself had asked similar questions when his best friend Myshea lost to his alpha. It was different. They were friends and they were both omegas.  
  
What really surprised him was the relaxation on the eyes of the delegates when he had lost. Those bastards! Jensene knew they wanted him lose. If Jensene lose, their own virgin omega relatives would be free of this risk. Not that he could blame them.  
  
“Jensene!”  
  
He came to his senses when he heard his brother’s yelling.  
  
“What the hell, boy?! Are you daydreaming or are you riding your horse?” His brother’s horse now was nose to nose with his own. “If you ride like this, maybe I should cancel the match and gave your hand to the King freely.”  
  
Giving an omega’s hand without a mating-match was an ultimate insult for the omega and his family; it only happened if the omega was not a virgin. It meant that the omega’s family was ashamed and they did want to get rid of him/her.  
  
“Sorry, alpha.” Jensene stopped his horse and bowed his head. His brother was the family’s alpha and it was expected him to show upmost respect to him. Saltuan was a rich and hence a powerful Beay. It was a known fact that not an insignificant amount of that wealth came from the alphas who requested mating match with Jensene. The more Jensene won the matches, more alphas sent request for a match; offering more and more gold, horse or sheep. Not that Jensene could claim any of it as his own. It was the family’s wealth and his brother had sole power of it as the alpha.  
  
“Maybe it is better that you learn how to treat your alpha. You know, if you lose this match too, you need him to like you even after popping up your virgin ass.”  
  
“Saltuan! Please…” Jensene felt his face was getting red. Why did his brother enjoy embarrassing him?  
  
“Do not worry brother; it seems like it is going to take some time for the King to fed up with your ass. He is pretty much drooling for you. Maybe you might even manage to pop out an heir before he loses interest in your slutty hole.”  
  
“Why are you doing this?” Jensene could not control his shrieking voice. Saltuan might be his alpha but he had no right talking to him like this.  
  
“Because I want you to see what is going to happen. He is not from our clan, Jen. If you became his omega, you’re gonna be here with him and his clan alone; away from all of us. And I do not wish this to happen to you. I do not wish you to be here all by yourself. If he is not the kind of alpha to treat you with respect and gentleness, who is going to protect you, your honor?” Saltuan brought his horse even closer and held his brother’s arm with affection. “The Central clan is different, brother. They do not treat their omegas like us. I’m… If I only knew there was a slight risk that you could lose, I would never, agree on this however hard the elders forced me. So, please don’t make me regret this. Just win this freaking match and let’s go home. To our mountains, huh?”  
  
“Yes, brother.” Jensene felt horrible. His brother’s voice was full of compassion even though Jensene had raised his voice against him. Nobody trusted the King. It only now made sense that they offered an omega as old as Jensene for this ‘ _honor’._ But Jensene’s traitor omega body did not listen to any logic. His body wanted to be close to the Alpha-King and rub himself all over that huge, glistening, strong-  
  
“Jensene!” His brother’s eyes were open with disgust, “Now you decided to become a bitch?! Now! After refusing all those respectable alphas in our clan. To our enemy?!” Jensene realized he was giving away pheromones like nobody’s business and of course his brother felt it too. Shame covered his whole being. “It is like that, then. You want to lose against a Central-alpha.”  
  
After giving Jensene a long look, Saltuan left; his head was heavy with sadness. Jensene swore loud and long; not caring who else was in ear-shot distance.

The day of the riding match came and found Jensene under the fight between his loyalty towards his family and the urges of his freaking body. But Jensene could do it. He would. He had won every single riding race in his life and his horse was a legend in Kirgheaz clan. He would win and go back to his mountains and the hazel-eyed Alpha-King would become a painful memory to be forgotten.  
  
He took his place at the beginning of the road, waiting for the King to arrive. He sensed Jareath before he could see him. His body started to tingle with pleasure, urging to get even closer to the Alpha. Closer, much, much closer...  
  
“Hello, Jensene.” The King spoke; his voice was as sweet as the honeyed milk they gave freely in the palace.  
  
“My lord.” Jensene answered, head bowed; not necessarily due to respect, but because he did not trust what he would do if he saw the Alpha’s hazel eyes looking at him.  
  
“As you said before, let the best rider win.”  
  
Jensene only nodded. He wished they would hit the gong right away because he sure as hell cannot hold on much longer standing next to the Alpha. Luckily, there were no boring talks this time and as soon as the gong was heard, Jensen rode forward with an experienced kick.  
  
When he put some distance between him and the King, he dared to steal a look. Jareath looked even more awesome, the way his unruly hair was waving with the wind reminded Jensene the mountain lions that he had hunted before the war. The Alpha looked even bigger on his strong horse. When he realized the King was closing the distance, Jensene pulled himself together and pushed his horse even more. The path was not as long as Jensene preferred, but it was long enough to make Jareath’s horse tired. After a while, Jensene did not feel the presence of the Alpha on his neck and he let himself and his horse relax a little. The wind on his face made him feel free again, as if he was back at his mountains. The fresh forest smell made his lungs rejoice. He knew he was getting closer to the finish line. This craziness would be over soon. He would no longer worry about the mountainous body or hazel eyes. He would be free.  
  
It was then Jensene realized the forest smell had turned into something sweeter, more pleasant. It did not take too long to see the reason behind this delightful scent that stole his heart. It was a magnificent scene; Jensene had never seen anything like it before. It was fascinating and other-worldly beautiful: Both sides of the track were covered with flowers of different colors and their collective scent was beyond anything Jensene had ever sensed. The colors were fitting together perfectly; it was as if Treeshia, the goddess of the mountains herself landed here and built this combination with her own hands. Jensene could recognize the deep red colored roses and the white daisies next to them. He could also recognize the lilacs and the jasmines but there were so many more different kinds; different colors, shapes, beauties… and together they looked like the Garden of the Ancients that the priests always talked about.  
  
Jensene did not realize that he had slowed down to touch the flowers. He was not sure if this was real or maybe he was dead and arrived to the Garden to be with his ancestors. The violet flowers felt like velvet, soft and delicate under his hands. The scent was getting into his head and driving him drunk. And suddenly he saw the Alpha, fierce as ever with a smile on his face. He passed Jensene with ease and even winked him.  
  
He fucking winked him! Jensene came back to himself and kicked his horse but he knew it was too late. The Alpha was almost at the finish line. The King tricked him; he was the one behind this witchery, Jensene knew it in his bones. He could swear on his father’s ashes that the smug bastard had prepared the flowers knowing how it would affect him- _the boy from the mountains_. He could see it clearly from that grin, that wink… Fucking cheater!  
  
When Jensene arrived at the finish line, he saw the King’s men were celebrating. Even Kirgheazeans were celebrating. He was just about to jump off his horse when he saw that the King was standing next to him; offering is hand for help. The Alpha himself, as if he was a plain stable-boy, helped Jensene get off the horse under the surprised looks from everyone.  
  
“You rode well, Jensene.” He spoke again with that sweet voice and not lacking any of his general smugness.  
  
“But you won, your Majesty!” Jensene replied; he barely stopped himself spitting out the words.  
  
“Barely, if I may say. I saw you enjoyed my garden on the way.”  
  
The cocky bastard!  
  
“Yeah. It is odd that it was as if you knew how much I would enjoy it.”  
  
“A man can hope.”  
  
“Or cheat?” Jensene could not stop himself this time.  
  
“I’d never.” Jareath said but his face announced the exact opposite. “If we consider that using beauty to distract the opponents is cheating, I’d say you’re cheating from the start, Jensene. Surely, my garden is nothing compared to your beauty.”  
  
Jensene could not answer. He felt his cheeks burning, again. The Alpha was too close. And then he got even closer and held -held!- Jensene’s hand. Jareath’s hands were like a giant’s; Jensene’s was dwarfed inside those huge paws. Then, the King did something unheard –again- he brought Jensene’s hand to his lips and kissed his hand.  
  
Jensene felt as if his hand was seared by it. His cock rose to occasion and his ass squirted hell of a lot juice. If the Alpha’s eyes any indication, Jareath felt the affect he had on the omega.  
  
“I look forward to seeing you at the dinner, Jensene.”

  
  
“You sly dog!” Khris’s voice boomed in the big bedroom.  
  
“Hey! I’m still your king.” Jareath responded with a smile.  
  
“And apparently, being a king has no effect on your shamelessness. You really asked them to build a flower garden?” He gave a friendly fist to the Alpha’s shoulder. “Genius!”  
  
“Oh, what can I say? I’m what I’m.”  
  
“Shut up! So, I heard that the ceremony is in two weeks; isn’t it… a bit early?”  
  
“If I have to wait a day more, I might consider elopement.”  
  
Khris could not help his laughter this time.  
  
“Then, we’re lucky that in two weeks you can enjoy that pretty omega with his alpha’s consent.”  
  
This time Jareath could only groan.  
  
“Tell me, o king! How much it cost you to build such a garden in that short notice?”  
  
“Come on, Khris. We’re talking about my true mate here. Do you think I care about the money I spent?” He then looked around and whispered to his cousin’s ear, “It was hell of a lot cheaper than the ring I bought Gen to calm her down. Man, when she learnt about the garden…”

  
  
In a single day, Jensene’s whole world had changed. After the match, instead of going back the guest quarters with his clan as usual, the guards left him with the palace servants. Jensene’s family had servants too but nothing like these. They were fussing about anything and everything and suddenly Jensene was late to do tons of stuff. Sebeiteen was complaining that he had no time to finish the gown, Tylerene was ready to cry that the emeralds were wrong size; Adriane tried to steal Jensene so that he could teach him the royal dance. Jensene was overwhelmed; it felt like he was being stretched in different directions and they all expected him to decide on things he had no idea about.  
  
They expected him to have an opinion on the fabric and the flowers and the decor and the food and the music and… Jensene could not care any less. He was ready to draw his sword and send all the nagging servants away, but suddenly someone shut everybody up. He saw a tall, beautiful beta.  
  
“My Lord Jensene.” She respectfully greeted him. “I’m Traki. Our Majesty assigned me as your personal assistant himself.”  
  
Great one more person to ask him questions and demand decision.  
  
He tried to muster up a smile for the beta,  
  
“Traki. I… I don’t think I can handle one more person-”  
  
“No, my Lord. My job is not asking you questions.” Traki replied with a smile as if she had heard his thoughts, “My job is to help you decide. You can leave all these protocols to me; unless you wish to decide on them personally. Otherwise, you do not have to think about any of those.”  
  
“What about fabrics?” Jensene whispered, somewhat ashamed; it felt like he was slacking off his responsibility.  
  
“Unless you have a strong opinion of any of these decisions, I will gladly handle them.” Traki answered smiling.  
  
“You are my savior.” Jensene was going to hug her, but could not decide if it was something acceptable in the Central Clan or in the palace.  
  
As she had claimed, Traki took care of the business. She started ordering people around and suddenly all that nagging gave its way to ‘ _Yes, madam’_ s. In a single day, Jensene tried so many different gowns, suits, uniforms that before the day ended he just wanted to go to sleep after the tailor left. However, Traki insisted showing him the rest of his quarters.  
  
Jensene had a very large bedroom. The bed was big enough to have two couples wrestle in it. The bed covers, curtains, the drapes are all in one design and looked pretty heavy and expensive. There were paintings everywhere, some showing the view from the great sea, some naked omegas lying in strange beds. There were a couple of small and big sculptures sitting on the large drawers. Everything looked so big… _so foreign_.  
  
There were several doors in his bedroom but most of them opened to small rooms designed for his clothes. And one door… A hammam??  
  
“A hammam? _For me only?!”_  
  
“Of course! You’re the omega of the Alpha-King. Surely, you wouldn’t expect to be in a hammam full of strangers.”  
  
“But, Traki…this place is huge.” Jensene asked while staring at the room. The light was scattering playfully on the blue and white mosaic tiles. A dozen basins, engraved with a million different patterns, were circling around the huge hammam rock. The room was big enough to be communal bath and did not look anything like the personal clean-up spaces they had in each bedroom in Kirgheaz.  
  
“So that you can host your friends here.” Traki answered.  
  
“In a hammam?” The hell with Central traditions! Who would host their guests naked?  
  
“Yes. Actually, you’re expected to spend the day before the ceremony here with your closest friends.”  
  
“I’m to host my friends in a hammam?” Jensene had to repeat.  
  
“In _your_ hammam, my lord.”  
  
Lucky for him, Jensene did not have any friends in the capital.  
  
Traki took him out to show him his den and explained to him that they can fill the room for his interest with books, paintings, games. Before Jensene could ask anything else, he heard people entering his quarters in a rush. When everybody in the room inclined their head to greet the newcomer, Jensene nearly followed suit; if not for Traki’s hand stopping him.  
  
All this noise was because of a tiny, brunette beta apparently. She was even shorter than Jensene, but looked fierce. Jensene would assume that people would request his permission to enter his quarters, but he let go of the logic after learning about ‘ _hosting people in a hammam’_. Who knew what the palace customs in this matter were. Before he could say something to greet the beta, she started speaking.  
  
“My, my. Finally, we met.” She gave Jensene a long look over before continuing, “I’m Genevvea, the Alpha-King’s first wife.”  
  
“Oh.”Jensene knew the King was married, but he had never seen the wife before and almost forgotten her existence. “I’m Jensene. I’m… not yet… you know.”  
  
Genevvea took his offered hand after a moment; shook it very light and short. She turned his hand in her tiny ones and went over his skin and turned to Traki:  
  
“My gods! Traki, you should give him a good skin treatment. These hands are as rough as a farm boy’s.” She turned her black eyes into the omega, “No offense, honey. I know you’re new to the palace and luxury. But you’ll get used to it.” She dropped her voice slightly as if talking privately to the omega. “The Alpha prefers his bedmates soft and pliant.”  
  
Jensene might be new to the palace, but he easily recognized the enmity coming from the beta. However, he was not going to confront the wife of the Alpha.  
  
“Thank you, madam.” He offered instead.  
  
“So, how are the preparations coming?”  
  
Tracki jumped to answer, “We’re on the track, my lady.”  
  
“I hope you’re overseeing every detail, Traki. This will be a **royal** wedding after all.”  
  
And with a curt nod to Jensene, she swept out as regally as she had appeared; her servants in tow.  
  
“Don’t you worry, my lord.” Traki spoke up immediately, misunderstanding his expression, “The wedding will be phenomenal.”  
  
Like _that_ was Jensene’s biggest problem.


	5. Chapter 5

  
  
When everyone was out and Jensene was alone in his bedroom, he could not sleep. He was tired, exhausted actually; but sleep was evading him. However much he tried, he remembered how Traki corrected his eating and speaking and standing. How everybody was surprised at his lack of knowledge on dancing and music and art. How his skin was too rough, too muscled, too hairy. He was an omega for Gods’ sake, not a female omega. Of course he was going to have muscles and some hair at his crotch! And of course he did not sit at home and written poems at how dreadful the songs of nightingales.  
  
However, apparently in Go’assa that was how he was supposed to be. He wanted to laugh at them, their stupid rules and fancy clothes and artificial politeness. He would have, as easy as riding his horse but he desperately needed the approval of the Alpha, his mate-to-be. He wanted more than anything to be liked by the hazel eyed king. And he saw his wife. How perfect, and beautiful and proper she was. How she handled everything with ease. Jensene had no chance in this world.  
  
“I see that you’re up to a majestic life style already”  
  
Jensene jumped at the un-announced guest’s voice. He had been so tired after that stupid dance lesson that he could not even put on his evening gowns after the long bath and was sleeping naked on his enormous bed. Before looking up to yell the person who was invading his privacy (–privacy? _Hah!_ ) He was getting used to this life style, alright- he covered himself with one of the many bed covers.  
  
“Who the- Mysh?!!! How?... When… Wha?”  
  
“You look gorgeous, Jen. Let me see you.” Myshea ran to him and pulled the cover off his shocked friend. “Oh, Goddess Klea… What’as been done to you? You’re shining!”  
  
After his friends’ shameless gaze, Jensene finally pulled himself together and covered his body again.  
  
“Mysh! Stop it.”  
  
“Oh come ooon. This palace people do know how to look after your body. Don’t be ashamed. You’re going to be with the Alpha-King, I bet the guy’s past was filled with different beauties, you sure want to use all you have to give an impression.” He wiggled his black eyebrows.  
  
“Mysh!!! Please. Gods! I totally forgot how shameless you were. What are you doing here? I thought you were in the village.”  
  
“Apparently the Alpha didn’t want you to be alone here and all your omega friends were called to the capital. King himself arranged the travel.”  
  
“Really.” Jensene could not help either the smile or the blush growing on his face.  
  
“Jen. I’d never thought that I could see you in love.”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“But you are! Look at you. So, he is the one, huh. His scent made you weak at your knees.”  
  
“It wasn’t his scent! Son of a bitch tricked me.” Jensene remembered the garden with venom.  
  
“Come on… Really?” Myshea was skeptic but it was a serious accusation.  
  
“He built a flower garden on our way, like none you’ve seen. It was like from The Garden. I thought I was dead and my ancestors coming. It was so beautiful and smelled so good, tempting…” Jensene stopped awkwardly realizing how stupid he sounded after seeing his best-friends mocking face. “What? He did it on purpose.”  
  
“Come here!” Myshea hugged Jensene like old times, bone crushing and loving.  
  
“Oh, Mysh….” Jensene did not know why he felt like he was on the verge of crying.  
  
“Hey, it’s OK, Jen. It’s a big change. I mean even if it was with an alpha from our village, mating is a big change. This… It’s OK to be scared.”  
  
Jensene could not answer; he buried his face into his best friend’s neck and bit his lips to stop his tears.  
  


  
  
  
  


The hammam was hotter than usual. The air was thick with steam; Jensene could barely see some of his friends here. To his surprise they had eaten their lunch together in the hammam, a big and rich table prepared for him and his friends. It was funny to eat with nothing but a piece of loin cloth; but they were all omegas and very close friends. Jensene still could not believe his alpha-to-be had arranged this for him. However, now the food was making him dizzy and the ice cold drinks the servants carrying did nothing to help either.  
  
“I heard all the omegas here know more on mating than the whores of the mountain.” Ammie explained shamelessly.  
  
Myshea joined the discussion right away:  
  
“You would not believe what I’ve seen here. They have a toy shaped like an Alpha’s dick.”  
  
The joined surprise rose from all the omegas in the hammam.  
  
“I’m serious.” Myshea continued with determination. “With the knot and all.”  
  
“Myshea!” Jensene could not take any more. It was so embarrassing. “I think we’re getting drunk.” He continued, wishing this embarrassing conversation to be over.  
  
“No! No’ ye’ ma friend. ‘me on Jen, we gotta sing more.” Mathea tried to speak but his words were no longer making much sense.  
  
“I think Jensene is right. You don’t wanna be hangover on your mating ceremony.”  
  
“Shit! Adriane, tell Traki that we’ll retire to my room.” Jensene ordered the servant.  
  
“Sure, my Lord.”  
  
The answer resulted with manic laughter from his friends, all were mocking Jensene with ‘ _Mi Lord_ ’s; bastards!  
  
“So, Jensene.” Ammie asked checking that none of the servants were in the room. “I heard that Alpha divorced one of his mates, is that right?”  
  
All the omegas dropped silent. D-word was a heavy one in the mountains. Mates do not divorce, never. Unless, omega’s family decided that their child was being treated badly, and sometimes not even then.  
  
“Why?” Jensene asked with fear. If the King was kind of an alpha to send his mates back to their clans, he had to know it now. Although, it was kind of too late.  
  
“I don’t know, but-” Myshea began to answer but could not continue because the servants were back and they had to go back to their sleeping chambers.

  
  
  
  


When it was time to be apart from his friends, Jensene asked his best friend to stay. He was a nervous wreck. The last talk they had in the hammam had revoked all the efforts of the massages on his body. He was like a single strained nerve.  
  
“Hey, Jen? What is it?” Myshea asked with compassion. “You’re afraid of tomorrow?”  
  
“I don’t know. I guess...” Then he laughed at his weakness. “I turned into a little girl.”  
  
“Nonsense. You can still beat the shit out of everyone in fights. Show me a single little girl who could do that.”  
  
“Mysh… What if… What if…” Jensene was scared; he knew that the omegas of the Central clan were different. They were all soft and pampered. They knew how to dance elegantly and sing sassy songs. They knew ancient, boring poems about love and eternity, not the ones about the prettiness of the winds coming from the mountains or passion of freedom. They knew how to knit and paint; and they did not have callused fingers from the heavy swords or hardened feet from climbing barefoot. They were trained to be pleasing to their alphas, at home or in the bed. He was nothing like those omegas and he was scared of what would follow if the Alpha-King did not like him.  
  
“Hey… why are you worried so much?” Myshea asked genuinely, “you have nothing to be afraid of.”  
  
“What if he asks me to do stuff?” He stopped but his friends questioning looks pushed him explain more “You know, tomorrow night. In the bed.”  
  
“You know what to do, Jen. You were with us when Nana gave us the Talk. And your body is gonna take care of the rest.”  
  
“But you said… I mean… what if the Alpha expects me to know more. What if… I cannot live with the shame if he sends me back.”  
  
“What? Jen, he’s not gonna send you back.”  
  
“You said he did it before.” Jensene argued stubbornly.  
  
“Jensene, look at yourself. You know alphas are dying to have you. Did you forget already?”  
  
“But they were from the mountains. The Alpha, he is from Central clan… Maybe-”  
  
“No maybes. I can tell you from experience, the alphas from central clan are no different from the ones in the mountain. They have their knot instead of their brain when it comes to omegas. And you’re a gorgeous omega.”  
  
Jensene could not close his mouth fast enough. He knew that his best friend was laying with alphas (and betas too) after his grief period was over, but he did not know he did it with the alphas of Go’assa too.  
  
“What?” The omega shook his shoulder, “I’m in here forever and you can’t really do much in this boring city.”  
  
“Come on Mysh. I know you know some stuff.” Jensene knew he was completely red and it was not due to the buzz he got from the cold wine he kept drinking all night. “Just give me some pointers.”  
  
“Jensene. You’re a virgin. Even if I gave a month long course, it will not change much. And believe me; the Alpha is going to love how innocent you are. Alphas are territorial like that.”  
  
Jensene knew it was the case for mountain alphas. But in the city they teach their omegas how to take a knot; surely the alphas here were different. Myshea apparently saw the doubts on Jensene face because he soon tried to console him:  
  
“OK. Very briefly. I can’t believe I’m doing this. So, you know the drill. You guys will retire his bedroom, and will undress each other.”  
  
“I know these. Just tell me more about-”  
  
“Shut up and listen. OK. So, it depends on the pheromones but most probably you’ll be nervous as hell. Whatever the case, try to relax yourself and let his scent do the job. He should be doing everything slowly so that his scent overcomes your nerves, OK.”  
  
“What if he doesn’t?” Jensene asked nervously.  
  
“OK. Yeah, there is a chance he might be not seeing properly cause you most probably took his brain away. If you realize he is trying to go right into business; just try to kiss him.”  
  
“On his lips?”  
  
“No, on his nose! Of course his lips.” Myshea sighed. “Jensen, come on you know all this.”  
  
“It’s been a while, Mysh. I was thirteen back then.”  
  
“And whose fault that you returned each and every available alpha since then? OK. Yeah. His lips or whatever. If it isn’t enough and he is in rut; then try to use your hand.”  
  
“On his lips?”  
  
“Jensene!”  
  
“Sorry, I can’t think. I’m too nervous.”  
  
Myshea gave a very long and hearty laugh.  
  
“Who knows, he might enjoy sucking your fingers, but I meant his cock.” He looked directly his friend’s nervous eyes. “Do you remember that night when we saw two alpha boys jacking off?” When Jensene nodded silently, he continued, “OK, just like them. Grip his cock and slowly move your hands on it. It should make him go nuts until you’re wet and ready.”  
  
Jensene sighed. He kind of knew these already, but he was still nervous of being unsuccessful.  
  
“OK, one more thing.” Myshea started nervously, “You might try sucking his cock.”  
  
“What?!!” The omega’s eyes were as big as saucers and his pretty face wrinkled like he was eating lemons, “He’s peeing from there!”  
  
“Yeah. OK, maybe it’s better you don’t give it a try just yet.” His friend replied with a smile.  
  
After standing silently for a moment, Jensene couldn’t help but asked:  
  
“Have you ever-”  
  
“Jen, I’m not gonna ruin your surprise any more. We’ll talk about all the dirty details of my sex life after you’re no longer a virgin. OK.”  
  
“Is he gonna demand me to suck him?” Jensene was in panic.  
  
“Jen, look at me. He is going to be as nervous as you are. Don’t worry too much. And believe me, when your body is ready, you’re not gonna remember anything I tell you anyways. And it’s gonna be amazing.”  
  
He was not convinced but did not want to keep his friend any longer; Jensene just nodded and saw Myshea off.

  
  


Jensene had never seen such a large crowd without a battle. The dress he was wearing was so alien to him that he had to constantly will himself not to fidget in it. The tunic was long, a lot longer than he could comfortably ride a horse in without pulling its skirts up to his belly. It had jewel like beads on it everywhere, and he could tell they made a pretty design on the fabric, mostly green and black. Traki chose everything related for the dress and she explained him that the color was to bring up his _pretty_ eyes out. He could not decide what to think when he had looked at the mirror before coming up to the ceremony; but judging the lustful eyes of his alpha-to-be; Traki had done a good job.  
  
He had been memorizing the long and unnecessary steps of the ceremony for last three days. However, he was still nervous that he might miss a step here, or mispronounce the prayer special to the Alpha-King’s ceremony. The ceremonies in his home were much simpler and shorter too. No grand priests, no bishops and most importantly no public greetings. Only friends, neighbors and relatives.  
  
When he was finally presented to the King by his brother; Jensene had become a ball of nerves. Jareath on the other hand, looked as calm as ever; held Jensene’s hand in his own with elegance and kindness.  
  
“Hey, we’re almost done.” He whispered in Jensene’s ears.  
  
“My Lord is a bad liar; and I know we have three more hours of this thing going before the feast starts.” Jensene replied in a whisper too. Even though he knew perfectly that the King was lying, somehow it helped Jensene’s nerves that his alpha was trying to calm him.  
  
The rest of the ceremony was as nerve wrecking as the beginning, but luckily Jensene finished it with only a couple of minor mistakes. When it was time for him and the King to retire to their room, Jensene’s clan started howling and kicking the floor. It was a common thing to do in the Mountains to embarrass the newlyweds, but even Jensene could say that doing it to the Alpha-King was kind of unexpected. However, Jareath did not take offense or anything and to Jensene’s surprise he responded with a cheerful howl too. The Kirgheazean rejoiced at the King’s respond and increased their noise even more and Jensene thought if he could blush more, his face would explode with all the blood that attacked to his face.  
  
Everyone hailed the King and his mate on the way to their chambers, but Jensene could not greet them back. He was going to lose his virginity, take this huge Alpha’s knot in him for the first time; and thinking that every single person seeing them knew this fact made it really hard for the young omega to manage to even walk let alone walk and talk.  
  
“I thought we would never be alone!” Jareath sighed when he shut the enormous doors close.  
  
Jensene did not know how to behave, so he just stood where his mate left him, right in front of the doors. He watched Jareath took of his crown and then sat down on the – _holly! That was a humongous bed!_  
  
“Are you planning to stand there for the night?” The King asked musingly. “Won’t you prefer sitting next to me, maybe?”  
  
Jensene could not find his voice to reply, but managed to nod slightly and sat down close to the edge of the bed. He could feel his blood rushing to his ears and he was sure people could hear his heartbeat from the next county. He realized how wet his hands were and he felt disgusting with all the sweat covering his body. Suddenly, it occurred to him that the King might feel that his smell is foul. Why wouldn’t he? Jensene was in this funny suit since lunch time and he was sweating constantly. His mind put the images of the Alpha’s disgusted face after getting a whiff, how the King would throw him out with loathing, him crying in front of his brother’s door-  
  
“Jen?” The king’s voice was soft and the nickname made Jensene’s hearth flutter a little.  
  
“My lord?!”  
  
“Let’s calm down a little OK? And Jen, you’re my mate now. Can you use my name?”  
  
“Yes my… Yes, Jareath.”  
  
“Jen… Gods! You’re smelling so sweet… and I….” The King stood up and walked a little away from the bed before continuing, “I’m trying to take it slow… but I want you to know… how I can hardly keep my hands off you. And…” He started laughing, “You turned me into a blushing virgin too. I can’t even talk… I want you to enjoy tonight, okay? I’ll try my best. But if I get over my head, please understand you’re making me crazy with want… I mean, you have been since I saw you first time.”  
  
Jensene finally could raise his eyes to face his mate. And the moment their eyes met, Jareath was on him, kissing his face, his lips his neck; inhaling him. It felt good, oh so good, but Jensene could not forget how sweaty he was. Though, the alpha did not make any gestures showing that he currently felt anything but lust.  
  
“You’re… gods. You’re made for me. I just… Open your eyes, Jen!” The king growled between his frantic kisses. “Look at me!” He ordered.  
  
Jensene did not realize his eyes were closed. When he opened them, he saw the king’s beautiful, hazel eyes looking right into his soul.  
  
“Alpha.” He heard himself whisper.  
  
Jareath went crazy at the word.  
  
“My mate… Mine. _Mine_.”  
  
Suddenly, the King’s hands were everywhere. Jensene realized that his pretty dress was torn into pieces in mere seconds. He felt overwhelmed too. Jareath’s hands were holding him tightly, tight enough to leave bruises everywhere. And his mouth, gods! His mouth was everywhere too. When he felt teeth on his skin, he felt a rush of wetness in his hole, without realizing his hips were moving, lifting up slightly to press the alpha’s huge body.  
  
He was almost naked; the parts of his dress was still hanging on his body where it had been ripped apart, at his wrists, ankles and neck but rest of his body was completely naked and shivering under the intense attention of the alpha. When the kisses turned into bites, Jensene could not hold his voice any longer and he moaned with lust. He wanted to touch the alpha, his alpha. He wanted to feel his body everywhere, his eyes, his mouth... and oh... oh... was that bulge his highness’ dick? Another rush of wetness came and this time Jensene felt it trickling out of his hole.  
  
Jareath raised his head suddenly; he visibly scented around and Jensene knew the Alpha realized he was leaking. With a loud growl, the King turned Jensene face down and before the omega could tell what was happening he felt the alpha’s breath on his ass.  
  
“Hnnng!” He totally forgot how he wanted to resist, that he did not want the king to see how disgustingly wet he was, that he was scared that Jareath might feel his smell offensive. Anything and everything in his mind which is not _alpha, alpha, alpha_ was out the moment he felt Jareath tongue on his asshole.  
  
The King was licking his ass; like a freaking dog. And instead of feeling disgust, Jensene felt a great deal of pleasure. The feeling was beyond anything he had experienced before. It was sweeter than honeyed milk, better than the feeling the wind on his face, better than winning a fight. It was pleasure in its most basic form and Jensene could not hold his moans nor could he stop his hips to push his ass into the alpha’s mouth even more. Jareath was eating him, slurping the juices his ass kept pushing out. He was eating him like Jensene was the sweetest thing the Alpha had tasted, and he could not get enough. He pushed his tongue in, more and more. Using his hands, he opened up Jensene’s cheeks to reach even further. Swallowing whatever the omega’s body was serving up to him.  
  
After a long time that left Jensene as a mindless, shaking lump, Jareath left his ass alone. He kept saying stuff which did not register to Jensene’s mind since everything in him was begging for the Alpha’s knot, and his knot alone. Everything lost its importance in his life. Nothing mattered. He did not remember who he was or what he was doing. The only thing mattered was the big alpha next to him, handling him, pushing him.  
  
“’m gonna fuck you so good. Make you mine, mine alone.” Jareath growled, “Look at this sweet ass, pure little thing.”  
  
Jareath was lost in lust. His new mate was shaking and begging under him. Trying to dry hump air to get any kind of release; and with his every move, his little, pink hole was releasing another drop of trickling syrup asking for the alpha’s attention. However, his dick was pressing hard and he was afraid if he did not get into his mate’s sweet hole like right now, his knot might pop without it. It was then he realized he was still completely dressed, unlike the naked omega shivering under him. Some fabric was still clinging to his pale body after Jareath brutally ripped the dress apart; he might feel guilt for his roughness if his dick was not pushing this much for a release.  
  
When he ripped the buttons off his trousers and got his cock out, he could not help but moaned at the sight before him. The omega’s ass looked so small compared to his cock; it looked like an impossible act to push it inside. However, the alpha in him did not care the geometry or the physiology or anything at all except pushing his dick into that asshole. He held Jensene tight with one hand and pushed himself in as slow as his lust would allow. He watched the small opening yield to the hard organ. He watched how his cock got lost inside this tiny omega until pleasure was all he could think of. He realized Jensene was moaning, mostly with lust but with pain too. However, he did not try to get away or push Jareath back; he simply stayed as he was and took whatever his alpha was giving him. When he was as deep as he could get, Jareath forced himself to give his mate a little time to get used to the alien presence in his ass, though he could not do it long enough. In mere moments, he was riding the omega as he wanted since the first time he had laid eyes on him, pushing further and further inside the small, giving body.  
  
Jensene was moaning louder and louder. He was in pain; Jareath knew it was the case. He was a big alpha, and had an even bigger dick. His mind kept telling him to take it easy, make it easier for his new mate who was younger and smaller than any of his previous partners; but he could not control his body. His knot started to swell not long ago and was catching on the rim of Jensene’s delicious ass, probably making it more painful to the young omega. His knot stuck inside in a record time, after entering barely ten times. His mind finally made itself heard and instead of forcing to pull his knot out, he managed to still himself. He was trying to concentrate on coming so that he would not lose it and rock his mate more when he realized Jensene was moving his hips to make a figure eight on his knot, pressuring him inside. When his mate reached his orgasm, his ass squeezed Jareath’s knot so hard that it felt on this side of painful. But it caused him to shoot his long awaited come into the clenching hole and he howled with pleasure. He fucking howled and he was sure that everyone in the palace could feel his release, but he could not care less at this moment.  
  
Jensene became a rug-toy after his release. Jareath held him gently and turned them so that his tiny mate was on top of him. The young omega kept shaking and whimpering, his face was a mess with tears, lips bitten red and swollen and he was the most beautiful thing Jareath had seen in his life.  
  
“Mine.” He whispered into his omega’s ears, and hugged him a little tighter. He placed small, kisses along the beautiful neck. He was a little bit disappointed that Jensen did not open up his throat to show his submission and invite the mating bite. But Jareath could not blame his young omega when he was simply passed out because of their mating. Jareath could wait to give his bite, to mark his beautiful mate.


	6. Chapter 6

Jensene opened his eyes with the sun shining onto his face and closed them immediately. The first thing he realized that it was late, the sun was already up. The next thing was how sore he was. Every single muscle in his body was aching; like in the days after the big battle. However, the pain he felt deep in his ass when he tried to turn a little was nothing like he had felt before. It was as if he had no longer got an asshole but a battered, torn opening. He could not help but hiss a little, which was when he realized he was not alone in the bed.  
  
His eyes blinked open immediately and he was faced with the… his alpha. Jareath did not look like he just woke up, more likely he was watching Jensene for a while.  
  
“Good morning, mate.” He smiled with those ridiculous dimples on his face. “You look absolutely stunning in your sleep.”  
  
Jensene felt himself blush, and his mate’s smile got even wider.  
  
“Good morning.” He managed to say with a burn his throat. He realized he had lost his voice. “Why-” The understanding filled his mind together with shame. “Oh, gods!”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Was I… I mean… Did I raise my voice? Last night, I mean.” He asked, his voice was almost lost in his shame.  
  
“Hmm hmm.” The king replied, enjoying his answer way too much. “You yelled my name again and again, my love. You let everyone know who you belonged to.”  
  
Jensene could not help but burry his head into his mate’s shoulder. He knew that all his mated friends had done the same thing; it was normal and expected. He remembered how loud his best friend Myshea had been on his nuptial night. Unfortunately, he also remembered how much he had made fun of poor Myshea the next time he had seen him.  
  
“You know,” the alpha continued, “if it’s up to me, I prefer you yelling my name every single night.” He finished with a small kiss on Jensene’s neck.  
  
Jensene tensed up, waiting his alpha to hold his head and claim him. Actually, he was a little surprised that the alpha had not put his claim yesterday night during their mating. However, Jareath did not clutch his hair, nor pushed his head back. He did not show his domination over Jensene by pushing his teeth into his skin. He simply got couple of more kisses, his breath shaking as if he was waiting for something. Jensene waited and waited which seemed like a really long time but the alpha pulled his head back. Jensene turned back to see his mate’s face, to get an idea, any idea of what was going on his mind. The move, however, opened up the covers spread on him, showing up more naked flesh.  
  
“Oh, baby… Look at you.”  
  
Jensene looked at himself in his awkward position. His body was covered with bruises; finger shaped ones from the rough handling, the purple marks from every point where his blood sucked to the point of pain. He was not a weak, little child. Jensene had had his share of battles and fights that left his body in bruises, but so far nothing marked him as widely as his mate had done; and strangely, it felt good.  
  
He raised his eyes up to his mate’s face and saw that Jareath was watching him with awe in his eyes. The alpha started to put little kisses from the top of his nose to his nipples.  
  
“Ohhh, you’re so sweet… Soo… My gods!!! Jen, baby…” The words, with or without meaning, kept falling from the alpha’s mouth nonstop and Jensene soaked in them. The King liked him; he liked seeing him even after they mated. Maybe him not claiming Jensene was one of their strange customs, nothing else. His instincts were slowly taking charge of him again. His hips were getting restless and he could not resist the urge to press himself up to the alpha. However, after the first attempt, the pain from his hole shut him for a moment, making him forget all the pleasure he was feeling.  
  
“Ingh!”  
  
“What’s wrong?” Jareath stopped his foreplay in that moment, “Jen, what is it?”  
  
“No… nothing.”  
  
How could Jensene tell his alpha that he could not have his knot without pain? At their first day nonetheless. No way. He tried to shut up that part of his brain and focused on pleasing his alpha. This was his job now. He had fought for hours with an arrow buried in his thigh during the last battle; this should not be worse or harder. He could do it.  
  
However, his mate it was having none of it.  
  
“Jensene, are you hurt?”  
  
“I…” he cannot lie to his alpha, so decided to go with half-truth “I’m sore, a little.” but seeing his mate’s face crumbling with disappointment, he continued, “But I can serve, alpha.”  
  
“Serve?” Jareath rose up on his hands, “This is serving for you?”  
  
“No... no…” Oh, gods! Jensene was making everything worse. “I meant… “  
  
“Jensene!” The Alpha’s voice was plumy and commanding, “Be honest with me.”  
  
“My hole hurts a little… I might not enjoy it as much, but I can still be available to you.” Jensene answered, half due to panic half because he felt such obligation to obey his alpha. He was trembling now that he upset his alpha. He was a weak omega who not only did not know the arts of pleasing his mate, but he could not even do the things he knew.  
  
“I hurt you bad, huh?” Jareath asked, and Jensene nodded slightly. “I’m sorry, baby. I tried to take it easy and controlled but you drove me crazy, Jen. You still drive me crazy, so I guess we should leave the bed and eat something before I lose my mind again.”  
  
Jensene felt horribly cold at where his alpha touching when the King got up and left the bed. So, he was going to leave his mating bed without his mark.  
  
“Come on, let us go to the day room to eat something.” The alpha stood by the bed and held his hand for Jensene.  
  
The omega accepted the hand and rose gingerly next to his mate. When he started putting on some morning gown, Jareath stopped him.  
  
“Let’s not cover everything with that for now, huh?” He asked, his eyes shining with lust. “I… I just wish to see more of my mate, now that I can finally enjoy the view.” He grinned and put on a small cloth over Jensene’s shoulders.  
  
They moved to the next room in the King’s personal quarters, and for Jensene’s surprise the little table there was filled with breakfast for two; little oil lamps carefully placed under the dishes to keep them warm. He sat carefully on the chair the Alpha gestured him and watched Jareath to push the other chair right next to the one Jensene was sitting. Jensene was hungry after the previous night; but he could not believe the way the King was eating. Alphas generally ate more than the betas and omegas, but Jareath was beyond anything Jensene had seen before.  
  
“Please forgive my rudeness, my love. I cannot stop myself when I’m hungry.” Jareath explained after he finished the plate in front of him and opened the next one’s lid. “But, I guess you already know how my hunger can get better of me?” He asked with a wink and a killer smile.  
  
Jensene could not help but laugh at the King’s joyous attitude and childish smile.  
  
“Gods, I love hearing your laugh, Jen.” He then picked up one of the spoons on the side and continued with a grin large enough to cover Jensene’s whole face. “And there is something I wanted to do with you, since forever.”  
  
He brought the spoon to Jensene’s mouth and the omega smelled the delicious chocolate. He opened his mouth slightly and ate the dessert; sucking the spoon on the way out and moaning like a horny whore at the beautiful taste. After a while he realized how he behaved, but this dessert was better than anything else he had ever tried, including during his time in the palace. He found his mate was looking at him as if he made out of chocolate too.  
  
“You’re still blushing with me?! After last night?” He brought his face closer and whispered into Jensene’s ears, “After I ate your juices up from the source?”  
  
“Oh, Gods!” Jensene covered his face with his hands. How awfully mean of the alpha to remind him all those things they had done during the heat of their coupling.  
  
Jareath gave out a big, hearty laugh. “What, do you think I forgot all the things we had done? Or do you think I do not imagine right this moment, how good you will taste if I spread you on top of this table and eat you right here?”  
  
Jensene could not answer, only a stupid little whimper left his lips. He was angry, ashamed and damn horny at the same time.  
  
“Don’t worry. Not until we’re done with dessert.” The Alpha continued. “Now, open up again.”  
  
Jensene opened his mouth but instead of the spoon he realized it was his mate’s finger which was covered with that deliciousness. He let the finger slide on his tongue and then closed his lips on it and sucked it gently. His mate was making those awfully tempting growls and Jensene felt like there were million butterflies flying in his belly.  
  
After few times using his fingers to feed his mate with chocolate, Jareath seemed to miss his target and his warm chocolate covered fingers find themselves on Jensene’s lips, check and even on his neck. And then, the Alpha was all over his mate, eating, licking and sucking all that sweetness from his mate’s skin. Jensene did not realize how it happened but he found himself on his mate’s lap, making out until he could not breathe any longer. The alpha was rubbing his hard dick against Jensene’s sore ass. His alpha wanted to have more. Bald monkeys! Jensene wanted to have more too; but he was sure he could not have anything in his hole today, maybe not even tomorrow either.  
  
The King’s hands were everywhere, pressing and pinching, making Jensene want to curl down and howl with desire. He could not stop this. Just because he was an ignorant virgin, he was not going to let his alpha regret having him as his mate. He left his alpha’s mouth and kept kissing, moving down over the strong neck, large shoulders, perky nipples and down and down… His mate was shivering and swearing; breaking down under Jensene’s ministrations. And Jensene felt powerful, he was making the Alpha whimper and growl. He was making the King to keep whimpering nonsense like ‘ _yes, yes’_ or ‘ _gods!’_ or ‘ _more, more_ ’.  
  
He knew he was in a dangerous road. He knew his mate’s hands kept gently pushing his head towards that monster cock. He knew he had said to Myshea that the act was disgusting and he would never do such a thing. But, he could do it. His alpha was hungry for more and Jensene was going to give it to him, as his mate.  
  
He held the organ in his hand. It looked enormous. How did this huge piece of hard muscle fit into his hole he had no idea. Oh! This thing had been in his ass... How was he going to put it in his mouth now? He knew he was being selfish. His mate had eaten his ass last night but Jensene could not even taste his dick… He took a deep breath which luckily did not bring any bad odor in his nose. He was just going to-  
  
“Stop it!” The Alpha’s voice was cold as ice.  
  
“My king-“  
  
“I… I have to go.” The King rose up and walked towards his bedroom. Just before closing the door he turned back and said without looking at Jensene’s face. “Get some rest; I’ll be busy during the day.”  
  
And just like that, Jensene was all alone on the floor, naked and sore. He knew he messed up somehow; probably too nervous and too slow for his alpha’s liking. His mate just left him there, unmarked and unclaimed… Jensene had lost his virginity but did not carry the mark of the alpha who took it. Like a whore with no honor. No, no… he was not going to cry like a helpless little girl. He knew he was a worthy, honorable omega. He deserved to be claimed. ‘B _ack in the mountains, maybe’_ the voice in the back of his mind supplied, ‘ _not here in the palace, apparently.’_ He stopped the sob threatening to rise and silently moved through the doors into his own chambers, into his cold bed.


	7. Chapter 7

  
  
Jareath had always had a temper, which alpha did not. However, if someone had told him that he would decline a blowjob especially from an omega as breathtaking as Jensene because he was too angry, he would have laughed. Apparently, he could manage to get angry enough to do so. He sat down on his now cleaned bed. It was scary how his servants knew when to come in and clean without Jareath sensing their presence. They probably heard him humping his new mate in the dining room.  
  
He barely stopped the growl rising in his throat. The memory of the disgusted impression his mate had had on his face did not leave him even for a second: eyes completely shot, that pretty nose wrinkled, determined to complete his duty- Fucking duty! He kicked the side table and dropped a very expensive girandole on the floor. That was all, was not it? Just a duty for his omega; only an arrangement for the peace.  
  
He should have known. What kind of omega would not submit to his alpha? He had tried everything short of begging. He had even given long kisses on his beautiful neck, waiting for him to open. But, no. Apparently a Kirgheazean omega was too precious to submit to another alpha. Even after Jareath’s seed was leaking from his ass, the omega did not show his submission. He had not bared his throat.  
  
“Jare?”  
  
Jareath almost jumped from where he sat down at his beta’s voice.  
  
“Gen? What’re you doing here?”  
  
He knew she should not be here. He had just mated with his new omega. She should stay away at least a week.  
  
“I’m sorry. I heard you growl and-” she gestured the broken side table lying on the floor. “Don’t tell me you guys already have your first fight; it has not even been a day.”  
  
“Yeah, I guess I broke our record.” Jareath snickered. With Genevvea, they had had their first fight two days after the ceremony.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Genevvea sat down silently next to his alpha and took his giant hands into her small ones. “Hey, I’m still your beta, you can talk to me.”  
  
“I never thought it was going to be this hard.”  
  
“What? Fucking an omega?” She asked with a sing-song voice pointing at his heavy and leaking cock.  
  
“Shit!” He was horny. “Kirgheazeans, I swear.”  
  
“Come on, Jare. You know he’s an omega first, Kirgheazean second. How different he can be?” She gave an analyzing look, “You knotted him, claimed him and-”  
  
Jareath could not help his skin crawl at the word ‘claim’. His beta did not miss it.  
  
“You did not claim him?”  
  
He knew this was going to be a monumental mistake but to whom else he could confide the fact that his omega did not fucking _submit_ to him.  
  
“He didn’t… fuck, he didn’t submit to me Gen.”  
  
“Oh..”  
  
“What _oh_? Do you know anything? What do you mean by ‘ _oh’_?”  
  
“No, nothing... I just can’t imagine. Who else would he prefer to submit to, you’re the Alpha-King.”  
  
“I don’t know… A Kirgheazean war hero maybe?” Jareath felt anger mixed with jealousy boiling up inside him. He could feel his color turning red.  
  
“Shhh… don’t fret on it anymore, Jare. This is a political arrangement at the end.”  
  
How could he explain it to his beta -his crazy jealous beta- that Jensene was more than that for him? That he needed his love and submission. “It’s an alpha thing.” He summarized instead.  
  
Genevvea’s eyes sparkled at the word ‘alpha’. Her tiny hand found out his knot and squeezed lightly, “Like this?”  
  
That was fucking it. He was the Alpha of the realm and he was not gonna go without pussy just because his new mate was a hard-headed bigot. He almost attacked his beta’s tasty lips and devoured her screams. He was already hungry for some action.

  
  
Jensene woke up after several hours. His body was still sore even after he had spent almost an hour in his hammam, alone. He was feeling a little bit better though. The Alpha had told him he was busy during the day, so he must be coming for the dinner maybe. With the thought of dinner his stomach grumbled. He had not eaten anything all day except that couple of spoons of chocolate. He was hopeful that tonight he was going to earn his claim. He had used all the balms in the hammam to speed-heal his hole. He was going to be ready to be knotted, and willing. More willing than yesterday or this morning. His alpha was going to accept him this time. He put on one of his nicest costumes, kohled his eyes and waited.  
  
However, the hours flied and nobody showed up in his chambers. Jensene was nervous. What if he was expected go to the Alpha’s chamber? It was not their first night so it was not like they had to enter the bedroom together again. _Maybe, his alpha was waiting for him?_ He damned the palace and their customs one more time. Everything made difficult with too many rooms and too many rules.  
  
Finally, when the hour of owl rang outside, he collected his courage and silently opened the door to the King’s chamber. There was no one in the dayroom, so he moved in a little bit more confidence into the room they had their breakfast. There were used plates sitting on the table. It was prepared for two, just like in the morning. And both sets had been used. Jensene’s stomach gave another loud growl with the smell of the delicious food but he did not feel hungry anymore. The horrible reality was too obvious for him not to miss. He should go back to his own bedroom and wait there. That’s when he heard the alpha’s growl, together with the moaning of his beta. They were in the next door, alpha’s bedroom and… and… His alpha was sharing bed with his other mate, before claiming Jensene. And listening to the noises, he was having hell of a good time too.  
  
His legs might as well be made out of lead. He just could not move, could not not-hear the happy noises and could not stop his tears. He came to his senses when he heard the tiny sigh from back. One of the maids was standing by the door, probably to clean the dinner table. The servant looked as surprised as Jensene finding him in the room. Of course! Jensene was not supposed to be here. He was supposed to be in his alpha’s bedroom.  
  
“I’m sorry, My Lord.” The servant knelt in front of him.  
  
“It’s alright.” He had no idea how he managed to speak those words but fortunately his legs came alive in that second and he ran back to his own chambers.  
  
His nerves were wrecked completely but he denied himself the relief of crying. He washed his face several times to freshen up. When he was back in his bedroom, he had no idea what to do. What would the mate of a king do when he was not claimed? Should he go back to his brother’s door, bring the utmost shame to his family, without even a mark on his neck. Maybe he should find the city’s brothels. That was where he was going to end up anyways, why should he go all the way back to Kirgheazia?  
  
“My Lord?”  
  
He jumped from his dark thoughts with Traki’s gentle voice.  
  
“Yes?” He could not help but hope that the servant was sent by his alpha, to accompany him to the alpha’s bed.  
  
“Sir, we prepared dinner in your day room. Would you like to have it now?”  
  
“What?”  
  
Traki slipped in the room, her face not giving away,“Your dinner is ready, my Lord. I’m sorry that it’s served this late. There... there was a misunderstanding.”  
  
Jensene guessed what the _misunderstanding_ was, but he had to ask again, “Dinner for me? Only me?”  
  
“Yes, my Lord.”  
  
The servant in Alpha’s chamber must have informed Traki that Jensene was alone, then. So far, his one little ray of hope was that maybe the things were different in the palace. Apparently not. Everybody expected him to be with his alpha.  
  
“I’m-” he had to pull himself together to stop the shaking in his voice. “not hungry, Traki.”  
  
Traki did only nod. She did not leave and Jensene was dying to ask questions. Was he supposed to wait here to be summoned to the Alpha’s bed? Was he ever going to be summoned? Was he supposed to leave without making a scene? But, he could not give voice to his shame.  
  
“I’m tired.” He managed to say without choking up, “I’ll sleep now.”  
  
Traki nodded again, inhaled deeply as if she wanted to say something but then left. All the better, Jensene could not have handled the pity… as if he was still that honorable omega.  
  
The sun found him before sleep. He washed himself again and put on his old clothes. If the King was not going to keep him, Jensene was not going to indulge him with the stupid palace costumes. He decided to be ready to ride his horse and leave. The Alpha might have taken his honor, but he did not and could not take who Jensene was. He was a Kirgheazean warrior, he was strong. He fought and won against alphas, he killed many in the battle field and there was no way he was going to turn into a weak, crying bitch. If the Alpha did not want him, Jensene could take care of himself.

  
  
Jareath woke up with his petite beta snuggled next to him. Smiling even in her sleep, so happy sharing her alpha’s bed; unlike some others. He remembered the previous morning with a jolt of pain in his heart. How pretty Jensene was all naked, smelling just like Jareath, carrying the markings of his first night except the only one that really mattered. The alpha wanted everything to be a misunderstanding. He would accept any kind of apology in a heartbeat if his mate would show up and submit. His proud dick tingled with the idea.  
  
“’m sleepin’, Jare.” His beta mumbled in her sleep as a response to the poking organ. She always loved sleeping late.  
  
Jareath got out of the bed in one sleek move he learnt over the years he had shared bed with his beta and moved towards his breakfast. It looked delicious like always, but he hated eating alone. Over the years, he had gotten used to eating breakfast with his counselors since his beta could never wake up to meet his early schedule. However, now that he was in his mating week, no one was expecting him to spend time with anyone else except his omega who apparently did not want or accept Jareath as his alpha.  
  
How did he fall over his head for this omega, Jareath had no idea. He thought after Genevvea he would never, ever feel like that again. However, if he was honest with himself, this time he fell a lot deeper. His father had told him before, how it was different between alphas and betas, and alphas and omegas. However, Jareath had not realized it until he had met Jensene. Now though, the mere thought of his mate’s elfin face was enough to break his heart into hundred pieces.  
  
He rose up from the table to check on his mate. The new day brought hope in his heart; hope that maybe everything was a misunderstanding; maybe it was just an insolent behavior of a spoiled omega. Jareath was a veteran of calming spoiled mates. While walking towards his Omega’s chambers through the inner doors, he was already contemplating what to buy for the omega to calm him down. However, the scene greeted him was nothing he had expected.  
  
Jensene was sitting in his former clan’s costumes. Like he still belonged to Kirgheazean clan. Like he did not submit to-... Yeah, he did not submit to his alpha… **his** alpha. _God damned stubborn Kirgheazeans!_ So this was how it was going to be. Although nothing would fit better on this insolent omega than to be thrown out with his shame signed on his head; Jareath stopped himself. He was not just an alpha; he was the Alpha-King. He was sure that if he threw out this omega because he stone cold refused to submit to him, no one, even Kirgheazeans would take it wrong. However, the scandal of the Alpha-King throwing out his mate would be the palace gossip forever. So, if this little shit thought that he was going to get rid of this marriage by behaving like a shameless whore; he had no idea who he was dealing with. Jareath had managed to bring Genevvea to her knees; this kid would just be an appetizer.  
  
“Strip!” He ordered. To his surprise, the omega took off his clothes without any verbal defiance. However, he did not even look at his alpha; his green eyes stuck on the motives covering the expensive rug.  
  
The omega was breath-takingly beautiful. And he smelled so ripe, ready to be mounted.  
  
“I don’t want you to have those clothes.” Jareath managed to put his words together. “You’re not in your village anymore. This is the palace and you’ve mated with the King. You wear what you’re supposed to and nothing less. I’m not gonna let you shame me by dressing in rags and tatters.”  
  
The omega did not answer, his head was bowed but Jareath could hear the resistance in his young heart. What was the deal with his mates? The world was scared shitless in front of Jareath, but his mates were fighting with him tooth and nail; not an ounce of respect. First Genevvea and now this.  
  
“Put on something decent and come to have breakfast with me.” He yelled before leaving the room.

  
  
Jensene had never been this ashamed in his life before. He stood butt-naked in front of an alpha and was then dismissed like he was nobody. When he was putting on the clothes that were placed by the palace servants into his dressers he bit his tongue to stop his tears. There was no way he was going to cry in front of the King. He was not going to show any weakness. And even though the Alpha’s cold behavior broke his heart, he could not help feeling relaxed that he was not going to be thrown out. His shame was going to be kept inside the palace walls and his family was not going to learn about the dishonor he brought them.  
  
When he entered the Alpha’s chambers, Jareath was already eating. He sat down his place, painfully aware of the difference between previous day’s closeness and today’s coldness. Not knowing what to do, he picked up a piece of bread and started nibbling on the edges. He was hungry, it had been almost a day since he had eaten anything; but his stomach was not really in an accepting mood.  
  
He wanted to hate the Alpha for putting him in this situation, tearing his honor apart, treating him like a whore. However, the pain in his heart told him that he needed his alpha’s approval like kittens needed milk. He had spent the last month secretly adoring, lusting after the alpha and now that they were sitting alone, side to side, it was too painful not to touch him. Jensene remembered the alpha’s huge hands on his body, touching every single nerve, playing him like a lyre. The wetness growing in his pants told him how much his body missed his touches… already.  
  
He was shameless, lusting after an alpha who had not claimed him. However, he just could not control his body. It was getting warmer and warmer every passing second. The fabric of his clothes was restricting him. He could not breathe, had to... had to… with horror he realized that he had opened up the buttons of his tunic. His hands started to shake and caused him to drop the glass he reached to quench his increasing thirst. And to deepen his shame, he realized he could actually smell the ever increasing leak from his ass.  
  
“My-” He started but his voice was almost gone. “’m not feeling… my lord.”  
  
In a haze he realized that the alpha was actually touching him, maybe talking him too. He needed… Gods! how much he needed.

Jareath could not believe the speed the heat engulfing the young omega. He had never seen omegas in heat before. None of the whores he had visited were in heat –the chance of him, as the King, having illegitimate kids would be a disaster-- and he had divorced his only omega mate before she could live through her heat. However, whatever he had heard about omegas and heat was not even close to this. It must be their recent coupling affecting his young mate, or maybe something to do with being Kirgheazean. Whatever it was, it turned his rebellious mate into a humping kitten. And he smelled so fucking good.  
  
“Jensene!” He tried to feed the poor kid some water. However, Jensene’s eyes were rolling in his head and he started begging so prettily.  
  
“Please, please, please…”  
  
Although the omega did deserve to be left alone to see what was it like to refuse his alpha’s dominion, Jareath could not deny himself the taste of this delicious creature. Since his bed was occupied with his other mate -talk about a grand screw up- he took the young omega on his shoulder and went into the omega’s chamber.  
  
The short journey proved being really hard because Jareath’s insatiable cock was up and heavy, making it hard to find his balance; and the wriggling omega on his shoulder did not help him at the least. He had to use every ounce of his will to stop himself dropping the omega down right there and pushing into his begging, wet, hot channel. When he finally arrived to the bed, he threw the young boy on his bed and removed his pants and underwear in a single move.  
  
“Alpha, alpha, please, please…” The omega continued the mantra he started, pushing his butt on the bed to get any kind of friction.  
  
“Shhh, Jen. I’m right here, baby, right here.”  
  
The omega’s heat took Jareath mind out of his head too, the anger and the heartbreak was all but forgotten in that moment. The cry Jensene let out when Jareath finally pushed his rock-hard organ in was the most beautiful music to his ears.  
  
His mate was not only hot, he was burning. His hole was squelching wet, inviting his knot, begging for his seed. The scent coming off of this begging creature took Jareath’s mind away. He was in rut; his brain was in complete shut-off. His body answered the animal inside him and nothing else. He pounded into his mate while pushing his knot without a thought, the instinct forcing him to fill his mate with his seed.

The light was warming its way into the bedroom through open window. Jensene first sensed the light on his face, then the sweet breeze. The huge windows of his room must be kept open. His mind found his way out of sleep slowly, but awareness finally found him… in pain. He was sore all over; even his toes complained against slightest wiggling. When he managed opening his eyes, he found himself lying over his mate; naked, sticky and bruised. He remembered the morning’s actions. Gods, he was in pain. His ass hurt with every breath, reminding him how much he had asked for his alpha’s knot.  
  
“Good morning.” The Alpha greeted him.  
  
Jensene realized with horror that he had left marks on his mate too. The alpha’s neck, wide chest, his strong arms were all covered with bite marks. He could make the lines his fingernails left on the tanned skin, long and way too many. They seemed to run over the alpha’s shoulders and even though Jensene could not see Jareath’s back, he was sure there were even more marks left there as well.  
  
“Alpha…” What could he say? He had never seen an omega putting marks on an alpha before. Was that even acceptable? Especially when the alpha did not want to leave his mark on Jensene. How would he consider this disrespectful act? His horror grew even more when he saw the alpha’s face turn into a big disappointment. “I…I…”  
  
“You must be starving, after a whole day. I know I am.” Jareath moved his body easily under his mate and turned his face away. “Get clean first, and then let’s eat.”  
  
Jensene could only stare at the door after his alpha. He had a hard time understanding his feelings or the Alpha’s. However different their customs were, Jensene knew that it was not normal treating a mate this cold especially when he could still feel the soreness of their recent coupling. He had been in heat for real for the first time. It was nothing like what he went through every month before his mating. He had apparently missed a whole day in his haze. And Jensene could say they had been fucking almost constantly during that missing time. His aching asshole could be a witness to that. However, apparently his mating was not something his alpha enjoyed, but endured instead. Why else Jensene was still unclaimed and alone in his bed. He stopped the growing storm in his chest and went to his hammam. His alpha required him to be clean.  
  
For Jensene, not being liked had never been an issue. He was told enough times so that he accepted the fact that he was pretty. He was strong. He was fast. His brother had had to shoo away the alphas who had wanted to mate with him. And now, here he was… He could not manage to be liked by his own alpha, even after his first real heat. He had been told enough times how an omega in heat would turn alphas crazy. Not Jensene apparently. When he let himself sink in the hot water, he did not hold onto his tears anymore. There was no one to see them anyways. He was all alone.

The steam covered his eyes, fused into his skin. The marks on skin stung slightly with the hot water first, but it was a sweet ache. Jareath closed his eyes and imagined his heat-hazed mate. Jensene was a completely different creature during his heat. He had been demanding and was nothing like the sweet, coy omega whom Jareath had used to. He had cried, begged, asked and took. Jareath remembered with a smile on his face the moment his mate had planted him down, climbed on him and took him inside his wet channel. He had barely had time to pour some water into his omega’s begging mouth between their couplings.  
  
However, all those sweet moments had ended the moment the omega was clear from his haze. Jareath could not stop remembering the horror in the omega’s face when the boy had realized that they had been together. Such hatred was unheard of between mates. The panicked look on that pretty, pretty face! Jareath could not understand what was going through in his mate’s mind. Was his hatred for the enemy king bigger than their mating bond? Or… Jareath heard about Kirgheazean customs. He knew that omegas did not have much say in their mating. It was mainly decided by the elders. Was Jensene in love with some other alpha and mated with Jareath only because his elders forced him? Even this small doubt darkened his mood even more. He was jealous, like every other alpha. Maybe more than a regular alpha; but thinking that the omega carrying his mark- What mark? Jensene had not submitted, he was not carrying Jareath’s mark. He growled with discomfort and tried to remove him from his mind. He was in no need to someone who did not want to be with him.


	8. Chapter 8

The dinner table was full with delicious looking dishes. They were arranged in a way that they looked really pretty too. However, Jensene could not find in him to eat like he had used to back in the days. It had been more than two months that he had got married and mated with the King; but their relationship had not gotten any better than their first day. So far the only times the Alpha shared his bed was when Jensene was during his heat. Other than that Jensene realized how meaningless being a queen was in Central clan was. He just sat down next to the King during couple of official events and even then he had no say in any matter. The Alpha had not once asked for Jensene’s thoughts on any matter. Not that Jensene was dying to do anything with the palace politics.  
  
The palace life was not treating him well either. There were so many parties and events he had to attend at the beginning. However, in a short time, his lack of knowledge on palace etiquette –and on Goassa’s culture- caused him to leave those things to Genevvea, the First-wife. He was completely lonely apart from Traki who had been more than an assistant, but obviously not an actual friend. He could have visited his family if not for the fear that someone might see his lack of mating mark.  
  
So, here he was, sitting next to the King and his First-wife, his beta, his love. Genevvea did not shy on showing her affection to the King, neither Jareath to her. They were talking, laughing and eating from each others’ hands. Jensene felt like an intruder. _He was an intruder_. The King had only accepted him to bring peace and now Jensene was nothing more than just another person in this palace. A person whom the Alpha felt obligated to knot every month.  
  
Jensene remembered his last heat with a cold sweat. The Alpha was so far from Jensene that it took him almost a day to find out what his mate had been going through. Jensene was not sure, but he assumed he owed Traki that the Alpha had found him before he got crazy due to the heat. Jareath had stayed with him no longer than necessary. Unlike his first heat, when he had awakened from his seethe, he had realized that the Alpha had long left his side.  
  
A loud laughter pulled Jensene from his thoughts. The King and Genevvea were leaning on each other, laughing like crazy at something the King’s cousin, Khris, had said. Jensene had no idea when the Duke entered the room but it must not been too long since he was still standing.  
  
“Good evening, Jensene.” Khris greeted Jensene while his cousin was still laughing off.  
  
“Good evening, Duke.”  
  
“Is it really too hard to use my name? Especially when I’m calling my queen by using his first name.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Khris.” Jensene knew that he could use Khris name, but after the many mistakes he had made while talking to the nobles, he was trying his best not to use names. “It’s just that I’m still getting used to using the titles.”  
  
“You’re the Queen, Jensene. If you wish, you do not need to call those bastards anything.” Khris gave him a wink. “Don’t let Gen here to turn you into one of those _proper_ wives.”  
  
Apparently, his mistakes had already reached Khris’s ears.  
  
“Shut up, Khris.” Genevvea answered with a mock hurt look. “Jensene is the Queen, and he should know more on the palace etiquette than a foot-soldier like yourself.”  
  
Before Khris replied the obvious insult, the Alpha stopped them. “I’d love to think that your visit is for pleasure, Khris; but the look in your eyes tells me that it is work related.”  
  
“You know I wouldn’t worry you at this hour if it wasn’t important. However, you are needed for a short discussion.”  
  
The Alpha rose from his chair after giving a lustful kiss to his wife, “I’m terribly sorry to leave you at the dinner table my love, but-”  
  
“Please! Go and save the world my King.” Genevvea answered playfully. “Jensene and I will keep each other company.”  
  
The King and his cousin left without further delay and Genevvea did not wait any longer to creep closer to Jensene.  
  
“So, Jensene…”  
  
“Yes, mi’lady?” Jensene answered without thinking.  
  
“Oh, Jenny! You’re the fucking queen in this kingdom. You’re not supposed to talk to anyone like that except our alpha. I told you this so many times.”  
  
“Yes… yes… I know, I just-”  
  
“And we are a family now. We should be able to call each other using our names, right?” The First-wife asked again without actually waiting any response from Jensene.  
  
Jensene wanted to tell her stop calling him Jenny, but he did not have much courage left in him due to his way-too-many screw ups on this place.  
  
Genevvea approached a little bit closer and started talking in a very soft tone:  
  
“You’re awfully thin. Don’t you like our food?”  
  
“No- I mean yes, I do like it. It’s… I-“  
  
“Oh, Jenny. You are supposed to bring an heir to the kingdom. Don’t you think it is your responsibility to take care of your body? To make sure you can bear a healthy heir?”  
  
“Of course, I-”  
  
“Jareath is a warm blooded alpha at the end, honey. Alphas cannot think that well when it comes to dealing with kinder aspects of life. We don’t want him to get angry at you for not being healthy, right?”  
  
“I don’t think I’m-”  
  
“But, don’t you worry. I will send my personal healer to you. Tonight. He’ll make sure you have enough blood in your body to welcome the Alpha’s seed.”  
  
Genevvea winked him before leaving in a hurry. Jensene was left alone in the dinner table, trying to understand what had just happened. He had not grown in palace politics but he was not stupid. He could feel that Genevvea did not like him. She pretty much hated him, but why; Jensene had no idea. It was not as if their alpha was paying too much attention to Jensene. It was quite the opposite. Jensene would have been alone with his mate if not for his heat. The King spent his every free moment with his wife. Whatever the First-wife’s reasons, Jensene could feel her hatred. Or was that his own jealousy talking? Did he find her every single action annoying because his alpha, his fucking mate, did not give him even a scrap of the affection he showed his wife?  
  
Before Jensene could conclude his own emotions, another person entered the room, together with the servers. The guy was tall, as tall as the King himself. He had a very weak beard, thinly pointing down and making his already thin and long face look even longer. Although his appearance screamed alpha, the guy’s scent was a beta. The guy approached Jensene and greeted him:  
  
“My Queen!” He continued respectfully “I’m Hayer-dala.”  
  
“You’re the healer.” Jensene had heard about him. The First-wife’s famous healer from Darksea. Jensene had heard scary stories about him, but he could tell that the guy’s fame was solely due to his very secretive personality. Nobody knew anything about him for real. The First-wife had known him from her youth and asked for him specifically. As far as Jensene knew –which was not really much considering his solitary in the palace- the healer was not speaking to anyone except the First-wife.  
  
“That I am, my Lord. My Lady, the First-wife, asked me to tend your needs.”  
  
“Oh!?” Jensene had not expected to meet him this quick. “I think the Lady is being too careful about me. I do not need to be tended by any healer.”  
  
“My Lord, if I may?” the healer asked and then continued upon Jensene’s nod, “It is different in Darksea and the Central clan, we do not ask for a healer when we are in pain. The healers are to make our lives easier **before** falling ill.”  
  
‘Going to a healer before getting sick’ sounded just like something this pansy Central clan would do. As much as Jensene wanted to refuse this disgrace, he was no longer a Kirgheazean. Although he did not carry his mate’s claim on him, in everybody’s eyes he now belonged to the Central clan.  
  
“I see.” He answered, still hoping to send the healer away from himself. He might not believe all that palace gossip reaching even at his lonely ears, but the guy was really eerie. “I would send for-”  
  
“My lady asked me to see you now. That is, of course, if you are also willing to do so.” The healer insisted.  
  
It was not that the guy was being directly disrespectful. On the contrary, his body language as well as his words was the most respectful. He was simply reminding Jensene his place in this palace; telling him that although he was the fucking Queen of the kingdom, he was supposed to obey the freaking First-wife.  
  
“Of course.” So, he had to go through this charade. He could; it was not really a burden. However, he had no idea what to do. He hated being in this position. Every single day he found himself in a situation that he had no idea how to proceed on. As if the healer read his thoughts –and Jensene really did not need any other creepy thoughts about the beta- Hayer-dala asked him to move to his bedroom.  
  
The palace life was affecting Jensene; and how strange it was that it had managed to do so even with so little personal interactions Jensene had had here. He had used to be brave and strong, a soldier. He did not remember being afraid of being alone with a beta. Now, he felt anxious. He wanted to stop the creepy healer, but had no idea how to say it without sounding boorish or coward. Before he could come up with a plan, the healer asked:  
  
“Please take your clothes off, my Lord.”  
  
Jensene had expected that he needed to show his body for a healer; so he took his tunic off while pretending he was comfortable in the situation.  
  
“I cannot examine you with your clothes on, my Queen. Please take everything off.” The healer kept talking. Jensene could say that the beta was trying to ease him. “I know it is not something of common that you stay naked in front of any betas or alphas other than your mate. However, it is different with a healer, my Lord. You should not fear. My sole intention is to help you, to understand your body, to keep you healthy, to prepare you for the strong heirs of our everlasting kingdom.”  
  
Jensene took his clothing piece by piece and was painfully aware of being naked and alone. He lay down on his large bed pretending that he was not at all uncomfortable of being under the gaze of the creepy healer. However, he was way too nervous to be able to manage his act as well as he preferred. He could see his own heart beating fast at his neck so he was sure the healer could see it too, even if he somehow managed not to recognize the scent of nervousness. Thankfully, the beta did not say anything about his nerves. Nor did he mention his lack of claiming mark. His too long, too thin fingers moved around Jensene’s pale body; stopping at parts that made Jensene even more uncomfortable. The healer must have realized it because he started talking again:  
  
“I have to check your health and these areas are the checkpoints, my Lord. Here is where your body would first tell me if there is sickness in it.” He explained while his sharp fingertips poking at his neck. “The second tell is in here, my Lord. Please lift your arms… yes like that.” The healer pushed Jensene’s arms and kept examining his sensitive under arms.  
  
Jensene knew it was not anything sexual, however –though very weak- the scent of arousal was raising from the beta and adding more into Jensene’s nervousness.  
  
“You are ticklish, my Lord?” The beta asked; his voice was a little bit rougher than when he had started. “You should not feel ashamed. Many people but especially omegas are sensitive to touches even to those which are from a healer or a priest.” He continued and then added with an even lower whisper, “Especially when they are touch-starve.”  
  
Jensene believed that the healer’s touch was not welcome and it was only because he was ticklish that he had the urge to wriggle. He had never thought that his reaction was because of lust; because he had not been touched. Was that eagerness what he felt? The shame grew suddenly burning his cheeks more. Could this arousal scent be due to his eagerness maybe? Was his body sending signals without his knowledge and putting the poor healer into a very difficult place?  
  
“Now I’ll touch close to your private parts, my Lord. Please beware.” And his –still- cold fingers moved closer to the omega’s pubic bone. “So far the only problem seems to be you being too thin, my Lord.” He continued speaking in a low tone.  
  
Jensene tried to keep his hands on his sides, trying to keep himself calm. He could not decide whether his shame would be higher or lesser with somebody else’s presence. He had never felt as naked as he felt right now.  
  
“Please breathe, my Lord!” The healer asked nervously, “Breathe with me, in and out… in… and out…”  
  
“Is it over?” Jensene asked. His shame shook his voice.  
  
“Not yet, my Lord. Please be patient.”  
  
Jensene tried to close that part of his brain, tried not thinking that how the touch of the healer did not really feel that innocent. It was lingering too long, almost caressing… and was moving lower and lower…  
  
After what seemed like hours, the healer finally rose up.  
  
“You can now cover up, my Lord.” His voice was rigid but Jensene could feel the slight shake in it.  
  
“So, is there anything wrong with me?” He asked, trying to be commanding while covering himself as quick as he could manage.  
  
“I’ll send you a tea to help you gain some weight. It will also help you to catch the Alpha’s seed.”  
  
“But… Why do I need any help?”  
  
“My Lord, you spent two months with your mate and still without any roots. Don’t you think it is getting urgent?”  
  
After his embarrassing comments, the healer left the room. So, they were expecting him to get pregnant in two months?! All of Jensene’s friends got pregnant in the first years of their marriage. Most of them in the first months; but not all of them. No one had said that the ones not getting pregnant right away were not normal. Maybe because they were younger than Jensene? Maybe at this age he was expected to carry without any delay. Right now all of his friends had kids, as in more than one. Except poor Myshea. He had lost his only child, together with his husband during the war.  
  
Remembering his friend brought tears in his eyes. The yearning, loneliness and the ever present shame kept him so melancholic all the time that Jensene was sure he had turned into a girl already. Sometimes his loneliness grew too much that he started forget about his lack of mating mark and the desire to seeing his friends overcame everything. However, whenever he had tried to order Traki to ask his alpha for permission to see them, his shame came back and stopped him. How could he bring anyone of his friends here for them to see that he could not even get a face time with his alpha? That he needed servants to communicate with him. No, no… He could not face them. Not until… He knew it was a desperate wish but he could not help hoping that when he managed to give an heir to the Alpha, he might finally give his mark to Jensene. Then… then Jensene could call for his friends and family and share his joy with them. Everybody knew how proud and happy alphas became with a child. Jareath would oversee his faults and give him his mark. Jensene was sure of it.

  
  


He was waiting for the signs. He was desperate. Every passing day his interactions with others were diminishing, leaving him alone most of his time. He was counting the days to see himself with a child. Doing everything he could think of from drinking that foul tasting tea to tying sweet bay leaves under his pillow. However, none of the signs of being with a child was there.  
  
He patted his loyal horse just before pushing him forward one more time. It was his only joy nowadays. His only friend. At the beginning, everyone at the palace gave him stinky eye when he wanted to ride his horse. Apparently, it was not something an omega was supposed to enjoy. However, Jensene could not care less what they thought. They could all eat horse dung for all he cared. Idiots! They believed only because he could bear children, he should not enjoy life. He should become one of those –useless- ‘ _artwork’_ they loved to show off. _Something_ to be enjoyed of; not _someone_ who could enjoy. Luckily, his alpha cared so little about him that he did not forbid him to spend some time with his horse. Yeah, he was the luckiest omega in the whole kingdom.  
  
A sudden pain stopped his train of thought. It was so deep and so sharp that he was almost falling off his horse. If the horse was not so attuned to him, he would have. He had no idea how he stopped, how he climbed off. The pain was taking him apart as if there was a wild animal chewing him from inside. He had no idea how much time passed, but when he finally came to himself it was almost dark and his poor horse was trying to push him up with his nose while whinnying.  
  
He pulled himself up on the horse and barely managed to keep himself there for the whole way to the palace. Not surprisingly, it was only Traki who was waiting for him.  
  
“My Lord!” She cried, helped him down. “What happened?”  
  
“Take me to my room, Traki. Please.” He managed between his teeth. It was only then he realized his horse was all bloody. He was bloody. Then everything went dark.

“Do you hear me, my Lord?” A creepy voice pulled him from darkness.  
  
Jensene did not want to go towards that noise but he could not stay unconscious any longer. When he finally managed to open his eyes, he realized he was at his bedroom. It was dark, but at the palace it was almost impossible to tell if it was night or day because they loved to cover the sun-mother with heavy drapes.  
  
“Thank Gods, you’re awake.” The creepy voice again. Jensene’s eyes finally found the person responsible for that voice. Of course it was Hayer-dala.  
  
“Wha-“ He could not complete the sentence. His throat was completely dry and he had no power to finish the task anyways.  
  
“Shhh. Here, please drink some.” The healer gave him something with a spoon. It was not as cold as Jensene would like, but it felt as if coming from the eternal gardens. He could have drink the whole cup but the healer stopped after few spoon. “Not so fast, my Lord. Take some time in between.”  
  
“What happened?” Jensene finally managed to ask. His voice was not completely there but it was at least audible now.  
  
“You should rest now. You need to gain your strength. You lost too much blood.”  
  
Blood? Oh, blood. He was covered with it; his horse was covered with it. Jensene had not bled that much when he had been wounded during the battle.  
  
“Tell me, now!” He asked with fervor he did not know he had possessed.  
  
The healer did not insist. It was a good thing too since Jensene did not have actual power to force him.  
  
“I’m sorry, my Lord.” The healer started with an unusually sad expression. “You lost your child.”  
  
No. No… No… Jensene could not… He was not even… Was he?  
  
“Please breathe with me. My Lord! Jensene! In and out. Together, with me.”  
  
After a while his breathing was controlled and he realized he was crying.  
  
“But… But…” He could not ask. He could not understand. He was an omega. Omegas did not lose babies as long as they are alive. They simply did not. He was not an abomination beta who somehow held a seed but could not finish the deed. He was not. “I don’t…”  
  
“I have not mentioned this to anyone, my Lord.”The healer explained. “Your assistant and I are the only ones who knew this. I think it is the best to keep it that way.” The beta probably felt the questions filling his mind and continued, “You do not wish your alpha to think that you refused carrying his seed.”  
  
Oh! Of course, these barbaric people would probably blame the omega for the miscarriage. Although he was not sure why would not they? How was that even possible for an omega to lose the unborn baby? Jensene for sure had never heard anything like that. Could it be because he was not marked by his alpha? Was it possible that his body did not accept a child simply because it did not belong to any alpha? Jensene knew whores do not carry children although they do serve alphas all the time. Was it anything to do with the mating? Did his body believe he was a whore and refuse to keep an alpha’s seed. Was that even possible?  
  
“Drink more, please.” Jensene only then realized the spoon next to his lips. He drank everything the healer brought to his lips. And he did not even feel ashamed when the beta dried his eyes and encouraged him to sleep more. He wanted to sleep; he actually did not want to wake up again.


	9. Chapter 9

The light was playing games on the wall, reflecting from all those crystals standing next to the window. It was Jensene’s only distraction these days. For so long he could not even get up from his bed to cover his most basic needs. It was Traki who had helped him with the bottles and those embarrassing buckets. Traki had cleaned him, fed him and talked to him. For so long, the only two people he saw were the beautiful and loyal assistant and that creepy healer. After he had learnt that he lost his baby, Jensene did not want to continue this dishonorable life any longer. However, his traitor body did not die. The healer’s potions and Traki’s nurture had kept him alive even though there was nothing left for Jensene here.  
  
Sometimes he wanted them to let the Alpha know what happened. One part of him wanted to believe that if the King knew his queen was so sick, he would have come, he would have visited him. However, he knew that it was a bigger possibility that he would not and Jensene did not want to test it. He did not want to see the hatred in those hazel eyes either. How could the guy love him now that his body, his freaking omega body, could not even keep a baby alive? He could not make his alpha happy in the bed, he could not make him proud during the day and he could not even give him an heir.  
  
“Please eat more, my Lord. You’re still too weak.” Traki’s quite voice brought him back to the present.  
  
“I’m good for now, Traki. Thank you.” He tried to smile for the beta’s favor. “I’m better now.”  
  
“Oh, please. Being able to use the hammam is not equal to being strong. You cannot stand more than few minutes; you need some food in you to get stronger. Haven’t you missed your horse? The stable boys telling me he is most unhappy with your absence. He does not allow anyone to ride him and he is getting all restless. He needs you, my Lord.”  
  
And how sad it was that the only thing the poor beta could come up with to encourage him to stay alive was his horse. He had no one else missing him, needing him. No one! The King had not even wondered why his omega did not go thorough heat this month. Jensene was dying to ask, but his pride kept stopping him. What pride? Traki cleaned his bottom for Goddess’ sake. There was no more pride left for Jensene.  
  
“Traki-”  
  
“Yes, my Lord.” She answered enthusiastically. Jensene knew she was looking forward for him to start a conversation, any conversation.  
  
“Did J-… Did the King ask about me?”  
  
The way the beta’s face crumbled explained too much and Jensene was already sorry that he had asked. But there was no way he could take the question back.  
  
“He was informed that you were not feeling well, my Lord.”  
  
So, Jareath knew that Jensene was sick. So sick that his heat had not visited, but he did not even… No, he was not going to cry over him. Not again.  
  
Traki nervously looked around; there was something odd with her today.  
  
“Is there something else?” Jensene would not surprise if the King had asked him to leave the palace as soon as he could walk again.  
  
“No... I think it is time for you to rest now.” The beta gently answered and Jensene obeyed even though he knew she was lying.  
  
He did not realize that he had fallen asleep until he opened his eyes again only to find the room even darker than before. And a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Jen! Oh Jen, finally.”  
  
“Mysh?!” Before Jensene could comprehend what was happening, his friend hugged him so tight that he could not breathe. “Easy, easy…” He weakly pushed him away to look at his face. “What are you… when did you… Am I dreaming?”  
  
“You stupid, arrogant bastard!” Myshea hit him on the shoulder rather strongly for his weakened condition. “You do not send a letter, you do not visit, you do not send an invitation which apparently I need, to be able to enter the freaking palace.”  
  
One of the perks(!) of living in the palace that your friends could not visit unexpectedly unless they were from the royal family. Which brought the question:  
  
“How did you get in?”  
  
“The King sent for me. At least **_he_** believes friendship means for something.” It was clear that he was not really blaming Jensene but there was that sore tone underneath his voice. Did Myshea think that Jensene forgot him? And there was pain too; Jensene knew how upset his friend got seeing him like this. And even though he did not want anyone to see him weak and shamed like this, he missed him so much that it was almost worth it.  
  
“I missed you Mysh. I really, really-“ A coughing fit stopped his words and left him breathless for a while. Myshea hurried him a glass of potion sitting next to his bed and helped him lie back after the fit.  
  
“What happened to you, Jen? Why did you not call for me? Why did you wait?”  
  
Jensene could not answer. Suddenly all the sorrow he was keeping inside was pushing out and he started to cry like a baby. Cried for his lost baby, his dreams, his honor, his strength. Cried for all the nights he spent sick, dying while he knew his mate was enjoying his nights with someone else. For some reason he did not feel ashamed because of his crying. He already lost everything including his pride; probably his sense of shame was no longer with him either.  
  
“Shhhhh… Oh, Jen! If I only knew... We all thought you were so happy. Shhhh. It’s going to be fine. You’re going to be fine.”

Myshea held his somehow couple of sizes-shrunk friend in his arms until Jensene fell asleep on his shoulder. When the palace had contacted him, he had actually got offended that Jensene had not done it personally. He had tried contacted Jensene a month after the wedding; but even after the peace, entering the palace as a Kirgheazean was not an easy task. He had spent days to find a way to send a message to his friend but when he could not, he had not fight too hard. He had found that the city was not so bad after all and there were enough alphas who were interested in a blue eyed omega to keep him busy.  
  
When he had those palace guards at his door, he had thought they came there to deport him or something. However, they took him directly to the Duke of Antoinna, the King’s cousin and the royal alpha explained carefully that Jensene was sick. He was sick for a while and the Duke decided that the presence of a friend might be helpful.  
  
At the beginning Myshea had not had time to think how odd that it was the Alpha’s cousin -not himself- contacted him. He had been worried sick for his best friend at that time, but now that he finally saw him, he was getting more and more curious. He had not seen the Alpha, Jensene’s mate, even once since he entered the palace. The Duke left him with a beautiful beta who tried to explain Jensene’s condition but not with any real explanation.  
  
Now, he could see how miserable Jensene was and not only because he was ill. Myshea knew his friend well enough to understand that his pain was not solely due to from his illness but mainly because of loneliness. He had no idea how his very pretty friend was so detached from his alpha. When he had thought about them he had always remembered that magnificent wedding. Back then, he would swear that he had felt the desire fuming from the couple. That the Alpha had been dying for his mate. Myshea could smell his arousal even from where he had stood all the way at the back. What could have happened to make those two lovebirds fall so apart? He knew Jensene was not the most lenient omega around, but his friend was all softness under that hard shell. There was no way he could do something to anger his alpha so much that he would not visit him during his sick days.  
  
If Myshea had not spent his last couple of months with Go’assa alphas, he would have thought it was because of Central clan’s disgusting customs. And although he still considered some of their customs disgusting, he now knew that they were fond of their omegas just like any Kirgheazean. The alphas he had spent time with, they all wanted to pay for him, keep him, protect him. They had a hard time understanding that he was working, that he wanted to work. That he was not interested in mating yet. He had to explain to them that his family had not disowned him; they still loved him and would welcome him if he ever needed them. What they did not understand that Myshea only wanted the alphas, but did not _need_ them; he was completely comfortable of being his own.  
  
His friend’s whispers brought him back from the deep thoughts. Jensene was seeing a nightmare, shaking and crying.  
  
“Jensene, Jen…”  
  
Jensene opened his eyes with a panic and then hugged his friend.  
  
“I lost my baby, Mysh.” He whispered.  
  
“What?” Myshea had to ask because Jensene did not make any sense.  
  
“I could not keep the weight of a baby in me. I guess there was a reason why I never wanted to get mated.” After a while his words lost in his sobs and Myshea had trouble understanding them. “I’m… I can’t even…”  
  
Myshea could not comprehend the explanation his friend gave him.  
  
“You were pregnant?”  
  
“I was, and I did not even feel it.” He continued after an uncomfortable silence, “I am not a real omega, I guess.”  
  
“Will you just shut up with this nonsense?! Why would you even think that?”  
  
“Look at me, Mysh, look at me! I cannot make my mate stick by me even after my heat. He cannot stand spending a minute by my side. I did not even realize I was pregnant. And I LOST MY FUCKING BABY! How any of these precious attributes scream omega to you?” And he completed his hysteric explanations with another fit of cough.  
  
“Hey, hey…” Myshea tried to make his friend drink a little bit more of the potion while trying to cool him down.  
  
“OK, please be patient with me, Jen. I’m a little slow in understanding with everything going on today. First of all, I have no idea why your alpha is not snuffing your ass constantly like he’s supposed to do. However, I can tell you this: since you’re not the one shooing him away, I say the problem lies with him, not you.” He took a long breath before continuing while not leaving his eyes from his friends hiding face. “About not recognizing being pregnant: I never took you as one believing that stupid nonsense. You know that as well as I do, the omegas start saying they are pregnant and voila they are. Because you know what, they want to be and that’s what an omega after a satisfied heat does: they get pregnant. Shocker!”  
  
That last word managed to bring a shadow of a smile to Jensene’s pale face.  
  
“And about losing your baby.” His voice is more serious and soft now. “I know that the chances of that happening really, really low, but Jensene, you know that it is not impossible. Maybe you were sick with something. Or maybe your body craved for the mountains. Maybe we should take a break from the palace and the city and go visit our home.”  
  
“I cannot.” Jensene replied after a while. Then he raised his head and loosened his collar.  
  
Myshea did not know what to say upon the sight. His best friend’s neck was pale all over, just like it had been before the wedding. There was no sign showing that he was married, mated.  
  
Jensene spoke slowly, checking his friend’s shocked face.  
  
“I cannot go back to my family; bring this shame on them.”  
  
“He did not mark you.” It was not a questions and Jensene did not answer. “Jen, do you know why?”  
  
The omega shook his head.  
  
“I don’t know, Mysh. I thought everything was good, really good. But then he got angry in the morning, I have no idea why? Actually, I have some idea, but…”  
  
“What?”  
  
“He… I think… He wanted to have more but…”  
  
“Have more what?” Myshea was completely lost. “Hey, talk to me!”  
  
“In the morning, I was hurt. Not too badly but… He’s huge, Mysh.” Jensene managed to speak finally, his face is red with shame even with the paleness he was suffering.  
  
“Oh…” Myshea had witnessed that alphas of Go’assa were big -oh deliciously big- and he had seen the King. The guy was like a giant standing next to Jensene. “I mean, it is generally the case for the first nights, Jen. It takes some getting used to.”  
  
“I thought the same… But, I don’t think the omegas of Central clan are like us. I’m sure he was expecting more and when I mentioned I was in pain, he was not happy at all.”  
  
“Are you sure? I mean it sounds like a pretty lame excuse for an alpha not to give his mark to his **virgin** omega.”  
  
“I don’t know. But believe me when I say this, I had all the time to think about it. I just cannot find anything else. He became so irritated and angry with me. I don’t know, maybe it was just because he never wanted to marry me. It was only because of a peace agreement, right?”  
  
That actually made more sense. Maybe it was a way of the Alpha’s showing his disapproval on being pushed into a marriage.  
  
“I suck at living here Mysh. My alpha doesn’t want to spend any time with me. I make more mistakes than a newborn calf when I’m doing anything official. And the First-wife hates me.”  
  
“Shhh… Stop it, already. You should just think about getting better for now. We’ll figure the rest out.”

  
  


The palace was an interesting place if Myshea should summarize it in a single word. It was too crowded, so many people: soldiers, maids, diplomats… and many more that Myshea had no idea who they were or what they were doing. However, it was nothing like the crowded houses he had used to. You could not stop and chat with anyone passing by the corridors. Actually, you could not chat with anyone, period. So many people and Myshea felt completely alone while waiting for his friend to wake up. Traki, Jensene’s personal assistant or whatever, had brought him food and drinks; however she had not stayed with him. Probably it was against some kind of stupid palace protocol for the assistants to eat with the guests. After finishing his lonely lunch, he had decided to go out and do something, anything; but the palace was simply too big to figure his way around.  
  
When he was back to Jensene’s chambers -luckily he had not been completely lost- he saw that Jensene was not alone. There was an old beta, standing next to his friend’s bed.  
  
“Can I help you?” He could not help asking, there was something odd and creepy with the guy.  
  
“Oh, you must be the friend. I’m the Queen’s healer. I’m here to check his progress.” The creepy guy replied.  
  
“While he’s sleeping?”  
  
“There is so much I can tell from someone’s sleep, sir.” He might as well spit out the last word. “I do not require him to be awake to tell he’s much better now, for example.”  
  
“So, you’re leaving?” Myshea realized too late that he should have stopped himself. It was never a good thing to be hostile when you were surrounded with foreigners... or when you were a foreigner.  
  
“Actually, I was going to ask you the same. It is highly inappropriate for the Queen to be naked with strangers. And, I need to check his body now.” Without waiting for Myshea’s respond, the healer woke up the sleeping omega. “My Lord, it is time for your treatment.”  
  
Jensene’s eyes fluttered open with surprise and Myshea felt such warmth when those green eyes found him right away.  
  
“Oh, Hayer-dala. Sorry, I was not supposed to sleep this long.”  
  
“It is actually the best, my Lord. You need to rest so that you can gain your strength back.”  
  
Myshea walked right next to his friend, to the opposite side of the bed.  
  
“Need help, Jen?” He asked, the burning eyes of the healer on his back, but did not care even a bit.  
  
“I…”  
  
Before Jensene could finish up his sentence, the healer intervened:  
  
“I was just explaining your friend that you might prefer him not being present during the treatment.”  
  
“Oh, please. We spent the day prior to the wedding in his hammam together.” Myshea did not let Jensene decide on the matter and started helping him get naked. “It’s not like it’s something I have not witnessed before.”  
  
Luckily, the healer did not protest when Jensene did not say anything and kept going on whatever was doing. It was strange watching this creepy –why was he so creepy Myshea did not know- man touching, groping his pale and weak friend. The beta’s hands were big. He was actually big all over; too big for a beta but you could never know in Go’assa. People here were like the giants in stories, all tall and broad.  
  
When the healer’s hands were touching really low on Jensene’s belly, Myshea held his friend’s hand without even thinking. He could almost taste the discomfort rising from Jensene. However, there was something else. A different scent in the room, which was something very familiar but Myshea could not figure out what it was. As if it was changed, or—The holy sun-mother! It was masked. With horror his eyes found the healer’s face. The guy’s eyes were glued to Jensene’s body and he was… he was scenting him. Without realizing Myshea squeezed Jensene’s hand even more.  
  
The tension was almost tangible in the room. It felt like the whole procedure took hours, although the position of the sun had not changed so it could only be minutes. The healer seemed not affected from the way the omegas regarding him. He simply ended his session, told Jensene that he was definitely getting better and left.  
  
“Jen, there is…” He had no idea how to explain this to his friend. “I think-”  
  
“He is creepy isn’t he? I mean it is not just me, right?”Jensene asked, sounded frantic.  
  
“I don’t think he is a beta, Jen.”  
  
“What?!“  
  
“I think he is masking his scent; he is trying to be like a beta, but he isn’t.”  
  
“Oh?!” Jensene’s face crumbled for a second. “I thought I was being paranoid. His touches make me so sick, Mysh. I thought… I thought I was getting crazy.”  
  
Myshea hugged his friend not paying any attention that he was completely naked.  
  
“Oh, Jen.” He whispered almost to himself, “What are these people doing to you?” He straightened up after a while and helped Jensene to get dressed. “We should say something to the Alpha. I mean, I know these Go’assa alphas are a little…” he could not find the words and instead settled with a hand gesture, “you know... But I doubt the King would approve his omega to be alone with another alpha… who was by the way scenting you.”  
  
“We cannot.” Jensene’s voice was low.  
  
“Why the hell not?”  
  
“He is the First-wife’s personal healer, Mysh. She sent him to me. And he knows about the miscarriage.”  
  
“What?!” Myshea was in world of wonders he assumed. Every single minute there was another blow, “You mean your alpha doesn’t know?”  
  
“Of course not. I doubt that he’ll keep me in the palace if he knew I cannot even manage to give him an heir.” He raised his head to look into Myshea’s eyes, “I mean, come on, look at me. You cannot tell me he is keeping me because he loves me or some shit, right? The only reason I’m not in the whore houses of Go’assa is because there is a chance that I can give him what his wife cannot. Oh, and also that stupid shit peace arrangement. Do you think if he realizes that not only I cannot keep him satisfied in bed, but not even keep a child in me, he is going to stay lenient with me? What do you think he’s going to do? Do you think anyone from Kirgheazean would find him guilty if he throws me out? What do you think my brother would be more ashamed of, me not having the mark or me not giving an heir to my alpha?”  
  
By the time he was finished, Jensene was out of breath. There were tears running down on his cheeks although he did not sound like crying, only angry. Real angry. Angry was good. Myshea could handle the angry.  
  
“Can you stop exaggerating things, please?” Myshea tried to keep his voice as calm as possible. “First of all, throwing an omega out is a shameful thing even in Go’assa-”  
  
“Oh, please. We both know he did it before. He did it with his marked omega, Mysh. I know about her. Palace gossip even found my lonely ears; the first-wife generously shared the information regarding her: Her father was one of his generals, did you know that?” He gave a hysterical laugh, “But even that was not enough to keep her safe. He fucking sent his **_marked_** omega to her father’s house. Do you think he would show me more concern? Or something my situation makes you think I’m his favorite or something. Read my lips: I am not. I was sick lying here for four weeks and he has not visited me, even once!”  
  
The coughing fit that Myshea was expecting finally arrived, depriving Jensene of more talking and unfortunately breathing too. He tried to calm his friend with small touches and drops of potion. Myshea knew there was something wrong with this situation but he could not even start understanding it let alone solve it.


	10. Chapter 10

Two riders passed by the small hill; their happiness were visible all the way from the palace. Jareath would think that he even heard their laughs if he did not know that it was not quite possible. He also knew what he was feeling was wrong. He should be happy that his mate –as much disobeying and non-submitting as he was, Jensene was his mate- was healthy enough to ride his beloved horse. He should not feel jealous that he preferred spending his time with his old friend instead of with his mate. He should feel happy. He should, but being the Alpha did not necessarily mean that he was all logical and just.  
  
How could he not; his heart was boiling with jealousy. Jensene had not requested his help during his last heats. Jareath had been waiting for them, his only excuse to see his disobedient mate. Only time he could enjoy his delicious moans. Only time the omega let him touch his body without making any face. However, Jensene had not asked for him and Jareath was dying to learn how his mate was managing to pass his heat. Maybe, he did not anymore. Oh, the first month he had thought that Jensene was pregnant, but the healer cut that hope short right away. Then he thought it was because the omega was sick, but he had seen him running around with his friend over a month now. Surely, whatever illness that he had had should be fine by now. Seeing them this carefree and happy, he believed that this widowed omega might be the one behind all of this mystery. A widowed, lone omega in the palace! As if Jareath needed anything more to feed the palace gossip.  
  
He watched as the omegas got closer and stopped their horses right next to him. They gave him a fleeting look, before greeting him respectfully; Jensene maybe a little less respectful.  
  
“I see that you’re back to your health.” He simply stated after a nod to greet them. “Maybe you can return to having dinner with us again.” And he added towards the guest, “Please join us too… Myshea, right? For tonight, at least.”  
  
“Gladly.” Myshea answered, his blue eyes were not lifting from the ground. “Do you enjoy riding too my Lord?” The omega asked after a short wait.  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“I just saw that you were watching and assumed you like riding, am I wrong to assume?”  
  
“No, not at all. You are correct; I enjoy riding; probably not as much as the Queen. Unfortunately I cannot find time to indulge all my pleasures.”  
  
“That is very sad. But maybe you could arrange a time to join us sometime...?. The weather is perfect right now, not too hot or too cold.”  
  
“Thank you, Myshea. I shall definitely arrange a time for next week maybe.” His eyes flicked to Jensene who was not even paying attention to them but currying his horse. “I will see you at dinner.”  
  
“Sure.” Myshea answered with a bow. Jensene only whispered some non-words that Jareath hoped meant ‘yes’.  
  
He tried the breathing exercises to restrain his nerves while returning back to throne room. He needed all his patience for tonight. Not only Jensene but Genevieve too would chew on his nerves. He must have done something really bad in his previous life to warrant such a tiring family life.

As he had been expecting, Genevvea’s mood suddenly dropped when he mentioned that the dinner was going to be for four people. Sometimes it was funny to watch his wife’s antics, even though her tantrum kept sucking his life energy slowly. Did she really think that she was being discrete in her hate for Jensene? The way she was talking as if nothing happened said so. However, her face, her very expressive and beautiful face was telling everything Jareath needed to know. Her jealousy even before he got remarried was legendary –sometimes Jareath thought maybe she was an alpha, if women could be alphas that is. And after she had learnt that he was going to get married with Jensene, she managed to top her previous record. Her jealousy only dimmed after she learnt that he had not mated Jensene… Slightly, but still…  
  
And now, there would be another omega at the dinner table, an unclaimed-omega that was. And Jareath knew his wife was going to be stir-crazy, learning that Jensene’s friend was a widow. For some reason, this knowledge did not scare him but amused him instead. Maybe he had turned into a masochist over the time he was married Genevvea, who knew?  
  
He really wanted to know Myshea more. He tried to tell himself that it was nothing to do with Jensene, but his discipline, result of years and years long training as the heir, would never let him to lie to himself. He knew that he desired to learn more about Jensene from the omega. He wanted to watch closely as his Queen interacted with his friend. He had watched from afar those blinding smiles and wanted to see them up close. Even if they were for someone else, he wanted see Jensene smile. It had been a really long time he enjoyed that brilliant smile.  
  
When the dinner started, it did not seem likely that he was going to see anything but grumpy faces. Genevvea was trying her best to be a proper first-wife but her jealousy was pouring out of her. Jensene’s face was an impenetrable fortress; his eyebrows might be as well made out of stone the way they were not moving from their frowned shapes. The only other person at table who was at least trying to smile was Myshea; asking about random and polite stuff and continuing an easy conversation with Jareath.  
  
Without realizing, they started to talk about Myshea’s and Jensene’s childhood. Jareath found himself laughing his ass off on the story Myshea told about how Jensene had fallen into a well while washing his face for 101th time in order to have a fairer face. It was even funnier that Jensene’s and Genevieve’s faces wore the same furious expression upon that laugh.  
  
“Oh, come on… It is funny.” He couldn’t help advocating himself.  
  
“Yeah, it is. Especially after he became this fierce warrior, declining every proposal because” and he made a very funny –and most probably completely wrong-- impression of Jensene, “ _I’m not to be an omega bitch. I will die while riding my horse with my bow in my hands._ ”  
  
Jareath could not swallow his wine and spurt everything on the table. He apologized with a cough,  
  
“I’m so sorry but Myshea, you have the funniest stories.”  
  
“Unfortunately it is not the truth, my Lord.” Myshea answered smiling, “If Jensene stopped being the kindest host and started to tell stories from my past, you would also agree with me that these stories are nothing. I have the most shameful childhood.”  
  
“Maybe, Jensene would tell us--”  
  
“No!” Jensene cut his words suddenly, then as if he realized what he did, he tried to soften his response, “I mean, what kind of friend would I be to tell our childhood secrets, right Mysh?”  
  
Myshea did not let his impression change, “My kind of friend?” He asked playfully.  
  
The sudden blush covering Jensene’s beautiful face touched something primal inside Jareath’s chest. He felt his arousal suddenly building. His cock started to push his pants as if on cue. He realized that it was Jensene who realized what was going on with him, before his wife even though her seat was closer. It had to be an omega thing he thought and that thought itself was enough to remind him about the other things special for an omega that his beta wife could not do. Like taking his swollen knot in that beautiful ass and squeeze—a cough from his angry wife brought him back to the dinner table.  
  
“Maybe we should skip the dessert?” She asked; her voice barely contained her anger.  
  
“Oh, but I heard it is the chocolate mousse. Jensene cannot stop talking about it.” Myshea asked coyly, though Jareath knew that this omega was quite far from being coy.  
  
And Jensene eating chocolate; there was no way Jareath was going to miss that show.  
  
“Surely we cannot send our guest half hungry, right Gen? It would not be noble of us.” He tried to explain while signaling the maids for dessert.  
  
Myshea continued on the frivolous subject of how different the flowers were in Go’assa than in Kirgheazia. Jareath understood and appreciated the effort, but it was doing nothing for Genevieve’s fury. If he knew he could live it through, he would suggest that she leave. However, he was very fond of his big alpha balls and did not want to risk losing them. Regardless, it was worth every single fuss she would make him suffer when Jensene tasted the dessert. His eyes were fluttered close with passion and he gave out those enchanting noises even though he was trying to stop himself.  
  
Jareath’s dick rose to attention asking for a play with that omega. His traitorous dick did not listen that Jensene was not his actual mate, he did not submit and asked for the claim, that he did not lust for Jareath… He wanted this omega and everybody at the table was now aware of that; even Myshea although he sat at the very end of the table. The omega gave a knowing smirk while licking his own spoon.  
  
“This desert is absolutely delicious Jen, I owe you greatly for introducing me to it.” He added while smiling.  
  
Jareath decided that he played with fire long enough and left with his wife before Genevieve did something horrible like carving Jensene’s eyes out. He could not not sleep with Genevieve tonight, but he promised his traitorous dick that he was going to ask for Jensene tomorrow. Heat or no heat. He was the fucking Alpha and if he wanted to taste his mate, he was very well going to do so.

“Oh, that Darksea bitch is going to kill you, Jen.” Myshea asked when they arrived Jensene’s quarters.  
  
“She can try.”  
  
That was unexpected. There was a glimpse of old Jensene there, maybe?  
  
“Exactly, and I don’t think a flimsy beta can actually win any fight against you.”  
  
“Mysh, you have to teach me.”  
  
“Wha??” Myshea was obviously confused because they could not be talking about fight anymore. If anyone teaching anyone how to fight it was Jensene teaching everyone else.  
  
“You saw him. He… He will ask for me.”  
  
“Oh.” Yes, Myshea saw how aroused the Alpha was. “But… I mean. Are you sure?” He did not want his friend to have a false hope. After everything he went through, he did not think Jensene could handle another heartbreak.  
  
“I… I don’t know. But he might. I felt his desire, Mysh. At least he wants to.”  
  
“OK, OK. But I still don’t get what you’re asking me to teach you.”  
  
“You told me… You told me before… that if I still need…”  
  
“Hey, hey, breathe. I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
  
“You promised if I had still questions after the marriage you’d teach me.” Jensene finished the whole sentence in a single breath.  
  
“Oh…” Hell, now he remembered. “O—OK. So, what… I mean you already know everything, no?”  
  
“What do you think, the only time I had sex when I could actually think was my first night. And it was disastrous apparently. Please Mysh… Maybe this time I can be good and he’ll accept me. Please… Please.”  
  
Myshea did not know what to say. He did not think that knowing more about sex was going to help whatever the problem was between the Alpha and Jensene but he could not say something that cruel to his best friend. Not now, not when Jensene was pleading him.  
  
“OK… OK… I’ll try my best to teach you how to steal his mind in bed.”  
  
Jensene gave him a strong hug. “Thank you.”  
  
The hug was more than an appreciation, it was pleading in itself. With that hug, Myshea realized how much touch-starve his best friend had become. He was an omega, a mated omega with a non-touchy mate. He did not have family around so the only time he got a human contact with—with Myshea. He wanted to hit himself not thinking about it before. He should have thought how much in need Jensene was. To cover his previous mistakes, he hugged his friend even tighter, letting his hands move on his shoulders.  
  
It took them a while to disentangle from each other. Jensene looked sheepish, sat down stressfully on the bed.  
  
“So… What now?”  
  
“Oh, please!” Myshea realized he should let the seriousness go away or they could never accomplish this task. “First, you have to feel comfortable with your body. I don’t mean you should not blush. I saw what your stupid blushing does to your alpha. But you should believe that you look gorgeous when naked.”  
  
As if on cue, Jensene’s whole face turned that tasty pink.  
  
“Good, good going, just like that. Turn that pink on to turn your alpha crazy.” He continued mercilessly. “Come on Jen. You have to strip.”  
  
Obviously, he had to teach how to strip for an audience to his shy friend.  
  
He wanted to laugh at his shyness, the way he tried to cover himself while stripping. He knew that to show him how it was done was not the only method, but it was easiest. And if he should confess, he enjoyed the way Jensene looked at him. His deep green eyes were studying him; very different than any other time; appreciating the body in front of him.  
  
“Come on. We have seen each other naked so many times. Be brave!” He had to promote Jensene couple of more times.  
  
When the young omega stripped the third time, he got some very good moves that Myshea was certain would turn the certain alpha’s mind out.  
  
“OK. Now the touches.” He started; but could not continue with Jensene groaning; his face buried into his soft pillows. “Hey, if you don’t want to--”  
  
“It’s not that… I mean… How…” Jensene stuttered.  
  
Myshea had to stop his gibberish using his hands. The words would not work after this point. He let his fingers move softly on the omega’s shoulder blades. His heart caught up with the hitch in Jensene’s breath upon his touch.  
  
“Shhhh… Everything is gonna be alright, Jen. Just relax.” He kept touching with using his both hands, a combination between a sensual massage and caress. He did not realize when it became so passionate, how both of them were tense with sexual tension, when his hands ended up on Jensene’s most private parts. He just felt the need for touching him. He felt Jensene’s need for any type of touch but things suddenly went very wrong. While he was still fighting with himself about what he was doing, his fingers were already on the most private parts of Jensene. And his friend’s quite moanings did not let any coherent thoughts to form in his mind. When they both came, Myshea’s hands were in their holes, three fingers in him, two in Jensene’s; Jensene’s was biting his shoulder to hold his howl. They both were naked and wrapped around each other.  
  
Myshea came to himself first. Without knowing anything better, he wrapped the blanket over their sweaty bodies and pulled Jensene for even a tighter hug. He knew Jensene was beating himself now. Omegas were not supposed to have sex with each other. That was a big taboo, such a big ‘no-no’ that no one would even speak of it. However, Myshea was a widowed omega for quite some time and he knew it was not as non-existing as everyone wanted to believe. He himself enjoyed several other widowed omegas’ company in the past. It was not all similar to being with an alpha or even with a beta, but it was a different taste, different relaxation, different pleasure. How he was going to explain all these to his very naïve friend, he had no idea.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
“I don’t want to talk right now.” Jensene’s voice was closed.  
  
“Alright...” He just hugged him tighter and prayed that this was not the biggest mistake of his life.

Jensene woke up with a warm, happy feeling. He snuggled into the warmness next to him before realizing who that warmness was. However, his memory found him even before he could open his eyes. The sated feeling left its place for something dreadful; he felt as if his blood run cold.  
  
“Jen?” He heard his best friend’s timid whisper. “You awake?”  
  
He wanted to answer but could not find his words. So he ended up getting up without a word and put on his clothes on promptly.  
  
“Jen, please talk to me.”  
  
It was the despair in Myshea’s voice that convinced Jensene to talk finally.  
  
“I don’t know what to say.”  
  
“Please don’t hate me Jen… I—“  
  
“Why would I hate you?” He asked all confused.  
  
“I should not have done that. I’m so sorry. I… I knew you were vulnerable and I took advantage of your situation, I… I’m so sorry.”  
  
“Hey…” He needed to console his friend but did not know how. Was he really so hungry for a touch that he let his friend have sex with him. No. That was an easy way out and he knew it. Just remembering that creepy healer and his invasive touch was enough to convince him that he would have say no; easily. If he had not wanted Myshea’s touches that was. But he had not wanted to refuse. The responsibility belonged to him as much as to Myshea. “I should have said no, Mysh. I am the one who has a mate. I could have said no… should have.”  
  
“Please do not blame yourself. You did not have any chance to—“  
  
“That is where you are wrong, Mysh. I had all the chances. If it was anyone else… I mean anyone other than you or my alpha... I would easily say no.”  
  
The truth was in the open, and for some reason accepting it did not feel as bad as before. He actually felt guilty of how little he felt guilty.  
  
“What we did, Mysh… I mean we… we cannot--”  
  
“I know.” Myshea did not allow him to complete. “I just want you to know. I have done this before.”  
  
Jensene could not help his eyes, he knew they were too big, too open; showing all the reaction he would prefer keeping inside. Did Myshea actually say that he had sex with other omegas? Omegas, like more than one. He realized he said the last sentence aloud when Myshea answered with a barely kept smirk.  
  
“Yes, with other _omegas_. I have been a widow for too long Jen. And even though my heat is nothing like it was during my mated time, I still go through that. I still have needs.”  
  
“But you said you slept with alphas?”  
  
“That too. And betas.”  
  
“Oh, the goddess Klea! I mean, seriously? Seriously?”  
  
“It is more common than you may think.” Myshea added. As if it was not a blood freezing revelation. “What do you expect widowed omegas do? Mate again? Right away? I… I could not put anyone in place of Narazia. It is different now, but back then… I could not. But I had the urges, and… I don’t know... With omegas it was always a secret. Nobody wants to know two omegas can pleasure each other, so it was clean and secret.”  
  
“So what they say about widowed omegas…” He stopped himself before completing his sentence. This was Myshea, his best friend. His only friend actually. The person who had held him through war and now through seclusion.  
  
“Yes, we became whores.” Myshea completed it anyways. For anyone else, there was no pain in his voice; but Jensene knew him better. He had hurt him.  
  
“I’m sorry, Mysh. I did not mean it. I was… I’m sorry.”  
  
“It’s alright. I’ll give you a pass, but for only this once.”  
  
He could not help but hug him.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Jensene wanted to believe that this was only for one time thing. That it was a stupid mistake and they would forget about it. But even right after the morning, even before their breakfast, he knew it was not going to be forgotten. He remembered how Myshea touched him, how his face distorted with pleasure. How his fingers found that place inside his ass and played for what felt like hours. And Jensene knew he wanted it. He wanted more. And the more was what they got when the Alpha did not ask for Jensene for that night either.  
  
They were both aware that they both wanted it. And thank the goddess, Myshea was the brave one again and initiated the touching. This time, Jensene was not lying there. He touched him too, held him down and kissed him. It was going out of control but he had only this in his life and he did not care. He wanted. Oh, he wanted so much. Before the night was over, Myshea managed to make him come again, one hand in his ass up to four fingers, and engulfing his cock in his mouth; doing crazy things with his experienced tongue.  
  
“So… That’s how you give a blow job.” Myshea explained when Jensene was back from the clouds.  
  
“Right, as if it is any way similar to an alpha’s cock.”  
  
“It is similar. Just smaller. So when you’re with your alpha; you cannot put everything in your mouth, but don’t forget, you can use your hands too.”


	11. Chapter 11

  
  
When the third day rolled over after that chocolaty dinner, Jareath could not hold on any longer. He did not care the reciprocations from his wife; he needed to see his omega. He sent his maid to Genevieve to let her know that her presence was not required and another to Jensene asking him to be present at his bedroom.  
  
When he entered the room it was Jensene’s scent that met him first. He was clean and had oiled nicely to improve his own scent, the one that was similar to their wedding night. It was nice to know that his omega had prepared himself for him, his alpha side was too happy with himself. After their wedding night, the only times he had seen his mate was during his heat and although the scent of an omega in heat was an overabundance of all senses, this prepared scent gave a different kind of satisfaction.  
  
Jensene met him standing next to his bed, his green eyes on the floor, and those freckled –Gods, Jareath missed those freckles—cheeks were pink with coyness. The scene removed all his tiredness and worries for a moment. The love and affection started pouring from his heart. His alpha wanted to hug this sweet omega and never let go. Especially when Jensene started to remove his clothes wordlessly, not even lifting his eyes from the floor. The color of his cheeks had turned into a vibrant red by the time he stripped his over shirts and pants. He was standing there in his undershirt, which was almost see-through since the omega stood in front of the candles. The way it was barely covering his ass added an extra allure to the white innocent looking clothing.  
  
“Let it stay.” He ordered. His words suddenly put his omega in stress. He rushed to remove any misunderstanding, “Only the shirt, remove the rest. I enjoy how it sits on your body.” Jareath swore the omega’s color turned even redder.  
  
Even though it was not appropriate for a king to do so, Jareath had been in the whore houses of Go’assa before getting married and knew how those experienced whores used the stripping as an art form. He could feel his mate was trying to do so. He was not as successful but his inexperience and coyness added another flavor to the act. And, not at all in a bad way. The way he was trying to impress his alpha even though the act was so hard on him was impressive and soothing and so much sexier.  
  
By the time Jensene dropped his loin-cloth on the floor, Jareath’s cock was all hard and leaking. The vision in front of him was so impressive that he could not find his word for few moments. That probably prompted the omega to kneel in front of him. His small, --everything about him was so petite—beautiful hands found their way around his pants and with a little fumbling release his hard organ. The soft fingers massaging the organ caused an overdose in pleasure and Jareath could not hold his moanings in. His dick poured an excessive amount of pre-come, creating a mess in the omega’s pretty hands.  
  
He could sense the omega’s nervousness, his heart was beating so hard it was visible through his veins in his pretty neck. He did not however expect Jensene to open his pretty, pretty mouth to take his pink tongue out. The omega’s nervousness was obvious and Jareath could not help that distasteful image from his memory to come to his mind suddenly. However before he could stop his mate, Jensene licked him. He lapped on the leaking pre-come on his dick and the sound he made was close to the times he was eating that sinful chocolate mousse. Jareath was definitely not expecting the way his omega attacked his cock after that first taste, nor did he expect the arousal seeping from him. Jensene went from that coy, timid virgin to this hungry omega in matter of seconds. He did not know which made him more aroused, the hot, wet mouth on his dick or the panting, messy vision of the omega.  
  
His alpha was so proud. The way Jensene was moaning his name was incredible to his ears. The omega had done the same during both his heats but this time it was different. This time he was not under the influence of his body, this time he was knowingly and willingly calling for him.  
  
“Please, please, please… alpha, alpha… oh, please…” he kept begging prettily.  
  
“What do you want, Jensene.” He asked while kiss-biting his neck and shoulders, “Tell me, what do you want?”  
  
He was trying, Jareath could tell, he was trying but his shame was holding his tongue back. He helped him by licking his neck, where it was the most sensitive to an alpha’s touch.  
  
“Come on, Jen. Tell me exactly what you want and I’ll give it to you.”  
  
His words came out in a whisper, as if he was pushing them letter by letter:  
  
“Knot me… Alpha, please, please knot me.”  
  
Jareath did not let this good behavior go without a reward and pushed his impatient cock into the leaking hole of the sweet omega who responded with a pretty moan. He also kept his ass circling around to drive Jareath mad apparently. It did not took too long when he felt his knot was swelling.  
  
“I’m going to knot you so good, Jen. I’m going to wash your inside with my cum. I’m gonna keep my seed in you so long, so fucking long.”  
  
He would have kept going this non-sense going but Jensene’s weak, dry voice stopped him cold:  
  
“Bite me, alpha. Please give me the bite. Mark me, please, make me yours.”  
  
Jareath did not realize if it was him who stopped completely or Jensene. He could sense that the omega was crying while begging him, his neck, that pale and pretty neck was open and inviting him. At first he was stopped shocked but when Jensene’s pleas turned to whimpers, he realized his omega took his lack of action as rejection. And he could not let it go that way. He latched into his neck right away and as soon as he managed to push his knot into the waiting cave, he bit down on that delicious meat.  
  
The way Jensene’s blood filled into his mouth was nothing he could imagine. He had bit Sareah previously, but the experience was nothing like this. He could feel Jensene’s pleasure-pain too on top of his own bliss. It was that connection more than the physical feelings that made him come harder than ever.  
  
When the ecstasy of his orgasm let it place to pleasing warmth of knotted leaking, he rearranged their bodies to lie down sideways, engulfing his omega, his mate. He was so small, so tired and so rapt that it was easier than to carry a child in his arms. But he was his mate now, finally, finally after so long he submitted to him. His tongue found that place again and lick away the almost closed wound. It would close soon but would never heal perfectly, reopening every heat until their bond is broken.  
  
That’s how he woke up; his hands circling the tiny body between his arms and his mouth on that newly acquired bite. His mate, - _finally_ , his alpha growled inside, finally his mate- was warm and snuggled so nicely inside his arms. He decided to wake him up with kisses and they ended up knotted again.  
  
“Your skin taste so good Jen. I cannot get enough of you.”  
  
“It might be because you’re hungry?” Jensene asked timidly. He was joking but Jareath could feel the tension under his easy-going question. He was afraid that Jareath might be angry with him.  
  
“That too.” He answered while biting him with his lips. “And now, I am imagining you covered in chocolate.”  
  
When his knot deflated, remarkably faster than last night, probably due to the very recent knotting, he gently moved under his omega to put on some clothes on. Jensene got up too, pulling his very short undershirt to a futile attempt to cover his buttocks.  
  
“Oh, no, no. You’re not going to cover those pretty legs for breakfast. Just put a shawl over. No one will join us this morning. I want to try my chocolate dream on those legs.”  
  
And the smirk his omega gave him was just priceless. Jareath did not know what happened, what changed. Maybe it was because of the illness? Or maybe it was the effect of his omega friend. Could be, he remembered very well how Myshea treated him on that dinner. Maybe, he brought some news from his motherland convincing Jensene to forget his old flames. The thought of his omega, his mate now, to think about someone was enough to bring the jealousy back. He had to control himself, to prevent doing something stupid to break the perfect day.  
  
When it was time for him to go back to the business of ruling his country, he could not help but tease, “Please thank your friend in my regard. I really enjoyed whatever he did to you.”  
  
He was expecting a smirk or a smile or maybe a little bit anger since anger was generally there with Jensene. However what he got in response was neither of those. It was fear; Jensene was panicking in front of him. His scent got that sudden spike of bitterness and his pretty eyes became round with panic. He stuttered some meaningless syllables, hands are gesturing some random directions.  
  
“Jensene, I was not being serious.” He had to intervene before things got out of control.  
  
“Oh!” And the relief washed over that handsome face.  
  
Jareath sat down thinking long after his mate left his chambers. What would on earth require that reaction he had no idea. At the end he had to settle with thinking it as another strange way of his Kirgheazean mate.

XXX XXX XXX OOO XXX XXX XXX  
  
  
  
XXX XXX XXX OOO XXX XXX XXX

After he had managed to deflect the first catastrophe Genevieve threw, things had gotten a lot better. He could enjoy spending his time with his mate at least three nights a week. The amount of sex he was getting was simply incredible. He could feel his anger and impatience was slowly fading, he became a calmer and maybe even more mature king. He could sense that Jensene was getting a little bit sore with the repeated knotting, although his mate tried his best to hide it. It was not like Jareath had not been trying not to knot him; but every single time when they were in the middle of it, his omega kept begging for his knot and it was such a tasty treat that Jareath could not hold himself. Soon, he promised himself; soon knotting would not be such a novelty and he would not hurt his sweet assed omega. Although, even thinking about Jensene and his begging was enough to start filling his knot.  
  
When Duke of Narzan entered the throne room, he was exactly in that position: The files on the requests from the farmers were long forgotten on his big, mahogany desk and he was day-dreaming on the sweet, little ass of his mate. Chat must have sensed his lust because first his eyes opened up wide with surprise, then he politely apologized and offered to leave.  
  
“Come in, Chat. You are not one of those from whom I hide my secrets. We are almost family.”  
  
“My Lord is being very nice today.” He answered as a seasoned palace politician, then added as a friend, “actually it became a _thing_ lately. If you are not careful, we will all get pampered by this easy going attitude.”  
  
Jareath could not hold his laughter. He was happy, sated and happy, and he did not want to hide it. However, before continuing his easy banter with Chat, the worried look on his friend’s face stopped him.  
  
“Gods! What is it this time?” Not even bothering with the protocol he asked openly, “And please cut the crap. Tell me directly what the current problem is.”  
  
“As you wish, my Lord.” Chat answered, clearly not happy in his position. “You know the peace agreement with Kirgheazeans?”  
  
“I think I said cut the crap.” Apparently, Jareath’s anger had not been gone far enough, “Of course I know it, I signed it, and you forced me to keep it.” He added after a small smile, “I am quite glad that you did. I am very happy with the consequences.”  
  
“I know. I believe the whole palace knows how happy you are with your mate.”  
  
“So?”  
  
“You also know that was only the half of the agreement. You also need a half-Kirgheazean heir.”  
  
Jareath had not thought about it. As an alpha –and also as the King- he of course wanted to have children. However, he very recently put his relationship with his mate in some kind of order and they had spent barely two heat cycles after that. Obviously, it was not something he could explain to the delegates.  
  
“It has been more than five months, my Lord. The delegates are not yet complaining, but they soon will be. For an omega not getting pregnant for this long can be suspicious.” Chat continued calmly.  
  
“What suspicion? They think that I deliberately not knot my own mate?”  
  
Chat’s knowing eyebrows had all the answers he needed. The enmity between Kirgheazeans and the Central clan was deep and old while the peace was very young to hold a strong root.  
  
“But, it could be a health problem with my mate.”  
  
“Then, you are supposed to get another one.” Chat concluded.  
  
“Fuck!”  
  
He was fucked. All this happiness he had been experiencing was apparently too much. Gods must have decided it was enough enjoyment for him and it was time to be back to the problems.  
  
“There must be a way.” He was desperate. He could not go through another jealousy war. Especially, he did not want to sadden his new mate. He was still very fragile with him and Jareath would simply die if Jensene got angry with him. Strangely, it was easier with Genevieve. All that tantrums and yelling and tenacity; but he knew how to deal with Genevieve. Jensene, on the other hand, was a complete unknown; still Jareath had no idea what would make him upset or how to regain his trust and love. “Come on, Chat. You can solve this.”  
  
“Unfortunately, I cannot, My Lord. If we pass the six month line, Kirgheazeans might get angry, rightly so. The wounds of the war are still fresh; many people -both Central or Kirgheazean- still wish for a revenge. The delegates might not be very patient with us. And if they start to believe that we are trying to deceive them in this agreement… you know how it will be.”  
  
Jareath knew. He knew the peace was held by a thin thread. How most of the Kirgheazeans did not want to submit, how they were willing to die instead of ruled by Jareath. He knew how much diplomatic chess they had to play to finally achieve this agreement. He could not risk it. He was the Alpha-King and his responsibilities went beyond for his mate and family.  
  
“Let me explained it to Jensene first. Then, we will start the preparations.”

He had been scared for Jensene’s reaction. He had been expecting him to go quite and unwilling like at the beginning of their marriage or to go angry and vicious like Genevieve. What he had not thought at all was his mate to hold his hands and beg for him to choose his friend as a mate. His best friend, Myshea.  
  
“You want me to get married to Myshea?”  
  
“You would love him. He is a perfect omega; he is very strong and agile too. And you know how beautiful he is.”  
  
“Stop! Jensene stop!” _What was happening?_ “Why? I mean, why would you want me to mate with your friend? Why would you want me to mate with anyone actually? Are you not jealous?”  
  
“Jealous? Jealous of what?” Jensene asked innocently.  
  
“Me! For the gods! Me. Your husband, your alpha.”  
  
Jensene gave him the most confused look, his green eyes looking for an answer to his questions on Jareath’s face.  
  
“Forget about the jealousy then. Why do you want him? Why not someone you do not know? A stranger?”  
  
“Because I do not know them.” Answered his mate and Jareath almost heard the silent ‘duh!’ at the end. “And I know Myshea. And he is not married or mated now.”  
  
“He is widowed, Jensene.”  
  
“So?”  
  
How could he explain to his mate that, although it never was a written rule but a king to marry a widowed omega who had been tied to another was problematic.  
  
“It is… It is not common.”  
  
“I am not common.” Jensene explained. “I am… I cannot give you an heir, but he can. He gave birth to a very healthy alpha boy, in his first year of marriage. His family might not be strongest beylikh in Kirgheazea; but they are ancient. His sons would be strong.”  
  
“So you want him to marry me because of his ability to get pregnant?” These Kirgheazeans were too hard to understand or decipher. Every time Jareath thought he got them, there was something monumentally wrong in the picture.  
  
“Also…” Jensene’s voice was too low now. “He would not want me gone.”  
  
“No one can send you away Jensene. You’re the Queen.”  
  
“I do not have to leave the palace to be gone, my Lord.”  
  
Then everything became crystal clear. Of course living with a gomma like Genevvea, Jensene was afraid that new coming mate might also want him gone, or more easily, buried under the palace walls; remembered only for his heat. And Jareath felt such guilt that it physically hurt his heart. He could not comfort his mate. How could he? He had done it before. What could he possibly say to persuade Jensene that he would not repeat his actions again? He owed that to his mate. His pretty, young and innocent mate.  
  
“If it is your wish…” He said, hugging Jensene in his arms, tight and secure. He could deal with the palace etiquette for marrying a widowed omega. For Jensene, he thought, there was not much that he would not do.

His third marriage was incredibly quite and small; only a few delegates from Kirgheazean and Jensene were present to represent Myshea. Jareath settled with his cousin and Chat as his side and the ceremony was over in matter of minutes. Although he wanted to keep everything quite to damage control the big scandal; he never thought having something this… soulless. He offered, more than once, inviting and waiting for Myshea’s family to come from the East Mountains. However, Myshea declined very politely. It was not his first marriage and he did want to fuss around. Apparently when they did not fight for the marriage, Kirgheazeans disregard all the other ceremony in marriage. Also, apparently as a widow, he did not require a family member to represent himself. As if he was not an omega but a beta. Kirgheazeans and their customs were strange.  
  
During the ceremony and the dinner, Jareath watched closely his queen to see any signs of sadness or regret. There was nothing. He even saw him winking at Myshea, his best friend who going to bed with his husband. He freaking winked him. It was impossible to understand these Kirgheazeans; he should stop trying.  
  
When they were in the bedroom alone, he finally looked at his new husband. As his husband; not his husband’s best friend. The omega was a very fine looking guy. He looked a little bit older than Jensene. Jareath guessed marrying early and losing a husband and a son would do that to you. He also had that mischievous spark in his eyes that was missing in Jensene.  
  
“So, we are finally alone.” He started, feeling more awkward than he had never felt before.  
  
“Oh, please, my Lord.” He winked him, “I am no virgin. You do not have to prep me to ways of the marital bed.” He said with incredible brevity while walking lustfully toward Jareath. “And I know it is quite strange for an alpha from Central clan to wrap his mind around, but it is not so strange for us Kirgheazeans to be friends with our gommas.”  
  
“It is good that at least one of us not feeling awkward.” Jareath confessed.  
  
Myshea laughed at his honest confession.  
  
“Oh, I can play at awkward; but honestly, I really want to see and taste what made our Jen so crazy.”  
  
Jareath’s words broke to thousand pieces in his mouth. He had no idea how to answer to this blunt omega. Myshea, on the other hand, stopped right in front of him and started to strip.  
  
“Oh, come on. This is something we both know. He is over his head in love with you. So do not look so surprised.” When he was left covered only with his loin-cloth he continued with a smirk. “But seeing you this shocked, makes me want to talk about the stuff he told me.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Come on, my King. Do you honestly think that being two omegas and this close we have never talked about your magnificent dick.” He punctuated his sentence with passing his hand over Jareath –huh, hard- cock. “The way he was talking I started to believe he was making it up…” His voice hiked when Jareath’s dick twitched and grew even more. “Oh the goddess Umay! You do have the most magnificent dick.”  
  
With that whimpering voice, Jareath left all his awkwardness behind. He pushed Myshea down on the bed and devoured him. Sex with Myshea was different. It was nothing like with Genevieve, but it was different than with Jensene too. He was marvelous in the bed. He knew how to touch, how to tease and most importantly how to demand. And having a demanding partner in bed was a novelty for Jareath. He let Myshea to suggest, to ask and to beg only to give him everything. Myshea let him knot him twice in the first night, one of them in a position Jareath did not even know was possible. When they were falling into sleep, he realized that this marriage was actually a blessing and not a burden.

  
  
The sun caught them entangled in each other’s arms. They were trying to be careful but could not manage it always. Since he had married Jareath, Myshea realized that Jensene was not feeling as guilty anymore. He showed his lack of guilt by hugging Myshea at every opportunity and by blowjobs that became legendary. It was still a dangerous game they were playing, but they both knew that there was no way on earth that the King would visit either of them when it was one of Genevieve’s days of the week. If her jealousy was a storm after the King married Myshea, it became a hurricane from hell when she caught him getting a blowjob in the middle of the day from his newest mate.  
  
He remembered that day with a smile. How squeezed he was under that mahogany table, the Alpha’s dick all the way in his throat and the knot hitting his lips. He had not see Genevieve entering the room obviously, but he felt the King’s blood running cold. He had realized that Jareath had been trying to evade and send his wife away, but Myshea had not let it happen. He just hummed around the dick in his mouth and then listened to the King trying to swallow his moaning. It had been actually fun; listening to the First-wife’s disgusted yelling while swallowing his alpha’s seed.  
  
It was a good memory but even that was not enough to lift his recently dropped libido. His body did not desire even the gentle touches of Jensene. He preferred simply hugging him recently. He had no idea what had happened to him. Since he had lost his virginity, it was only after giving birth to his son that his body did not desire sex. Even that it had lasted shorter than this time.  
  
“Mmmm… You’re awake already?” Jensene asked with a sleepy soft voice, nuzzling his neck. Suddenly his eyes were open. “Oh, Mysh. You have a fever.”  
  
“Huh, I haven’t been feeling that good recently. Finally I found out why.” A little fever is nothing. He was even happy that he resolved why his body did not ask for what he had always desired for. “I was not becoming frigid; it’s just a simple illness.”

It was not a simple illness. It become so severe in matter of days that Myshea was not even awake anymore. Jensene had no idea what had happened to his lively friend. He was simply fading in front of his eyes and he had no idea how to stop this. Myshea begged him not to let the freaky healer touch him before he went into the oblivion which was a day ago. Since then Jensene had been next to his bed trying to lower his fever with ice-cold towels and prayers.  
  
He lit candles for Otenn, and asked for forgiveness from the merciful Goddess of marriage. He was almost sure this was a punishment for their sins. He placed offerings under her tree and poured his blood, which he collected while self-whipping himself, on them. He cried and begged and prayed but nothing helped. Either the goddess was angry beyond mercy or… Or there was something else that Jensene did not know how to solve.  
  
When Myshea’s body started to tremble, Jensene had had enough. He did not care that he was dressed only in his undershirt and sleeping pants nor that his bloody back was all visible under that shirt. He run all the way to the throne room and throw himself at the feet of his husband, his alpha.  
  
“My Lord… Please, please…”  
  


Being a Duke was not always fun, but sometimes Khris enjoyed the small moments of royalty when the impossibly boring bureaucratic life of palace gave him some break. For example, right now he was the only one allowed in the room when the delegates of the whorehouses of Go’assa were talking to the King. The delegates were all too pretty and dressed to kill when they pull off their mandatory street-cloaks. He had no idea what the dispute was; it was Jareath’s problem. He was here to enjoy the view and by the gods the view was just perfect.  
  
He was almost completed a silent agreement with one of the blondes using only his facial expression when the unexpected noise resulted with abruptly opened doors. They were not to be disturbed since the whores would not like to voice their problems when many people are present. By the years of training, his sword was ready to fall before he could even see the intruder. However, when he saw that it was Jensene, the Queen of the known world, who entered the room, he almost dropped his sword. The omega was wretched. Before anyone could do or say anything, Jensene dropped himself at the feet of his alpha. It was only then Khris could see his bloody back. His mind went all the way to war, traitors and assassins, but Jensene’s crying voice stopped his over-reacting mind.  
  
“My Lord! Please… Please.”  
  
Jareath pulled his mate up, forcing him to look at his face. Khris can only imagine the horror the poor delegates were experiencing. Although when he looked, they all looked perfectly calm if only sad.  
  
“Tell me, what happened, who did this to you!” Jareath’s voice was booming.  
  
“No one… No one. It was my offering to Otenn. But that’s nothing-”  
  
“Nothing?! Jensene, have you seen yourself? You’re fucking bleeding like a boar-bait and telling me that you did this to yourself?!”  
  
It was only then Khris could think of sending the delegates out. Before this thing became the new gossip wave in Go’assa. The delegates politely implied that they would contact the palace for another appointment and left without a murmur. Khris, even when attending the delegates, could not keep his interest away from the King and his mate. He knew the implications of whipping for Otenn, but the idea of Jensene was even seeing another alpha let alone sleeping with one was unimaginable.  
  
“It is nothing. Alpha, please it’s Mysh...”  
  
“What happened? Did Gen do anything?” Jareath’s voice was between anger and worry.  
  
Khris knew about the recent adventure between his cousin and his newest omega in the throne room. Hell, everybody in the palace knew about it, thanks to the First-wife’s banshee-like screams. It had been a week since Genevvea caught the King, and Khris knew that Jareath kept spending his nights with Genevvea to be forgiven for all week. Although the First-wife was the most jealous beta Khris had ever seen, she would not keep the grudge that long to hurt Myshea. At least that was what he was hoping.  
  
“He is sick, Alpha. He is very sick. I… I don’t know. He needs a healer.”  
  
Jareath raised his head and called for Khris,  
  
“Call for Hayer-dala, he-”  
  
“No!” Jensene suddenly intervened. “Not him. Anyone but him, please.”  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous. I don’t care about the clan hatred you guys have. He is your healer, the best one. He would do his job.”  
  
Upon hearing the finality at the King’s words, Jensene throw himself again on his feet, hugging his long legs, his face buried between his feet.  
  
“I beg you, Alpha. I’ll do anything. Just call for another healer, please. Anything. I’ll leave the palace… quietly… you won’t hear from me again, nothing. Just… Just.. please.”  
  
“You want to leave?”  
  
Khris had no idea how his kingdoms-shattering cousin could be this clueless when it came to his mates. If it was not for the somber mood, he would have rolled his eyes.  
  
“He doesn’t, Jare. Don’t be stupid!” Then he tried to lift the Queen up, “Jensene, I’ll bring Jareath’s own healer. He is from Go’assa, is that fine with you? Is Myshea in his chambers?”  
  
“No, he’s in mine.” Jensene answered. His pretty face looked even younger now due to the running tears.  
  
“Alright. You go there, now. I’ll be there as soon as Healer Beawerie is ready.” He then watched the bloody omega run and turned to his cousin. “You should go with him, Jare. And please, don’t do anything stupid. Just… wait for me.”


	12. Chapter 12

The room was quite except for the shivering of the sick omega, his best friend. Jareath was pacing in front of the door. Jensene could tell from his body language that the alpha was ready to jump to question the healer; barely waiting for him to be done. Jensene had no idea what the healer was doing and simply did not care as long as it helped Myshea. The beta looked serious, but not overly worried. He wanted to believe that it meant Myshea was not gravely ill. However, he had seen many healers giving encouraging smiles to those who had lost more than they could afford in the battle field. He had watched his warrior friends slipping away to the land of the dead while the healers told them they should be back on the top of the horse in a day or two.  
  
Regardless, he watched every action of the old beta, the King’s personal healer and old family friend. Beawerie was always serious and not much for talking, but he was infinitely less creepy than that fake-beta, Hayer-dala. After a long inspection which Jensene had no idea what that meant, the healer finally looked at the Alpha:  
  
“His situation is severe, but with care he’ll be back to his healthy self.”  
  
“What is wrong with him?” Jareath’s voice was shaking, it was only then that Jensene realized how devastated his alpha was for his mate’s illness. _Nothing like when you were dying_ , his brain managed to squeeze in.  
  
“I either can sit down and explain or work on healing your mate.” The healer explained with a final note which was strange considering he was talking to the King.  
  
“Uncle Jamsee-”  
  
“Jare, just leave the room. When I’m done, I’ll tell you everything I know.” The beta cut the Alpha’s sentence; then turned to Jensene, “I guess you’re not going to faint over some blood, can you stay here with me?”  
  
“Blood?!” Both Jensene and Jareath asked with surprise.  
  
“Jare! Leave!” The healer yelled at the King, the Alpha King. Jensene would never learn the palace etiquette. _Never_.  
  
After the King left grunting, the beta went over Myshea again. He manhandled the inanimate body to lay him on his side, his back on the edge of the bed. Then he took one of his very sharp razor-blades.  
  
“Do you know of bloodletting [1]?” He asked while cleaning Myshea’s neck with wet cloth.  
  
“I… I have seen barbers doing it before.” Jensene explained. He had been just a kid then and seen it only because he never listened to what he was told. He had sneaked upon his grandfather while the old alpha had been alone with his barber.  
  
“OK. You know the main idea. I need you to hold him in case he decides waking up while I cut his neck. He should not shake. Or shiver.”  
  
“I’ll hold him still.” Jensene ended the healer’s explanation. He held on to his best friend’s head and shoulder strongly and watched intensely while the beta put a very sharp and precise cut on Myshea’s already sweating neck. The blood, too red, too dark blood welled up on the cut and after a moment started to leak.  
  
The healer collected the leaking blood into a crystal cup while massaging the bleeding neck to bleed even more.  
  
“So, Jensene. I have some questions and I need honest answers so that I can heal your gomma. Absolute honesty or he won’t be up again.”  
  
“Anything” Jensene answered before thinking.  
  
“What is Myshea taking?” The beta asked calmly.  
  
“Taking? What do you mean?” Jensene’s mind was suddenly at the few nights back when he had fucked his tiny cock into Myshea’s ass and come there.  
  
“I know you’re a cleaver little omega Jensene. Do not play games with me? Is he taking black salts? Are you taking black salts?”  
  
Jensene needed to physically shake his head to rid of the image Myshea taking his cock into his mouth first.  
  
“Black salt? I… I do not cook-”  
  
“For the love of—“ The healer stopped himself. He continued after a deep breath. “Black salts. To prevent omegas holding alpha’s seed.”  
  
“Oh!” He remembered Myshea mentioning those. He had learnt how the whores of Go’assa could enjoy sex during their heat without getting pregnant. “Yes, yes I know what it is, whore’s powder, right?”  
  
“Yes, it is called as such too.” The healer started to clean and wrap the cut on Myshea’s back. “So, I need you tell me how much your friend was taking. Then I need to talk to your alpha to see how much he was feeding you Goddess’ seed.” He stopped and looked at Jensene. “Those two should not be mixed. You see the results.”  
  
“But…” Jensene did not understand. His brain became a mushy mess due to all that guilt and pain to comprehend the healer’s explanations.  
  
“I do not think you can keep it as secret anymore, so tell me. I will try to talk Jareath into some calmness and ask him to be lenient.”  
  
“No! No you listen to me!” Jensene yelled finally getting what the healer was implying. “He did not take whore’s powder. He was taking Goddess’ seed.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Look. You’re the palace healer. You know that I could not get pregnant and the King needs an heir from a Kirgheazean omega.”  
  
“I know that, I just-“  
  
“Listen. You know that Myshea was widowed.”  
  
“Yes.” The healer answered, looking somewhat ashamed to know something became a place-wide gossip.  
  
“He was taking whore’s powder before the marriage.” Jensene explained. It felt like betrayal to share his best-friend’s secrets, but he had no other way.  
  
“The marriage was more than three months ago. There should not be any-“  
  
“Yes. I know. He knew it too. But he did not get pregnant after his second heat. And he decided to use Goddess’ seed. To increase his chance. To remove any effect of whore’s powder.”  
  
“So you are telling me Myshea started to use Goddess’ seed? When?”  
  
“A week ago. After his third heat, when he knew he was not pregnant.”  
  
“Is that when he started feel sick?”  
  
“I… Not… He felt tired first.” Jensene answered hurriedly. “Is that because of Goddess’ seed. We thought it should not harm anything.”  
  
“It should not; unless you are also taking whore’s powder.”  
  
“But he DID NOT!” Jensene yelled, losing his patience. It seemed like they would always be enemies in the eyes of Central clan.  
  
The healer sat down for a moment then started to prepare a mixture using several small bottles. He mixed it with a drop of Myshea’s blood and observed the small mixture carefully. Jensene looked at it too, but could not understand whether what he was seeing was good or bad.  
  
“I need your blood too.” The healer asked then.  
  
Jensene did not wait but kneeled in front of the healer to open up his nape.  
  
“No, no.” The healer stopped him, “Just a drop from your finger will suffice.”  
  
He simply poked Jensene’s pinky finger and let few drop fall into another small bottle filled with a mixture of liquids and powders.  
  
“Jensene.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“You are telling me the absolute truth right? Neither you nor Myshea is taking black salts.”  
  
“No. I told you. He just started to Goddess’ seed. I never pushed any powder in my ass-“And he suddenly realized how improper he was while talking to the palace healer. “I’m sorry. I did not mean to—It’s just… when Myshea put those seeds in there—I—It seemed wrong to do that.”  
  
“It might look strange but that’s how you use Goddess’ seed.” The beta explained, “On the other hand, black salts are to be digested.”  
  
“But we have not—“  
  
“Your blood says you both have black salts in your body. So if you are speaking the truth, then someone else is putting black salts into your food.”  
  
Jensene could not say anything. He was busy contemplating.  
  
“This is a very serious accusation, Jensene. So before I put myself in front of the Alpha-King and telling him someone poisoning his mates, I need to be sure that it was not your doing.”  
  
Jensene felt like a heavy drape was pulled away in front of his eyes.  
  
“What would these salts do if a pregnant omega took them?”  
  
“It kills them. If lucky only the baby, but it most likely kills them.”  
  
“And would a healer recognize the sickness when this happens?”  
  
“Not all the healers knows about omega’s body but –“  
  
“I’m talking about Hayer-dala.” Jensene asked, “Would he know if it was because of the black salts?”  
  
“Jensene, I don’t know what you’re—“  
  
But Jensene could not play anymore. He did not even realize that he held the front of the healer’s shirt and pulled him.  
  
“Answer me now! Would he fucking know?”  
  
“Yes, yes… He is a very knowledgeable healer and he has extra interest in pregnancies. He should, he should recognize if something like that ever takes place.”  
  
Jensene pushed the poor beta away and moved towards his trunk where he kept his own belongings; everything he brought from his home. He pulled his sword and left the kin at the trunk.  
  
“Jensene” The healer tried to stop him, but Jensene was done being a proper palace omega.  
  
“If you want to live long enough to tell this to the King, let me go right know.” He informed the beta. He was aware of how hard his voice sounded. After the healer stepped sideways he just gave one more look at his broken friend on the bed and moved out of his room.  
  
He did not care that he was not properly dressed. He did not care that everyone on the corridor gave his sword a strange look. He did not care that the dry blood on his shirt stuck to his back and hurt with every step he took. He was going to find that bastard healer and show him what suffering was. When he was in front of the big door opening to the wing for the palace bureaucrats and not the royals, he asked the guards:  
  
“Is Hayer-dala in?”  
  
When the guards murmured without knowing what to do, he just pushed one of them to the heavy door. “Answer to your fucking Queen, soldier or die right here. Where is the First-wife’s healer?”  
  
The soldier whimpered and started to tell him the way. However, it was impossible to decipher what he was mumbling.  
  
“Show me the way. And be quick.”  
  
It did not take them too long to find the unguarded door. Jensene knocked it with the haft of his sword. The door opened with the unknowing beta peeking.  
  
“My Queen.” He managed to ask before Jensene pushed him down with his sword on is neck.  
  
“Shut the fuck up, you weasel! Now is the time you tell me everything.”  
  
“My lord—“ The healer continued; still holding himself all holier than thou where he kneeled in front of Jensene.  
  
Jensene did not hesitate. He brought the haft of his sword right at the kneecap of the fake-beta, feeling the bone shattering under the impact. The cry of the healer was loud. Jensen felt some guards fall into the room. Without leaving his sword from the beta’s neck, he ordered them:  
  
“Stay away if you like your heads on your fucking shoulders.”  
  
He gave a side look at the guards. They unconsciously stepped back. “Now, Hayer-dala. Now that I got your fucking attention on me, I urge you to answer my questions.”  
  
“Please, please” The fake-beta sobbed.  
  
Jensene slide the beta’s his long cap, freeing his braided hair; then held it in one fist.  
  
“There, there.” He pulled the hair tighter. He felt alive, angry and strong. After so many months, he felt like himself again. With his other hand, he pushed the tip of the sword inside the healer’s pants and pulled it to tear the fabric. After couple of simple cuts, the healer was naked from waist down. He gently moved the sword to tilt the healer’s cock up, to make it visible to those who watch. A serious of gasp told him that his assumptions were correct. When he leaned slowly, he too could see the tightly-bounded alpha cock. “Fucking fake!”  
  
“I can explain, my lord. Please.” He sobbed again. His ugly face was contorted with pain. Those pale blue eyes had finally some sort of life in them.  
  
“Yeah. Explain to me. How did you feed us whore’s powder?”  
  
“No… No… I have not. I would never-” His blubbering was cut with a blood-freezing scream when Jensene spiked his cock with the tip of the sword.  
  
“Maybe I should have been clearer. I am not in the mood to listen to your lies. Just tell me how you fed the fucking powder to us?”  
  
Suddenly, a loud voice rose over the whimpers of the soldiers and the painful groans of the healer. Jensene recognized it without the need for checking him.  
  
“Oh, Khris. How good of you to join us. I need a witness for this confession.”  
  
“My Lord, for the love of Sun-God, what are you doing?” The duke’s voice was filled with worry and anger.  
  
“Just asking some question to our fake-beta healer.” When Jensene looked, he was amused at the shock on Khris face. “Just check the alpha cock at the end of my sword, Khris. I know he is quite small considering the man’s size because it was bounded so tightly so long, but you cannot deny that it belongs to a fucking alpha.”  
  
“Please help me, Duke. Please.” Hayer-dala begged before Khris could answer.  
  
Jensene pulled the sword only to poke it into the alpha’s unharmed leg. When the sword’s tip slid on the bone, he snickered at the healer’s grunt.  
  
“I don’t think you can heal this wound, healer. But I can offer you fewer injuries if you answer me honestly.”  
  
“It was not my idea, my Lord. It was not.”  
  
“How did you feed it to us?” Jensene roared.  
  
“I put them into your tea. In the mornings.”  
  
“Since when?”  
  
The healer shivered but did not answer. Jensene pulled the sword again to give him a large gash on one arm, causing a gush of blood to sputter everywhere.  
  
“I told you, I’m not in a patient mood today.”  
  
“Since the first day I visited you.”  
  
“You knew I was pregnant.” Jensene did not actually ask.  
  
“I suspected it.”  
  
“But you did it anyways.”  
  
“It was not my idea my Lord. I’m so sorry.” The alpha was crying.  
  
“Whose idea was it?”  
  
“The First-wife asked me to do it. She was trying to get pregnant but—“  
  
“How? She is a fucking beta. I know that your kind like to play the people, but the Alpha would have noticed if she was an omega.”  
  
“She was using a new treatment. She just needed more time. She did not mean to hurt you-”  
  
“Just my baby.” Jensene said with utter hatred in his voice.  
  
“I’m so sorry my Lord, I am so—“  
  
With a swift hand move, Jensene cut the alpha’s neck and let it roll down under the bench of the healer.  
  
“Jensene.” Khris was the first one coming over his shock. “You… gods… you killed—“  
  
“Move!” Jensene was already at the door. He had to go and find that bitch of a First-wife and give her some blade too.  
  
“Maybe it is best if you leave the sword down, Jensene.” Khris tried calming him. However, Jensene heard enough of being calm and proper. Ha had had enough of the bullshits of the palace and its stupid elegancy. He did not answer the Duke; he simply knocked him down with his fist and jumped over him.  
  
“I don’t like to repeat myself, Duke. Also, it is never wise to enter between a Kirgheazean and his prey.”  
  
He saw the guards and the soldiers moving to open him a way out. He ran towards the King’s chambers where Jareath’s and his mates’ rooms were. He did not remember how he passed the doors. His blood was rushing to his ears remembering the pain he had lived. The agony he felt when he learnt he had lost his baby. The vision of shivering Myshea whose only guilt was being a friend of Jensene.  
  
He probably had to kick his way into Genevieve’s quarters, he was not aware of how he ended up in her day-room. There were guards; the First-wife always had guards at her doors. He ordered them to leave but they were young and were not used to Jensene – _the sweet, submissive omega_ , he thought with disgust- ordering them around. They could not grasp the severity of the situation. Or possibly they were afraid of Genevieve more than a sword holding Kirgheazean. He had to incapacitate three of them for the other three to move away.  
  
“What the hell is this noise?” Genevvea got out of her bedroom. She was as always properly dressed, perfect hair, perfect stand. Her small, pretty nose wrinkled with the sight. “Jensene! I see you are back to your barbarian ways again. That’s what would you get when you bring a stable-boy to the palace.”  
  
Jensene smiled thinking how her words would have hurt him few days ago, when he had been desperately trying to fit in to his alpha’s life. He finally felt free of all those restrictions.  
  
“Oh, I’m upset how low the whore of Darksea thinks of me.” His words got the expected reaction from the First-wife. She was angry, stupid bitch!  
  
“You might be the undeserved queen, but I’m still the First-wife. You should show me some respect, boy.”  
  
“Do you see the blood on my sword, First-wife?” He walked closer to the beta; watching her trying not to show her fear. “It is from your healer.”  
  
“You declared a one person war on Darksea? You think Jareath would allow you to harass people in his palace? You are no longer the only one who can hold his knot. Not so special after all.” Genevvea responded. Jensene feel her fear in the air but her face did not give any emotion other than disgust.  
  
“Harassment? That sounds like what you call what I did in this fake place I guess.” He stepped closer, showing off his long sword, “I cut his head off right after he confessed killing my baby.” There it was, finally the proper wife was showing her fear. “Under your orders apparently, as he confessed.”  
  
“No one will believe such a lie. A murderous, jealous Kirgheazean’s lie.”  
  
“But there were witnesses. I think Duke of Antoinna would make a pretty solid witness, don’t you—“  
  
Before he could move to torture, oh how much he wished to torture her—the King entered the room followed a few elite guards.  
  
“Jensene! What is this?!” He roared. His alpha was full-blown, sending waves of fear into the air.  
  
“You might not want to be here, Jareath.” Jensene managed to talk, his body wanted to obey his alpha but all his heart was asking for revenge.  
  
“Jare, please help me.” Genevvea asked, begging like a bitch she was.  
  
Jensene cut her way, preventing her from reaching the Alpha’s side.  
  
“Not that fast. First, tell the King about your witchcraft.”  
  
“Jensene, please drop that sword.” Jareath pleaded.  
  
“Fucking listen to me once in your life, Jareath! I’m your queen, I’m your fucking mate.” Jensene realized he was crying. Why was he crying? “Ask her... Ask her!” His sword was right under the pretty face that bewitched his mate.  
  
Jareath mentioned his guards to drop their swords. He tried gently:  
  
“What witchcraft you are talking about? Is this about Myshea being sick? I don’t think that it was witchcraft, Jensene. And, he is going to be all right.” He spoke as if calming a wild animal.  
  
Maybe Jensene became a wild animal. Sure as hell was better than being a proper slave in this fucking palace.  
  
“I don’t know what he is talking about. Jare, please—“  
  
Jensene manhandled her so that he could hold her neck under his arm, effectively cutting her airway and her lousy begging.  
  
“If you’re going to lie, do not speak at all.” He said and let her breathe a little. “I meant, tell the King about what you were doing to get pregnant. And do not lie. I know, and he will hear from the other witnesses too that Hayer-dala was helping you on that.” He raised his eyes to Jareath’s before continuing, “Tell him how you poisoned us to prevent us from getting pregnant. How you fed us whore’s powder every single morning to prevent Jareath’s seed from taking hold onto our wombs.”  
  
“Gen?” Jareath looked defeated. The King of the known-world dropped down on the chair at the corner. “Is that true?”  
  
“I’m sorry, Jare. I only want to give you an heir.” She was sobbing, her hands trying to reach her husband. “I was so close, my love. It held couple of times, but only barely. But I’m sure it is only a matter of –“  
  
“Have you given them whore’s powder?” The Alpha cut his wife’s words. It might be the first time he had done so as far as Jensene could tell.  
  
“Only to postpone it. Try to understand my situation. I just needed to give you an heir. Me. I am your First-wife. I… Oh, Jare. I cannot take your knot, I cannot go into heat… You were going to forget me all too soon. I panicked. I just… I love you so much.” Genevvea’s sobbing took over her words. Big, fat drops of tears fell down on her chiseled face.  
  
If Jensene was not as angry as he was now, he would have felt some compassion. But he could not find any forgiveness in his heart right now.  
  
“You are a heartless witch.” He said instead, “Don’t pretend to have a heart.”  
  
“Jensene.” Jareath stood up, “I know what she did was horrible but it was not witchcraft. I know you’re upset. I am upset too, but you cannot kill the First-wife because she was trying to get pregnant.”  
  
“Oh, is that so.” Jensene’s anger grew up impossibly more. He could feel his heart beating at his temples. “So, you think it was fine for her to play with what gods designed. You also think that, it was no big deal that she fucking poisoned me for months. Is it also just fair that Myshea is sick, dying there?”  
  
“Myshea is going to be all right. He is healing. He will live.”  
  
“What about my baby?” Jensene could not help but shriek. The pain he had tried to bury for months now was rising with a vengeance. “Is her killing my baby fine too? Should I forgive her for making me sick for months, dying alone in that stupid room?”  
  
“What ba-?” Jareath tried to ask but there was no stopping Jensene now.  
  
“She killed my baby and made me feel guilty for it. I do not care about you or your fucking Go’assa laws Jareath. It was me and my baby she hurt, **_I_** am going to take my revenge.”  
  
“Jensene.” Jareath was suddenly right there; holding his sword carrying arm. “Jen, please just stop.”  
  
“She killed my baby!” Jensene could not help the tears. He was breaking up, his limbs started to shake.  
  
“Is that true, Genevvea?” Jareath asked, still holding Jensen’s arm. “And please show me the courtesy of telling the truth.”  
  
“I am sorry, Jare.” Genevvea answered with a low, broken voice.  
  
“I, Jareath son of Geyrod, The King of the known world and the Alpha of the realm—“ The King started.  
  
“No! No, no, nooo.” The First-wife collapsed on Jensene’s arms.  
  
Jaretah continued, not paying attention to his wife’s protests. “…let you free of your duties as a wife and a mate. Let the gods be my witness.” Jareath breathed deeply before continuing, his eyes trained on Jensene. “In Central clan, the punishment for harming an heir of the throne is being stoned to death. I know what you want to do is less horrible than my own rules... Jen, I know you have every right to seek for revenge. But I beg you, beg you not to kill her. Please.”  
  
Jensene looked at him, the man he loved, actually loved with his whole heart. The King of the known world begged him, literally. He could not find in himself to utter the words but he let go of the sword; pushing the First-wife away. The beta ran towards Jareath who stopped her with a firm hand gesture.  
  
“Genevvea, you know I gave my heart truly to you; but you have betrayed me in ways I cannot utter.”  
  
She tried to say something but the Alpha stopped her.  
  
“Shhh. I do not wish to hear your reasoning. I do not wish to you hear you at all. You are to be exiled from Go’assa. If you ever set foot inside this city –whatever the reason—only death awaits you. I shall not talk to anyone about your treason, but if it comes to me that you say a single word against me or any of my mates; I’ll declare your crimes against this throne. Then, I assure you that you would not find rest anywhere in this Kingdom.”  
  
“Jareath, I cannot live without you.” The beta tried to catch the Alpha’s hands only to face his stern back.  
  
“Guards, accompany my former mate to the stables. Make sure she gets a horse and if she can find a guard from her clan.” After watching two guards leading Genevvea away, he added, “Make sure she leaves the palace as soon as possible.”  
  


* * *

  
  
[1] _Bloodletting_ (or _blood-letting_ ) is the withdrawal of often small quantities of blood from a patient to cure or prevent illness and disease. <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bloodletting>  
  



	13. Chapter 13

  
It was as if his whole word dimmed. The light left the room and his heart. He was a king and he had had to make very hard decisions in his short time of ruling his country. However, the order he gave to send his wife away was what probably hurt the most. He loved Genevvea; he loved her even after learning all the horrible acts she did. However, there was no way he could have kept her. Not after her harming his mates. The alpha in him whimpered; thinking he had lost a baby already.  
  
The thought brought him back to Jensene. The warrior mate. He stood there with his bloody shirt, a rampage of hair. His anger was not there anymore, and he looked like as if he physically shrank.  
  
“Come here.” He held his arm towards him, and then pulled the young omega in his arms, wrapping himself around his shivering body. “I am so sorry you had to go through all this, Jensene. I was a horrible alpha to you.”  
  
He patted that unruly hair down, putting small kisses onto his temple.  
  
“I am really sorry too.” Jensene whispered; his head buried into Jareath’s chest. “Is Myshea going to be all right?”  
  
“Yes, you both will be.” He answered. “Now, let us get you cleaned and then we can visit Myshea and talk to the healer.”

  
  


  
  
It had been a week since that dark day. Even Chat’s incredible magic could not hold the gossip from spreading like wild fire in the palace and the city. Khris increased the security afraid of some attack from Darksea clan. Chat was doing his best to contact the delegates from Darksea and Kirgheazia. Jareath had decided to go on as if nothing happened. He kept his usual finance meetings and old appointments. He had been spending his days busy so that he could avoid thinking of Genevvea, or the mess she created. He got better at pretending since Myshea had woken up four days ago. Those four days were truely miserable.  
  
He could not find it in him to question Jensene about the self-whipping. He just could not… right after all of this, while the poor omega’s best friend was still in between life and death. In some part of his brain, he believed that he deserved to being betrayed by his mate when he had been such a horrible alpha to him. On the other hand, even the slight thought of some other alpha touching what was his was enough to boil his blood. When he had learnt that Hayer-dala was actually an alpha; he had wished to kill him a second time. And Hayer-dala was a healer, he had not touched – oh, gods! Jareath really wished he had not—his omega in that way.  
  
When he sent away the last of the mason delegates, he sat back down on his throne.  
  
“Tired?”  
  
“Since I have not heard you entry, Khris, I must be.”  
  
“Not surprising, you are working a lot more than usual these days. And let me tell you, you work very hard usually.”  
  
“I am not sick, my dear cousin.” He answered with a mocking seriousness.  
  
“Yeah, and I really do not wish you to get sick. I think our healer’s hand is quite full with one very sick and one emotionally unbalanced omega.”  
  
“Do not call Jensene unbalanced.”  
  
“Oh, what should I call him? In a single day he went from a crying, self-harming emotional little omega to a fiery warrior who beat up several soldiers –including me, mind you— and then tortured and killed an alpha. Excuse me Jareath, but _that_ is the definition of unbalanced.”  
  
“I do not wish to think about it now.” Jareath put all the alpha convincing in his voice, but from the look of his cousin it had very little effect.  
  
“You know it should have been done days ago… You should go and talk to your omega about that. I am pretty sure it is just another crazy Kirgheazean tradition.”  
  
“Seriously?” Jareath rose one of his eyebrows to emphasize that he was not buying the excuses Khris telling.  
  
“I mean you cannot know if you do not ask, Jare. Maybe it is something they do when their gomma is sick. They kind of have the tendency to mix everything with fight and blood.”  
  
Khris was right. Many Kirgheazean traditions were a little on the violent side.  
  
“But what if it is not? What would I do if I learn that he was not being faithful? I already lost one mate, Khris. I… I don’t think I can handle sending Jensene away too.”  
  
Khris did not respond immediately. He stepped closer to the throne and placed his hand on Jareath’s shoulder. “You cannot live in the limbo either. First, just learn about the truth. Jensene might be unbalanced and a little crazy; but he does not strike me as a liar. He would tell you the truth and you know what ancients say about how truth sets you free.”  
  
“Oh, I know that. I also know that it is not always the truth that gives you the bliss.”  
  
Khris answered with a snort.  
  
When he entered the Myshea’s room, he somewhat expected Jensene to be there. He was always with Myshea even he was asleep. He had been sitting right next to the bed, gave a nod to Jareath.  
  
“How is he doing?” Jareath asked whispering.  
  
“He is better than yesterday. I am waiting for him to wake up so that I can feed him his soup. It is time, but he is sleeping so peacefully…” Jensene stopped abruptly.  
  
“We need to talk, Jen. Gods know that I do not wish to have this discussion, but I have to know.”  
  
“Can I wait until Mysh is back to his feet? After that I’ll leave, I promise.”  
  
Jareath dropped his weight into the couch next to the wall.  
  
“Is there someone out there that you want to be rather with him?” He put all his willpower to sound steady.  
  
“No!” The omega’s voice was strong and determined.  
  
“Then—“ He stopped for a deep inhale, ran his hands over his hair, “You need to tell me why you did whip yourself, Jen.”  
  
It was silence greeting him. The melancholic, depressing silence. That was what he was afraid of.  
  
“So it was because you were not faithful to your marriage, huh?” He managed asking.  
  
“I’m sorry, Alpha.”  
  
It was short, painful but it was as good as a confession. The pain grew so fast that it kept his ever present anger buried under its weight in no time. He could not lose Jensene too; he did not think he was strong enough.  
  
“If… If you are not to go to him, than stay here, Jen. Stay with me. It was a bad period for all of us. I will forget about it as if nothing happened. We can put everything behind us, all this pain.”  
  
Jensene’s face crumbled.  
  
“I—I do not think I can stay here and stay away from him.” He answered with a shivering voice.  
  
That broke something like dam inside Jareath. It had not occurred to him that it could still be going on. In his mind he had put that nasty infidelity before he claimed Jensene. He wanted to believe that it was all over when his omega came to him and asked for the bite. A testament of how gullible he actually was.  
  
“Someone I know!” He roared. He did not realize how, but his hands were holding Jensene’s collar and he had already lifted the petite omega up to his toes. “Tell me who he is touching what is mine.”  
  
“For the love of—Just, just sit down both of you.” Myshea’s weak voice cut their growling. “Sit closer, I cannot yell all the way there, not too long.”  
  
Jareath did not know what to say. He gently left Jensene’s clothes and hurried next to his sick mate.  
  
“Are you all right, Mysh? Do you need anything?”  
  
“I need both of you quiet for a moment.” Myshea said with less power in his voice. “It was—is me, Jare.”  
  
“Who?” Jareath asked at the same time Jensene cried:  
  
“No!”  
  
“What did I tell you about being quiet?” Myshea scolded, “I am the one sleeping with Jensene. Not another alpha or a beta. But me; your other omega.”  
  
“What?!” Jareath did not expect that. He did not know what he had expecting when he asked Jensene who the other guy was, but he was sure it was not this. “What?” He had to repeat.  
  
Jensene whimpered and kneeled in front of him:  
  
“It was my fault, alpha. Please, please do not punish Myshea for it. It was all me.”  
  
Jareath was sure he heard Myshea rolling his eyes.  
  
“Please, Jen. There is no punishment for this, none. Right, Alpha?” When Jareath could not control his tongue to answer, Myshea continued, “The punishment for sleeping with another alpha is divorce and exile, with another beta is either whipping or divorce. But there is nothing for another omega, is there?”  
  
“No.” Jareath finally found his manners. “No, there is none.” He looked both of them. Myshea’s blue eyes were brilliant with naughtiness. Jensene was looking like he was completely lost at what was happening. Jareath could relate. “So, you guys…”  
  
“I can tell you the longer version if you like alpha, but in short, I enjoy sucking Jensene ass; especially the morning after he was with you.” Myshea explained, and how he could manage to sound so debauched when he was lying in his sick bed, Jareath had no clue. “I like how your cum leaks out after you give him a morning knotting. He has such a fine ass, don’t you think?”  
  
Jareath did not know what hit him. His dick was so hard so fast he felt dizzy. He could see the horror in Jensene’s face. His mate’s panic helped him bringing his head back into the game.  
  
“Yeah… Yeah, he has a very fine ass, indeed.” _See, Jareath could play this game_.  
  
“And he likes to fuck me very much. Of course his omega dick is nothing compared to the monster you keep in those pants, alpha. But you should hear the noises he makes when he is sliding his stiff dick into me, oh he behaves sooo… alpha-ish… He wants to dominate me in the bed too, you would not believe. But whatever games he plays, at the end he returns back to his true form. That begging, crying, moaning omega… He comes in a single touch of my tongue at his ass..”  
  
Jensene made a whimper, like a scared puppy. When Jareath turned his eyes on him, he realized he was responding to his alpha’s desire. Jareath wanted… oh, how much he wanted. Especially after this weeklong celibacy.  
  
“And do you know what I want, alpha?” Myshea continued, revealing the fact that Jareath had actually said his last thoughts loud. “I want us both to be in your bed. Together. I really want to taste that ass right after your knot comes off.”  
  
“Fuck!” Jareath could not take it anymore. He reached for Jensene’s pretty head and pulled him towards his raging dick.  
  
When Jensene opened up is pants to free his dick, he heard Myshea’s groan.  
  
“Gods, when will I get better enough to taste that with you, Jen.”  
  
Jensene did not even answer; he swallowed the dick in front of him in a single gulp.  
  
Things had gone to a completely different direction than when he had entered this room. He was not going to lose anymore of his mates, and just that would be incredibly good news. Though, having two omegas at the same time in the same bed… Fuck… Jareath could not even comprehend the image they would make, wrapped around each other willingly.  
  
“You know what I want the most: we both suck each other’s dicks while you knotting him. So that I could taste whatever is not fitting in his small hole right there and then.” Myshea continued pouring absolute filth from his mouth.  
  
Jareath could not wait any longer and came all over onto Jensene’s mouth and face.  
  
“Jen… Aren’t you going to share it with your gomma.” Jareath asked him. The image was all he had been thinking of when he released his seed on that pretty face.  
  
Jensene crawled to Myshea’s bed and gave him the dirtiest, wettest kiss of all times. Jareath could watch their tongues dancing with each other from where he was sitting. He watched Myshea licking his come on Jensene’s face only to share it with him again as a part of a very hot make out session. When their passion decreased –probably because Myshea was still sick—Jareath stripped out of his clothes and lay down next to his omega. He just gestured at Jensene and the petite omega found his place on the other side of him. He hugged both of his omegas really tight to his chest. He put small kisses on both their heads and rang one of the bells sitting on top of the side desk to call the servants.  
  
“We can have our dinner together here, what do you say?” He asked the omegas, already knowing the answer.  
  
They would get better. They might not forget all the bad things, but they could put a curtain in between to ease the pain. And with time, they could open their hearts for the good that was surely coming. Jareath was sure that he could never forget Genevvea, her fierce eyes and her burning passion; but he was not going to allow himself to be miserable because of it. He had two wonderful omegas doting on him -and each other apparently. That was all an Alpha-King could ask for. That was enough to keep him happy… Keep them happy. It should be.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: Thanks for sticking till the end! And if you have not done so yet, visit_  
>   
> [](http://bumerbmw.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://bumerbmw.livejournal.com/) **bumerbmw** and praise her pretty, pretty art: 
> 
>   
>   
> <http://bumerbmw.livejournal.com/32899.html>  
>   
>   
> 


End file.
